What Binds Us
by I Fancy Hugh Dancy
Summary: "We do not choose love. It claims each man as it will." A mysterious woman appears in Camelot in need of shelter and protection. What binds her to Merlin and certain knights of Camelot? Lancelot/OC/Gwaine. Love triangle. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Escape

**+ WHAT BINDS US +**

333

"_**Heartbeat"**_

_**By: The Fray**_

_We're on an open bed truck on the highway_  
><em>The rain is coming down and we're on the run<em>  
><em>Think I can feel the breath in your body<em>  
><em>We gotta keep on running 'til we see the sun<em>

_Oh you got a fire and it's burning in the rain_  
><em>Thought that it went out, but it's burning just the same<em>  
><em>And you don't look back, not for anything<em>  
><em>'Cause if you love someone, you love them all the same<em>  
><em>If you love someone, you love them all the same<em>

_Oh, I feel your heartbeat_  
><em>And you're coming around, coming around, coming around<em>  
><em>If you can love somebody, love them all the same<em>  
><em>You gotta love somebody, love them all the same<em>  
><em>Singing, oh, I feel your heartbeat<em>

_I'm trying to put it all back together._  
><em>I've got a story and I'm trying to tell it right.<em>  
><em>I got the kerosene and a desire.<em>  
><em>I'm trying to start a flame in the heart of the night<em>

_Oh you got a fire and it's burning in the rain_  
><em>Thought that it went out, but it's burning just the same<em>  
><em>And you don't look back, not for anything<em>  
><em>'Cause if you love someone, you love them all the same<em>  
><em>If you love someone, you love them all the same<em>

_Oh, I feel your heartbeat_  
><em>And you're coming around, coming around, coming around<em>  
><em>If you can love somebody, love them all the same<em>  
><em>You gotta love somebody, love them all the same<em>  
><em>Singing, oh, I feel your heartbeat<em>

_Ooh, ooh_  
><em>I know the memories are rushing into mind<em>  
><em>I wanna kiss your scars tonight, baby<em>  
><em>'Cause you gotta try<em>  
><em>You gotta let me in<em>  
><em>Let me in<em>

_Oh, I feel your heartbeat_  
><em>And you're coming around, coming around, coming around<em>  
><em>You gotta love somebody<em>  
><em>You got, you gotta love somebody<em>  
><em>You got, you got<em>  
><em>Oh, I feel your heartbeat<em>

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_  
><em>Heartbeat<em>

333

**Rating:** T – MA for violence, language and adult situations.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Summary: **The daughter of Gaius' old friends suddenly appears in Camelot in need of shelter and protection. What secrets does this mysterious woman have? What will happen when she catches the eyes of certain Knights of Camelot? Lancelot/OC/Gwaine. Slightly AU.

**Disclaimer:** This story is pure fanfiction. I don't own any of the recognizable characters from the show. I own Lourdes and other stock characters.

**Author****'****s**** Note:** My first "Merlin" fanfic! This will be geared towards a more mature audience (as you will see in later chapters!) It's good to be writing again. Might be a bit shorter than my other fics because of the limited time I have to work on this, but hopefully it'll still be up to par. Read and review! Would be much appreciated. =)

333

**Chapter 1: Escape**

Her heart felt as though it were ready to halt its beating. Battered, bruised, and half-delirious from the fatigue of travelling for weeks, on her own, and the weight that bore heavily on her shoulders, Lourdes Villeamour knew that she had to press on, to will her shaking legs to keep moving, and to do the one thing that she was commanded to do:

Run.

It took all of her strength to place one foot in front of the other, to capture as much oxygen as she could into her weakened lungs. She wrapped her cloak around her more tightly as the night air nipped at her skin, securing the large, dark hood above her golden-brown head. As the night continued to blanket the sky, her body begged her to rest and fill herself with some form of nourishment, but she continually willed herself not to. She had to make it to Camelot by morning; she needed to find Gaius and seek his protection.

They would be coming for her, sooner or later.

And they would not rest until they have captured her.

Just as she reached the peak of a hill, Lourdes caught sight of white castle turrets in the distance. _That__ must __be __the__ castle __of__ Camelot_, she breathed in a sigh of relief. She estimated that it would take her less than an hour to reach its doors. _And__ then __what?_ She scoffed inwardly, gritting her teeth as she continued to move expertly down a rocky slope. _Present yourself to the castle guards and expect to be swiftly taken to Gaius, without question or proof of identity? This escape must have driven you mad! _ Lourdes felt at a loss then; she only knew the plans to escape and never really thought of the consequences that she would be met with when she reached her destination of Camelot.

She had to try _somehow_; she wouldn't last another day in her current state.

As Lourdes reached a small clearing, she felt the hairs behind her neck rise. Suddenly upright and alert, she attempted to quiet her breathing and listen to the sounds before her. A dying campfire. Light breathing and snoring of a handful of people. Horses chewing softly on the grass by their hooves…

…and then she felt the tip of a steel blade meet her upper back.

"Lift your arms where I can see them!" Though not quite shouting, the deep voice behind her commanded sternly, "Show yourself!"

Lourdes weighed her options as she felt for the hilt of her sword. What damage could she possibly do at her current state? Attempting to take a few steps forward and take the discomfort of a sword upon her body, the blade only pressed upon her back even more, the pressure hard enough to slightly cut through her cloak. "I will not repeat myself, stranger."

Such rage built inside her now as the weight of her circumstances at present deterred her from her goal of reaching Camelot. She was running away to _escape_ danger, not run right _into_ it. In a split-second decision, she unsheathed her sword and swung purposely around her in a circular motion, effectively pushing the man's blade away from her back; however, her swing proved too weak to knock the sword from the man's grip. Hearing him grunt in simultaneous surprise and annoyance, she quickly backed away defensively in a crouch, sword held steadily in front of her. In the dim moonlight, and with the help of the campfire behind her, Lourdes could make out her assailant's features: dark, almost unkempt hair tousled in the breeze; his high cheekbones and strong, stubbled jaw showing experience and strength; dark, almond-shaped eyes exhibiting a mixture of alertness, wonder, and…kindness. _Quite__ handsome_, her mind automatically thought; she quickly perished the thought from her mind, cursing at herself for being momentarily distracted.

Lourdes studied his long, red cape as he continued to brandish his sword in front of him. As he pushed the cape back, she recognized the distinct emblem upon it. _He__ must __be __a__ knight __of __Camelot_, she thought. Although she felt relieved that he was not some bandit or murderer, she kept her guard up, knowing that _he_ did not know if she were a villain or not.

Lourdes felt confusion as to why the knight did not make a move; she then noticed that her hood had fallen from her head, allowing her long hair to freely play in the wind and her entire face to be revealed. He was taking in her form, and a look of indecision appeared on his countenance. The two remained in a silent standstill as dawn began to break, illuminating her identity to the knight even more as rays of sun danced upon her cheeks.

The knight's eyes suddenly shifted to her left. Before Lourdes could react to the movement behind her, she felt a sharp pain in her hand and arms as her sword was forcefully knocked from her grasp. With a cry, she felt herself rapidly falling upon her back as her legs were kicked out from underneath her. Bracing herself, she placed her hands upon the ground first. Lifting her head upwards, she freely exposed her neck to a readied sword.

The second man above her shared similar features with the first: dark eyes, dark hair, and strong facial features; however, his hair was much longer, almost to his shoulders. He wore a quizzical expression as his lips curled into a small smirk, eyes bright with mirth. Somewhat raising his sword from her neck, the knight drawled, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Wait, Gwaine." The first knight sheathed his sword back into his scabbard as he moved towards his fellow knight. "I do not think she means us any harm."

Gwaine gave out a scoff, raising an eyebrow. "Not what it looked like from where I was standing, Lancelot." Turning his attention back to Lourdes, he kept his sword near her neck as he crouched, "Look, m'lady, my friend Lancey here does not think you mean us any harm. Now, I do not know that for sure, but what I _do_ know is…" he gave her body a once-over, "…that you're _clearly_ not from around here. So, while my sword rests comfortably upon your neck, please do me the honour of sharing with me what you are called and where you hail from?"

Lourdes scowled at Gwaine's jesting tone as his cheeky character was revealed to her instantly. In her mother tongue, Lourdes spat, "_I__ have __no __time__ for __your __arrogance, __you __son __of __a __pig!_"

The knights remained stalk- still as they shared a wide-eyed look.

"What did she say, Lancelot?"  
>"I don't know, Gwaine, but it doesn't sound like she likes you one bit."<p>

"Impossible. _All_ women _love_ me."

Lancelot shot Gwaine a tired look before lifting the sword from Lourdes' neck. Meeting her eyes, almost apologetically, he shot out his hand, saying slowly, "If you can understand me, please know that we mean you no harm. I am Lancelot, a Knight of Camelot. We just wish to know who you are and your business here." Lancelot remained patient as Lourdes eyed his outstretched hand, seemingly trying to decide whether to trust him or not. "Do you think she understands me, Gwaine?"

Gwaine opened his mouth to reply, but before words could escape, Lourdes gingerly took Lancelot's hand into her own. Upon contact, she closed her eyes in pain as blurry visions flashed inside her head. Lourdes could barely make out what was happening, but one thing was clear to her: Lancelot's blood-covered body upon the ground. With a small gasp, she opened her eyes once more, the visions and headache disappearing at once, and carefully studied the knight's face. Lancelot's eyes were wide, fixated upon the contact of their hands. With a gulp, the knight's orbs met hers, seemingly questioning what had just transpired, looking for an explanation of the jolting feeling that ran through his body upon their contact. Gwaine, completely oblivious as to what had just transpired between Lourdes and Lancelot, placed a supporting hand upon Lourdes' back as Lancelot delicately pulled her upwards.

"I'll give word to Arthur that we have a…visitor." Gwaine announced, sheathing his sword. Pivoting on his heels before walking back to camp, he called out, "Perhaps we can let him decide what exactly to do with her!"

Just when Lancelot thought that Lourdes was upright, her knees buckled in fatigue. Lancelot's arms tightly wrapped around her body as he prevented her fall. He placed the palm of his hand upon the back of her head, examining her state. Lourdes gave out a slight groan. "Gaius…" she weakly called out as she felt her eyes involuntarily shutting.

All went black.

333

**A/N:** Please review! Let me know what you think so far. =) xoxo IFHD


	2. Familiar Faces

**A/N:** Thank you to those who are supporting this story! Much appreciated. Hope you all like it so far. xoxo IFHD**  
><strong>  
>333<p>

**Chapter 2: Familiar Faces**

Lourdes could hear the faint sounds of muffled voices as she returned back into consciousness. Lying in supine position, she was surprised to feel a comfortable mattress beneath her - not the harsh, uneven, rock-and-twig-covered ground of the woods of Camelot that she had been expecting. Fighting the dizzying sensation that threatened to overtake her once more, she squinted her eyes shut. Although her body was at ease, her mind began to race at her present situation. Had she been captured? What had happened since she lost consciousness? Biting her bottom lip as she tried to regain her other senses, she attempted to focus on mumbled words that were being said around her, finding, to some relief, familiarity within them.

Lancelot's voice was the first to become clear to her as he stated, "…Although she had been speaking in a foreign tongue, I distinctly heard her say your name right before falling unconscious, Gaius. Arthur gave us permission to bring her here to you after she lost consciousness." Lourdes her a thoughtful noise and then a pause, followed by footsteps approaching closer to her immobile body. "Do you recognize her?"

"I am afraid I do not, Lancelot." An older voice resounded in reply, along with the faint tinkering of glass. "Although it is possible that my memory might not be serving me correctly at my old age…"

"Perhaps there is another Gaius in Camelot that we do not know about?" A third voice piped up, the sound full of lightheartedness and jest. "Lancelot, are you certain that she said Gaius' name? Perhaps you misheard, or it was something in her language?"

With a curt shake of the head, Lancelot replied assuredly, "She was clear, Merlin." The knight then crossed his arms, deep in thought. "Do not think I have gone mad, but…something inside of me is saying that her business is here, with you; perhaps the both of you." Another moment of silence passed between the three speakers, with almost nothing to be heard within the room, as they momentarily attempted to solve the mystery behind the woman. It was Lancelot who broke the silence. "Another strange thing occurred. When my hand met hers, this feeling coursed through me, as though I were struck by lightning. It was not painful, but I was momentarily unnerved, wondering what it might have been…"

Gaius quirked a brow and couldn't help but quip, "Some would describe 'love at first sight' in that manner…"

Merlin met Lancelot's eyes, his lips pressed into a thin line as he felt his emotions become heavier. "Do you think she possesses magic?"

At this point, Lourdes gave out a slight groan, the parched sensation in her throat becoming too unbearable to ignore. Twisting her head to the right, she caught sight of Gaius' coming form, his wrinkled, wise face tinged with worry. Grasping a wooden cup from the table beside her, he held her head upwards to allow her to comfortably drink the cool liquid. Lourdes closed her eyes; she already felt her strength returning as she drank the water to the very last drop. Slowly opening her eyes to bright sunlight, she caught the sight of Lancelot and Merlin to her left, both men eyeing her with matching, worried expressions. Although Merlin thought that he and Lancelot were out of earshot, Lourdes distinctly heard him mumble, "You said she wielded a sword against _you_?"

Lancelot's tilted his head to the side, almost in acquiesce. His dark eyes shifted toward Merlin as he kept his voice low, admitting, "She seemed to have some skill with it, which makes me question her origins even more..."

As the two continued their hushed conversation, Lourdes calmly turned her attention towards the old medic, who remained standing bedside. Although he was considerably older and a bit wearier than she remembered, she would always recognize the pure kindness ever present on Gaius' countenance. Most of all, she would never forget the deeds that he had done for herself and her family all those years ago. Managing a small, crooked smile, she croaked out, "_It __is __good __to __see__ you __again,__ Gaius.__ It__ has __been __a __long __time._"

Gaius' wide eyes instantly met those of Lancelot and Merlin; he was just as taken aback as the two younger men in front of him. As three pairs of eyes bore upon Lourdes in wonder, Gaius replied flowingly in her tongue, "_The__ language__ of __the __religion__ of __the __East. __It __has __been __years __since __I __have__…_" Lancelot and Merlin shared an even more puzzled look, both furrowing their brows identically, before turning their eyes back towards what was transpiring between Lourdes and Gaius. As a look of recognition finally passed over Gaius' countenance, he cried in joy, "_Lourdes?__ Dear __girl, __is__ that __really __you?_"

Lourdes beamed as she and Gaius shared an embrace. She managed to nod, taking a weak hold of Gaius' hand. "_It __is. __Many __years __have__ passed__ since__ you__ last __visited__ my__ home,__ dear __Gaius._" Pulling the sleeve of her shirt to reveal half of her arm, Lourdes drew Gaius' attention to the blue mark on her wrist; an intricate symbol of the East. She hoped that would prove her identity; it was the only thing she could think of that she possessed in order to do so. "_I__ feared__ that__ you__ might __not __remember__ me __after __all __this __time._"

"Gaius…" Merlin said with a tinge of suspicion as he carefully moved towards his mentor, "What's going… what tongue are you…"

"It is the language of the religion of the East." Gaius replied, eyes twinkling as he met Merlin's and Lancelot's incredulous stares. Almost lost in his own thoughts, he murmured, "I have not spoken that tongue in many, many years…"

Crossing the room with wide strides, Lancelot made his way to Gaius' side, orbs shifting from Lourdes and the old medic, "And you two _do_ know each other?"

"Why yes." Gaius gave a wide smile, placing a loving hand on Lourdes' forehead. "She was once my pupil."

"Pupil?" Lancelot and Merlin both questioned in unison.

The light in Gaius' eyes seemed to diminish as he slightly hung his head. With a heavy sigh, his eyes landed on Lourdes' form, who maintained a curious stare at the old man. "This was many years ago, before I had made Camelot my permanent home and began to serve Uther. When I was considerably younger, I travelled through distant lands and across many seas. I cannot remember how long it has been now, but when I was considerably younger, I had ventured out east, to many lands and worlds unknown. I aimed to perfect my craft, to learn as much as I can from those foreign to us. Slowly but surely, I succeeded in this quest; but I knew in my heart that I needed something more. I needed a home. So, a few years afterwards, I decided to prolong my stay in the kingdom of _Anihc_. I met many wonderful people there, including Lourdes and her family…"

"_I am remembering your lessons, Gaius, and am beginning to understand your tongue once more._" Lourdes interjected, her voice in almost a panic. Wide-eyed, she begged the old medic, "_Please,__ do not tell them who I really am. I_ must _speak with you in private before..._"

Gaius cleared his throat, maintaining his composure in front of the bewildered Lancelot and Merlin, who were both captivated by Gaius' story. Forcing a smile, Gaius nodded towards Lourdes and patted her shoulder, ensuring the young woman that he would do as she had requested. "…I…I taught her our tongue as she taught me hers. I also taught her my…skills. She learned much at a young age and grew up to be an intelligent medic; one of the best in her lands." Although those statements were not lies, Gaius ensured to leave some critical information about Lourdes and her life out of this particular story. He broke into a smile, though Merlin could sense some meaning behind Gaius' next words: "Merlin, perhaps you can spend some time with Lourdes; you two can learn much from one another."

Surveying Gaius for a moment, Merlin then gave Lourdes a polite smile, holding out his hand in greeting. The young Warlock studied the young woman's face as he introduced himself sincerely, "Pleased to meet you, Lourdes. I'm Merlin."

Lourdes returned his handshake with a smile, her curious eyes studying Merlin's form. "Pleasure to meet you," she said perfectly, quite proud that she has retained much of Gaius' language lessons.

At this moment, Lourdes and Merlin shared a jolt between them, the sensation washing over their entire bodies as though they had jumped in a lake in the dead of winter. It wasn't a dreadful feeling, or one that felt menacing in any way; it almost resembled a realization of "being". The feeling only occurred in an instant, unrecognizable to either Gaius or Lancelot, but to Merlin and Lourdes, the joined force between them remained for at least a minute. Merlin gave her a look of puzzlement before quickly retrieving his hand; to Lourdes' relief, he seemed more curious of her now rather than suspicious.

Taking a place beside Merlin, Lancelot extended his hand towards Lourdes' once more, "I do apologize for what transpired in the woods earlier. I hope we did not -"

The door burst open at that moment without any warning, revealing a heaving Gwaine. His arms were entirely full of sacs of supplies, the oversized bags covering almost all of his face. "I have retrieved what you needed, Gaius. I also thought to bring the little princess' belongings, just in case she needed anything." With a mighty grunt, he placed everything in his arms on the wooden dining table a few paces from Lourdes' bed. With his full vision finally returned, he gave Lourdes a wide grin as he caught sight of her. "Ah! So she is finally awake." Sauntering over to Lourdes' side - almost too close for comfort in Lourdes' opinion - he made gestures all over his face and body as he enunciated slowly, "How. Are. You. Feeling?"

Lourdes narrowed her eyes, backing away from the knight and placing some much-needed space in between them. "Irritated."

"Good word choice, Lourdes." Gaius thoughtfully commented as Lancelot and Merlin attempted - and failed - to stifle their laughter.

Gwaine cocked a brow, genuinely taken aback. He placed his hands in the air in defense, surveying the men around him in wonder. "Did…did she just insult me in _our_ tongue?"

Lancelot patted Gwaine on his back, feigning sympathy, before he gathered Lourdes' belongings and placed it upon the bed beside her. "Afraid so, Gwaine. She's known you for less than a morning and she already shares the same sentiments that we do."

"Huh." With a tilt of his shaggy head, Gwaine took a shiny, red apple from his pocket and began to loudly munch upon it, "At least," he began with a full mouth, "she's not here to," then swallowed, "kill us, right?"

As Merlin perceived the look on Lourdes' face, he quipped, "Maybe just you."

The booming laughter around the room seemed to fade as Lourdes felt a dark feeling wash over her. Looking down, she realized that her fingertips made contact with Lancelot's hand once more as he organized her belongings upon the bed. She immediately locked eyes with Lancelot. Amidst the jovial laughter, a feeling of dread coursed through her once more, then settled at the pit of her stomach. Lancelot furrowed his brows at her uncomfortable expression, and then also felt a feeling of discomfort course through his being. Recoiling as though he had been burnt, Lancelot shared a momentary glance with Merlin before becoming lost in his own thoughts.

There was something at work here.

And he was going to figure out what it was.

333

**A/N:** What do you all think? Thanks for your support! xoxo IFHD


	3. Answers

**A/N:** How to pronounce Lourdes' name: In IPA, lɔ́rdz; or, simply, "Lor-dis". The name is pronounced differently in French and Spanish, however. So, however you pronounce it, it's probably right in _a_ language! =) But thank you to everyone who reviewed and continue to support this story! You're all amazing! xoxo IFHD

333

**Chapter 3: Answers**

Despite all the jovial banter in the room and the warm reception that Lourdes was _now_ receiving from the inhabitants of Camelot, Gaius noticed that she seemed to weaken once more, her eyes becoming sullen with fatigue. He felt pity for the girl, realizing just how long of a journey she had endured; a woman travelling on her own through such harsh, distant lands was close to suicide. Waving his hands towards the young men to politely gesture for them to leave, he began, "Merlin, please inform Arthur that our young visitor is fine and means us no harm. Retell my history with her and mention that, if he would be so kind, she is in need of his castle's hospitality as she regains her strength. I fear that her unceremonious and unannounced visit to Camelot may not mean good news." With one last inquisitive glance at Lourdes' form, Merlin nodded as he speedily exited the room. As the door closed, Gaius turned then towards the two remaining knights. "I have to run some errands in the village and around the castle until the early evening, so I will not be able to stay with Lourdes much today. She does need to rest, but I would be more comfortable if the two of you looked after her periodically as well. Would that be alright?"

Lancelot and Gwaine nodded in unison, genuinely accepting of the old medic's request. "I'll stay here first since Arthur does not need to meet with me until later in the afternoon," Lancelot quickly stepped forward and volunteered, jumping at the chance to be able to question her in private. Realizing that Gwaine was quirking his brow at his direction as a result of his eagerness, he sputtered, almost placating, "Is that alright, Gwaine? If you have other duties to…"

"Perfectly fine." With a mischievous smirk, Gwaine finished eating his apple before picking up his sac and lugging it upon his shoulder. "In fact, I do have some duties to complete…in the tavern. I shall be quite preoccupied till late afternoon." Making his way towards the door, Gwaine threw Lourdes a flirtatious wink, "Just don't take _too_long. I would just _love_ to spend some quality time with this feisty one." Met with Lourdes' scowl, the knight then made it a point to mirthfully add to Lancelot and Gaius, "…Just be sure to return afterwards to ensure that, well, she has not _murdered_ me yet!"

As Gwaine took his leave, Gaius leaned over towards Lourdes' form, placing his hand upon the side of her head. "We shall speak later, Lourdes. I can feel as though something is troubling you. If you are here in Camelot in your state, I fear as though I am right." At this statement, Lourdes could feel Lancelot's eyes boring upon her even without turning to see him. With Gaius noticing this slight tension, he cleared his throat and placed on a smile once more. He professed to Lourdes, attempting to quell any worries she might have, "Lancelot is one of the best knights in Camelot and is more than capable of looking after you. Please let him know if you are in need of anything."

With Gaius' final farewells, Lancelot and Lourdes were left alone.

Lancelot could barely wait until Gaius was out of earshot. "I need to understand what is going on," he said abruptly, almost abrasively, as his lips pursed into a thin line. His brown orbs unwaveringly pierced into Lourdes' as he asserted, "I know that the same feelings wash over you when we touch. I can see it in your eyes, in the expression on your face." He didn't break his stare, not willing to yield until he received the answers that he desired. "I know that you can understand every word I say, so please, do not even attempt to -" Lancelot saw that Lourdes had turned away from his gaze, pretending not to heed his words. "If you are indeed a sorceress and…"

Rage coursed through the young woman now. For how long has she been struggling with the definition of _what_ she was? For how many years has she been enduring the curse of knowing that she was different and that she would never, ever be normal again? _If__ I __was __ever __normal __to __begin__ with,_ she scoffed inwardly. Using the strength that she had regained in her short convalescence, she pushed herself upwards with her elbows at this accusation. With a scowl pressed upon her lips, she nearly barked, "Do not _ever_ call me that, _knight_! Do not speak of that which you do not know!"

Lancelot took a step back at her unexpected outburst, though remained fixated on one thing: her eyes. Instinct told him to unsheathe his sword and protect himself, though his mind fought for him to maintain his collected composure. Instead, he reached for one of Gaius' glass bottles and held it upon Lourdes' face. "Your…your eyes."

Shielding herself from the piercing sun, Lourdes could faintly see the reflection of her face. What she perceived on the glass almost frightened her: although her pupils remained dark, her iris shone bright blue; they were aglow, as if set afire. "What is happening to me?" she questioned herself as well as Lancelot. Then, disregarding Lancelot's form, she fixated her gaze upon her open palms. "First the visions, then the…"

"Visions?" Lancelot repeated, setting down the glass beaker before sitting down on the mattress beside her. "You were having visions when our hands touched?"

As feelings of panic wholly over took her, Lourdes attempted to scramble out of the bed, shoving the covers from her form. "I must find Gaius!" she cried, gritting her teeth as her muscles protested against her sudden movements. "I need to…"

"Whoa, wait…wait!" Placing his hands upon her shoulders, Lancelot endeavoured to appease her violent emotions. "You are too weak to even stand on your own…" Lourdes tried her best to struggle against him, shifting her body from his grasp, but the knight overpowered her with ease. "Look, Gaius will return later on this evening. I can try to find him now, but he did not think you ill when he examined you earlier. You are in need of rest..."

"You do not understand." Lourdes said softly, eyes beginning to brim with tears. "Gaius does not know that they are after me and that they will not rest until they find me." It was as though she were speaking to herself now, almost unaware that Lancelot was by her side. She blankly stared upon the ground. "I possess something that they want, and -"

"'They'? M'lady, who are you speaking of?" The knight's tone was gentle now, almost soothing, as he studied the woman in front of him. For an instant, he took notice of the unique beauty that she indeed possessed. Her features were unlike any other he had seen in Camelot; the peoples of the East were quite a rare sight, even in his travels. Although he was not certain, he guessed that she was of the same age as he. He was intrigued that although her countenance bore maturity upon it, she still seemed to retain such innocence. She seemed so strong and fragile at the same time; able to protect, yet also needed protection. Now, Lancelot not only wanted to understand her situation, but…_her_. "What do they want from you?"

Rivulets of tears began falling down Lourdes' cheeks now. She was so angered, fatigued, and frightened. The weight that bore upon her shoulders was unjustly placed there; she was expected to embody a warrior experienced in battle when all her heart desired was a bit of peace and normalcy.

"M'lady, listen to me, please." Lancelot attempted to meet her gaze, shifting closer to her. "The castle of Camelot is well-protected. If anyone is trying to find and hurt you, I assure you that they will have to meet more than two dozen swords to even get inside the castle. You are a friend of Gaius - trust that King Arthur will not rest until you are truly safe." The knight could see that her eyes were reverting back to their normal state, the blue colour dissipating, as he continued his speech, "You hold some sort of power that I cannot understand, and I can see that it troubles you to speak of it. But as long as you promise that you mean no harm to myself or…"

"I mean you no harm. I swear it." Almost automatically, Lourdes raised her palm to touch the knight's cheek, though ultimately stopped herself and retracted her hand so as not to alarm him. "…But I now fear that I am bringing harm to Camelot."

At this point, the mistrust that Lancelot harboured for the woman in front of him quickly dissipated, finally believing that she meant no malice. He could feel the weight of her words; she was being honest, but he hoped that the latter part of her statement were not true. She spoke of visions and exhibited physical transformations; perhaps he could speak to Merlin about seers whose eyes shone blue…

Then, Lancelot had a thought. Did _Gaius_ know this about his former pupil? Whatever she possessed, it was clearly _magical_ - there was no denying that. Her aura seemed all too familiar, almost similar to that of Merlin's.

With a heavy sigh, the knight gingerly rubbed the sides of Lourdes' arms in an attempt to comfort her. She did not fight his proximity, nor did she seem opposed to it. However, her orbs seemed unfocused, expression exhibiting weariness. "You need to rest. Regain your strength so that you can seek counsel with Gaius and be able to tell him everything. I am sure you know of the knowledge that he possesses; I am confident that he will be able to shed some light on what is happening to you."

Lourdes slowly nodded in acceptance. "Please, do not speak of this to…"

Lancelot immediately understood her request. "What transpired will remain in my confidence. You have my word."

In complete silence, the two locked eyes once more. Lourdes immediately felt as though she could trust the knight; he was a man of his word, of that she was certain. She felt more at ease that she could confide in someone other than Gaius in Camelot, that she actually felt _protected_ from everything that she was running from in a foreign land. Lancelot, on the other hand, wasn't quite sure how he was feeling at this point, of what exactly to make of the woman before him and of her situation. He could not believe - or did not _want_ to believe - that she was placing Camelot in danger. What he did know, however, was that he had the urge to protect her, to face whoever she was running from in her stead. He did not find himself feeling this way because he felt as though it was his duty as a knight; the emotions emerged from somewhere deep within his being.

As both were lost in their own thoughts, Lancelot did not release her from his grasp, and Lourdes made no move to distance herself from him. The knight managed a small smile, feeling at ease in her company.

The door flew open at this instant, causing the two to jump and recoil from one another. Revealing a heaving Merlin, the young Warlock's expression suddenly transformed from one of worry and discomfort to surprise and bashfulness. "Sorry." He croaked out as he surveyed the scene, wincing, "I thought there was…I heard something…"

"A rat." Lancelot blurted out, now standing upright at the foot of the bed. "Lourdes just saw a rat and began to scream…"

Lourdes shot Lancelot a weary look, unappreciative of the fact that the knight portrayed her as frightened of rodents!

Merlin observed the two momentarily before his eyes met Lourdes'. He quirked his head to the side, feeling the weight of Lourdes' concentration upon his form. "_Merlin,__ can__ you__ hear __me?_" Lourdes' voice suddenly entered Merlin's mind, though the two remained locked in silence. "_From__ the__ moment __we__ met,__ I__ knew__ you __could__ feel__ my __power,__ just __as__ I__ could__ feel__ yours.__ Please__ know__ that__ I__ mean __no__ harm. __I__ need__ Gaius__' __help.__ He__ will__ know __what __is __happening__ to __me__…"_

_"__What__'__s__ happening __to __you?__"_ Merlin replied in thought, furrowing his brows, "_What__ do __you __mean, __Lourdes?__"_

_ "I feel myself changing, Merlin. My powers…"_

"Are you two alright?"

Lancelot's query broke Lourdes' and Merlin's concentration. The two shook their heads as their focus returned to the room.

"Fine, just fine." Merlin said assuredly, dimples appearing on his cheeks as he pressed his lips into a tight smile. "I'll just…be on my way…"

And then he was gone, just as quickly as he came.

"That's Merlin for you." Lancelot shrugged, a smirk forming upon his lips as he gazed upon Lourdes once more. "Well, m'lady, I implore you to get some rest. You've been through much today." As he made his way towards the door, he added as an afterthought, "Granted, some of those ordeals were because of me, but…"

"I completely understand your actions, Sir Lancelot, and you need not regret them." Lourdes gave him a sincere smile, sinking lower upon the bed in fatigue. "Thank you for your company. I hope I did not withhold you from other engagements."

With one last glance at Lourdes as he pulled the door closed behind him, the knight declared with a smile:

"I remained here by choice, m'lady, not because it was mandated by duty."


	4. Reconnaissance

**Chapter 4: Reconnaissance **

For the first time in months, Lourdes was able to rest fully and soundly; she did not feel the impending danger lurking around the corner, and nightmares were absent from her sleep. When she awoke, she felt entirely reinvigorated, finding that her physical form thanked her for the much needed respite. Her mind was also more at ease, and Lourdes felt as though she owed this state to her conversation with Lancelot…no, not only that, but to Lancelot himself.

_Lancelot_…

A soft rap on the wooden door drew Lourdes' attention as she was preparing to organize her meager belongings. As the lodgings were not hers, she felt a bit out of place when she called out, "C-come in?"

"You don't sound like an old man…" came a muffled, almost unnatural, voice from the other side of the threshold.

A quizzical expression manifested itself upon Lourdes' face before she replied with, "Um…I'm sorry, but Gaius isn't…"

Before she could even finish her explanation, the door abruptly swung open, revealing a widely-grinning Gwaine. Making a teasing face, he continued in his mocking, high-pitched voice, "And you _certainly_ don't look like an old man…"

Lourdes gave out an audible groan, somewhat knowing that the knight would _never _let go of the fact that he had actually managed to trick her. Throwing one of her tunics at his head in frustration, she called out in her mother tongue, "_Greetings_, _son __of __a__ pig_!"

The knight expertly caught the flying tunic with his right hand. Waving it above his head in a circular motion, he sauntered over to Lourdes, stopping only a mere inch behind her back. Repeatedly raising his eyebrows, he purred into her left ear, "Have I ever told you that your native tongue sounds quite…alluring?"

"You would not think so if you knew what I had just said." She retorted, taking notice of his proximity, though keeping her back purposefully to the brazen knight.

"It's not _what_ you say, m'lady, but _how_ you say it." Gwaine proclaimed, giving her a wink before plopping down on the creaky stool beside the dining table and subsequently crossing his outstretched legs upon another stool. His mirthful eyes fell upon Lourdes, almost inquisitively. "Lancelot informed me a while ago that you were sleeping quite soundly. He must've bored you to that state, I presume? You know," he animatedly waved his hands in a circular motion, as though searching for the proper words, "with all his brooding and sulking and…_emotions_!" Eyes closed, the cheeky knight clutched his heart for effect, with his other fist placed firmly upon his forehead. "Woe is me!"

Lourdes couldn't help but take notice of the knight's _brilliant_ performance. She shook her head, admittedly amused at his dramatic display. Then, twisting her head towards his form, she declared, "He was very kind and of good company, sir knight."

"Is that so?" Gwaine outstretched his arms to his sides, palms facing upwards. A wide grin plastered itself upon his face. "Well, then! You're in luck, because, as you will see, I am of even better company." Energetically hopping off from his seated position and swiftly standing upright, he gave Lourdes a low bow, informing her, "Not only am I here to see how you fare, but I am also here to escort you to your very own castle chambers. King Arthur has specifically commanded that you receive quarters fit for a princess."

Lourdes was genuinely taken aback by Arthur's hospitality; he had not even met her yet, and he commanded such a thing? _When__ this __is __all __over,_ she thought, _I__ will __indeed__ repay __Arthur __and __his __Camelot_. She had not even been in Camelot for a day, and already she had been touched by such kindness from so many of its citizens. Quickly taking her dangling tunic from Gwaine's outstretched hand, she admitted, "I only wished to board in an inn somewhere in the village. I never expected to be treated like…"

"Nonsense!" Gwaine easily waved her protests off, helping her gather her belongings together, "Gaius is held in high regard here in Camelot. He has known King Arthur since birth and cares for him like a son. So, whoever Gaius holds in high regard is someone who will be treated with the highest respect by Arthur as well as his subjects."

Studying the smirk that formed upon Gwaine's lips, Lourdes commanded in genuine wonder, "Those words that just escaped from your lips were…actually worth hearing."

With a snicker and a quick cluck of his tongue, Gwaine remarked assuredly, "M'lady, you'll soon find out that I am _quite_ full of surprises."

Surveying his face, Lourdes noticed a slight cut on the base of Gwaine's forehead. Curious, she delicately moved tendrils of the knight's long, dark hair from his face with the tips of her fingers. Gwaine remained silent through this, though his eyes freely moved upon her countenance, memorizing her features. Upon examination, Lourdes concluded that the wound was not deep, but looked as though it threatened to reopen and bleed. "Sit." She suddenly commanded, searching around the room for any sign of medical supplies that she could use. "I need to treat that cut before it becomes worse, or even infected." Ignoring the knight's various protests, Lourdes continued about the room, gathering a few of Gaius' supplies in her hands. Motioning for Gwaine to follow her, they ended up sitting comfortably upon the bed. As she began to treat the wound, Lourdes guessed, a mocking tone lining her voice, "Did you…trip and fall?"

"Pfft! M'lady, give me a _little_ more credit!" Gwaine raised his chin proudly, though Lourdes was quick to readjust his head to continue the treatment. He cooperated with a mumbled 'sorry,' then continued, "Just a little tavern brawl, is all. Couldn't help but protect Camelot's citizens from unfair treatment."

"Quite noble of you." Lourdes grinned, patting the side of his face as she finished. "I think you'll live."

"All thanks to you." Gwaine, then, twisted his head slightly and gave her open palm a brief kiss. "My saviour."

Lourdes burst out laughing, pushing the knight playfully upon the arm. "Oh, come off it!"

"Kind of makes me wonder what other _skills_ you possess…"

Seeing the playful glint in the Gwaine's eyes, the young woman did not miss the underlying message there, which actually caused her to blush. In an effort to retain her composure, she blurted, "Sir Gwaine, don't you have somewhere to take me?"

The knight let out a guffaw as he tilted his head towards the door. "Follow me."

Gwaine contentedly led Lourdes through the winding halls and stairs of Camelot. The white castle was as remarkable inside as it was outside; various marble statues and weapons adored the halls and walls, and, adding to its prestige, red-caped, armoured knights stood guard at almost every entrance. Laughter and jovial talk echoed throughout the halls and courtyard, and the bustling sounds of villagers, servants, and other workers collided in a beautiful mélange, illuminating the live atmosphere within the castle walls. As they walked, Gwaine stole curious glances at Lourdes, who seemed to be wholly entranced as her senses took in all of her surroundings; she did not want to miss a detail about her new environment! The knight smiled then, a _brilliant_ idea forming in his thoughts.

"Here we are, then." Gwaine announced as he opened the door to her chambers. "You're in the north-west wing, in the hallway adjacent from the knights' quarters. 'Tis a great view and certainly a well-protected area of the castle." Placing her belongings at the foot of the door, he barely allowed her a peek inside before he proclaimed, "However, your journey will not end here! Come. I will take you to the south side of the castle, towards our beautiful training grounds." He clucked his tongue in mock disappointment, waving a finger at her nose. "By the way you handled your sword this morning, it seems as though you could use a little practice yourself!" Before Lourdes could get in a word about that latter poke, the brazen man called out in front of her, "Come now, little princess, no time to be tardy!"

Having to jog to catch up with the speedy knight, Lourdes had to admit that she did not mind seeing more of the castle; this was now her refuge, after all, her temporary home. What she was thankful for most of all was that these moments distracted her mind from what she was presently enduring; this was her momentary respite from the cruel circumstances that have been inflicted upon her, her reminder that there were some things left in this world that were good and beautiful.

"And here are our training grounds."

From the entrance, Lourdes could not even count the amount of knights that were training in front of her, akin to a melee; some were on powerful steeds, a few brandished swords in mock combat, while others practiced their archery. She was greatly impressed by their skills and discipline, witnessing firsthand why Camelot's army was spoken of with such high regard. It seemed as though these red-caped knights were capable of defeating any foe and triumphing over any creature that would attempt to harm the kingdom.

In the distance, Lourdes recognized Merlin, who stood beside a dirty-blonde, well-built knight; Arthur's regal poise instantly gave away his identity to Lourdes. To Arthur's right, what looked like a beautiful servant girl with dark-olive skin and brownish-black, curly hair seemed to wait on him. She noticed that she stole glances with the king when she could, the pair seemingly lost in their own world. Lourdes felt a slight smirk tug upon her lips, their loving exchanges so obvious to her keen senses. However, what she perceived next managed to erase her smile altogether.

Opposite of the three stood Lancelot, sword rested upon his shoulder. He wore a stoic expression, his face not exhibiting any sign of merriment, despite the lively atmosphere of which he was apart. Upon seeing another shared moment between Arthur and the servant woman, in which the woman lightly kissed Arthur's cheek, Lourdes noticed that Lancelot visibly frowned and ripped his eyes away from the scene; turning his back, he aimed to distract himself by interacting with some of the other knights to his side. Lourdes' curiosity was piqued then, her senses strongly indicating to her the unhappiness that relentlessly cloaked itself upon Lancelot. Even from such a distance, the knight's slumped expression made it clear to her that he…

"A feast for the eyes, is it not?"

Gwaine's voice shook Lourdes from her reverie. To her side, the knight could not help but grin, an arm outstretched to present the scene before her. "I assure you, m'lady, that you'll never find more skilled, courageous, and _incredibly__ handsome_ knights in all the land!" Then, he made it a point to correct, "Of course, _I_ am the most hand some knight in all the land, but…"

Lourdes finally managed to tear her eyes from Lancelot's form, though found it rather difficult. Managing a small smile, she elbowed the knight, saying sincerely, "I think I am beginning to become used to your company, Sir Gwaine. I truly appreciate the time you have taken to give me a tour of Camelot."

"Pleasure is all mine, m'lady." Gwaine moved his face closer to Lourdes', voicing affectionately, "It may take some time, but I will grow on you."

"Is that so?" With a raised brow, Lourdes crossed her arms, challenging his statement.

Another confident smirk plastered itself upon Gwaine's face, accepting the challenge. Taking a tendril of her hair and placing it behind her ear, he said in almost a whisper, "Of that, I am certain."

333

**A/N:** So…Team Lancelot or Team Gwaine? XD

I have SUCH plans for this story… I can't even wait to write it myself!

Let me know what you thought of this chapter. ;) xx IFHD


	5. Secrets and Revelations

**Chapter 5: Secrets and Revelations**

Lourdes rested her elbows upon the sill of the stone window of her chambers. Her expression was indecipherable, as though a thousand different emotions were being exhibited on her countenance all at once. She felt relief and happiness for her current state and safety, and yet, she felt something continually tugging at her inner being; no doubt that what transpired throughout the day - particularly that with both Lancelot and Gwaine - was responsible for this. With an exhale, she cast her dark eyes outwards, overlooking the lush gardens below her, and then further into the distance towards the outlying village. Dusk slowly crept upon Camelot, and the rows of homes upon the horizon eventually disappeared underneath the blanket of darkness. Nevertheless, upon the background of twinkling stars, Lourdes could still see the silhouetted beauty of the land before her.

Something triggered her keen senses then, causing her to abruptly stand upright. Twisting her head towards the door behind her, she called out with assurance, "Come in, Merlin."

On the other side of the threshold, Merlin gingerly lowered his arm, which had been poised to knock. Astounded, he poked his head inside the room slowly, eyebrow raised, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you're able to do that?"

Lourdes turned to fully face him, meeting his toothy grin with a warm smile. "It still surprises me that I can do that as well, Merlin." Placing a hand upon his arm, she gestured for him to take a seat. "I thought about the way we communicated earlier, about how we can _feel_ each other's presence. In the past, I found myself being able to find different connections with those who practiced magic, and yet…" she eyed him thoughtfully, her lips pursed into a thin line, "…the feelings that come to me whenever you are near are nothing like I've ever felt before. The only explanation that I could come up with was that you're…different from the others somehow."

With a thoughtful pause at this description, Merlin nodded in agreement, his head bobbing from side to side. "I _have_ been repeatedly told that I am different…" He trailed off, then articulated thoughtfully, "However, there is a marked difference between those who _practice_ magic and those who _possess_ it."

Lourdes' eyes grew wide at this, leaning forward at his statement. "You mean to tell me that you were _born_ with magic, as I was?"

It was Merlin's turn to become taken aback at this. The young Warlock knew that it was rare for humans to _develop_ magic, but for them to be actually _born_ with magic was even rarer. "Yes, I was." He then thought of his own prophecy: that he was the great Emrys, the one who was destined to help Arthur unite all of Albion. "My mother sent me to Gaius when I was old enough, hoping that he could help me. I don't know what I would've done without him…what I would do without him."

"I know those sentiments all too well." A slight frown appeared upon Lourdes' countenance. "In fact, I am in desperate need of his help. He knew of my gifts while I was growing up. Now, I feel something within me becoming stronger. I cannot describe what it is, but it's frightening, Merlin; the way it sometimes overtakes and overwhelms me, as though I am not able to control it." The two locked eyes in earnest as Lourdes proclaimed, "I need to know what this is…what I _am_."

As though on cue, Lourdes felt Gaius' presence approaching her chambers; although her senses were not as acute as it was with Merlin's, they were present nonetheless. Even before the physician could knock as well, she had opened the door, greeted him with a smile, and gestured for him to enter.

Instead of a bewildered expression akin to Merlin's, the court physician only shook his head, commenting, "I don't think I'll ever become used to that." He shared an embrace with the young woman, then proceeded to rub her back in comfort. "How are you feeling? I do apologize that I am only able to see you now."

"Gaius, please do not apologize." Lourdes shook her head profusely, sincerity lining her tone. "I am the one who should be apologizing to all of you for my sudden appearance. I would never mean to be an inconvenience to any of you."

Gaius pinched the tip of her chin, almost fatherly-like. "Dear girl, knowing your spirit, you would only bring us joy." The old man patted Merlin's back as he took a seat beside the young Warlock. "Lourdes, I have told Arthur that you are here to seek further training as a medic. He has granted permission for you to stay and become another apprentice. Although that would be our story, it does not have to be completely untrue - we could continue our lessons, after all these years…"

Merlin vigorously nodded, wholly agreeing with that plan. "Seeing as though the king utterly _enjoys_ putting me to labour and seeing me suffer, I think this would be a fantastic idea, Lourdes. I may not always be here to help Gaius, and perhaps the people of Camelot would rejoice for another well-trained medic lodging here in the castle. And you…"

"…would be hidden and well-protected." Lourdes finished for him, a smirk tugging at her lips. She furrowed her brows then, feeling as though something was amiss. "But why the pretense, Gaius? I thought I would inform the king, as well as you, about what is transpiring?"

Gaius and Merlin shared a knowing look. The old physician warned, "Magic is banned from Camelot, Lourdes; it is the law. Although the king may be able to help you with everything else, Arthur must never know that you have magical abilities. If he hears wind of what you are capable of, I do not know if Merlin and I can entirely protect you…"

"Banned?" Lourdes repeated in incredulity, eyes landing upon Merlin in slight agitation. "So…he does not know about you, Merlin? And Gaius, you -"

"I regret to inform you that I no longer practice the art of magic." Gaius let out a sigh, almost regrettably. "And as for Merlin, well…this is a secret that he has kept from Arthur for a very long time."

Lourdes could not believe what she was hearing. How could magic be outlawed in Camelot? In her lands, magical beings were free to roam, to live at peace - and as one - with her people. In her eyes, this was what made Anihc prosperous; it was a land of multibeings, working together for the common good. How could the citizens of Camelot live in a society where special beings were punished - or worse, _killed_? Didn't Arthur and his court realize that some of these beings were _born_ this way and had no choice in _what_ they are? How could they be outlawed, banned, and punished for being who they truly are?

"Merlin and I have entrusted one another with the deepest of secrets, Lourdes. You should not fear that he will entrust yours to others…"

"No, no, I do not fear that, Gaius." She threw Merlin a gaze of admiration. "I trust Merlin. It's just that…I fear as though I have put Camelot in danger by being here, and I feel as though King Arthur should know the truth." She paused then, realizing that neither Gaius nor Merlin was aware of her true reason for being in Camelot. "I was forced to leave Anihc by the command of my brother, Luis, when men from the North began to invade our lands. I could not question his command, but when I questioned his decision, he only said that he wanted to protect me and that leaving our kingdom was my only hope. He was adamant about my leaving being in secret, and although it pained him, he pleaded that I travel alone to Camelot in order to find you, Gaius. He did not trust anyone else with my life, fearing that there were traitors in our midst, and only trusted that I could care for myself. I then had little choice but to travel incognito for many moons, finding every method I could to make it here. In the last few days, when I knew that my horse would not be able to survive the rest of the journey, I set out on foot." Her eyes became somber now, almost barren. "Luis remains in Anihc now, leading our combined forces, and is preparing for another impending Northern attack. The king of Aissur, Czernobog, will not rest until my brother and I are killed, until the throne of Anihc is in his hands…"

"Wait…" Merlin interjected as she trailed off, furrowing his brows, "…_your_ combined forces? Do you mean to say that you have an army at your command?"

Gaius' and Lourdes' orbs met. With a nod of permission from Lourdes, Gaius turned his gaze upon his young apprentice. "Lourdes is of royal blood, Merlin. She is the princess of Anihc, and her brother, Luis, the king."

Merlin's jaw instantly fell at this revelation, finding himself speechless. For once.

Lourdes threw the still-shocked Warlock a worried smile, but continued, "That is not all, Gaius. Something is happening to me, and I do not know what it is. My abilities from before remain, but that is not what worries me. I feel my powers becoming…_stronger_; I am having more visions and my eyes…they…they shine bright blue when I am angered…" Gaius and Merlin continued to listen intently, both enthralled by her tale. "I just fear that, one day, I might not be able to control it."

Gaius placed a comforting hand upon the side of her arm. "Lourdes, you have been a special being since you were born; your mother and father - rest their souls - were certain of this. You were raised as a princess and a high priestess of the Eastern religion, but I know that they kept some things from you…"

"What?" Lourdes' brows furrowed, betraying her apprehension. "Why would they do that?"

"Because they believed that, one day, you would realize your true powers."

The confusion on Lourdes' face was conspicuous. "But I have always felt that there was something different about me; even as a child, I knew that I had certain abilities that were not normal for a human. My mother, father, and brother accepted this about me, and they even had others teach me how to control it!"

"Yes, Lourdes…" Gaius was conflicted then, unsure of how to tell her exactly what he knew. "…but maybe you had not reached your ultimate potential yet. If you feel as though you are changing now, perhaps more of your power is manifesting."

"Gaius, I do not understand…"

The old medic stood then, slowly pacing as he held his hands behind his back. "I do not know much about this, but what I do know is that there is a prophecy in the Eastern religion that a human would be born with unspeakable power, one who could easily surpass any power possessed by those who merely practiced magic. No one exactly knew how this power would develop or manifest, and there were various accounts of its purpose for existence, but stories have been written about its potential possibilities and dangers for many years." Placing his palms upon Lourdes' shoulders, he finished, "During my time in Anihc, your father confided in me that the exact description, time, and date of that prophecy perfectly coincided with _your_ birth. When your powers began to surface, they grew certain that you were the fulfillment of that prophecy, even though they did not exactly know what it meant."

It was Lourdes' turn to be floored by Gaius' revelation. After all of these years, this had been kept from her? All of this time, she was purposely kept in the dark? Swallowing, she weakly croaked, "How can this be possible? How did they know that…how do _I_ know that I am that prophecy? Everything could have just been coincidence!"

"True or not, there are many who strongly believe in these prophecies, particularly those of the Eastern religion." Gaius frowned at her expression, seeing her colliding emotions clearly upon her countenance. "Lourdes, if this Czernobog does know of this prophecy and somehow learned of the circumstances of your birth as well as your developing powers, I fear that he is not after the throne of Anihc…"

Lourdes met Gaius' eyes as he finished:

"…he is after _you_."


	6. Ready, Aim, Fire

**Chapter 6: Ready, Aim, Fire**

A few days passed since Lourdes received the life-altering revelations from Gaius. It was much for her to take in, but, thankfully, Merlin made it a priority to help her cope and teach her techniques to control her abilities. The young Warlock knew, through his own experiences, how much weight had been placed upon her shoulders and how magic could be all-consuming. In a way, they were both bound to ancient prophecies, as though their fates were written in the stars and they had absolutely no choice in the matter. Merlin knew how suffocating it could be at times, acting through free will, yet knowing that destiny already had other plans. But, as their bond quickly became stronger, it was as though he had gained an apprentice in Lourdes; he desired to teach her what he knew, but was also eager to learn what she had to teach him. With the combined counsel of Merlin and Gaius, Lourdes willed herself to remain strong no matter what adversities and obstacles crossed her path. She could not exist in constant worry, in constant fear; she had to press forward with her life, to begin building a new one in Camelot. Most of all, it was comforting to know that, whatever fell upon her shoulders, Merlin and Gaius would always be by her side.

As the sun's dancing rays peeked over the distant horizon of Camelot, Lourdes' eyes fluttered open. She relished in the peace that the early morning brought to her, lightly stretching before she languidly stood from her bed. An idea came to her then. She knew that, at this time of the morning, only the servants would be up and about to begin the day; however, the knights would not be on the training grounds to begin their practice for at least another hour or so. She inwardly smiled then, for this allowed her plenty of time to herself. Placing on a simple blue tunic, dark trousers, and black riding boots, she scurried through the halls of Camelot, politely greeting the castle's workers and servants as she briskly strode towards the training grounds.

Exiting from the south side of the castle, it did not take Lourdes long to come upon the nearby lake adjacent to the jousting arena. As a picturesque scene nestled between wooded hills, it brought her much tranquility to simply pass by the site. Save for the flitting and tweeting of birds and the distant neighing of horses, the setting was entirely serene and quiet…

…that is, until she heard a series of splashes beyond a turn.

Narrowing her eyes in curiosity, she listlessly followed the sound; footsteps light, ears perked, eyes alert. As she peeked around the corner of an old oak, Lourdes caught sight of Gwaine halfway inside the lake, the still water rising up just shy of his waist. Removing his last article of clothing - his tunic - and tossing it haphazardly behind him upon the smooth rocks on the nearby shore, he submerged himself underwater, completely bare. He reappeared a few moments later, back still turned to her. He tossed his head back and pushed his slick hair behind his ears before letting out a sigh of relaxation. Seemingly lost in his own world, the knight began to wash his arms and chest, muscles flexed and clearly defined with every movement. Lourdes couldn't help but quip to herself that, when Gwaine remained utterly silent, he was not _so__ bad_ on the eyes…

Lourdes allowed her stare to linger on Gwaine's form for a moment longer when she realized just how long she had been standing at that position. With a light swallow, she finally managed to pry her gawking eyes away from the bathing knight, inwardly abashed by her keen _observance_. Finally remembering what she had planned to do that morning once more, she turned on her heel in order to make a swift escape.

Or so she thought.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare, m'lady, or are you going to come in and join me?"

Frozen, the young woman gulped at Gwaine's cheeky-but-probably-serious inquiry, then wanted to pinch herself a few moments later for actually _pondering_ upon it. Still without a reply, she remained behind the oak in a fit of pseudo-shame. Thankfully half-covered by the tree's trunk, her body was slightly turned away from the full view of the knight.

"Well?" Gwaine prodded with a cocky grin, seemingly enjoying her exhibition of embarrassment. His dripping form waded closer towards her. "I would think your answer would be the latter?"

"The answer is neither!" she called out with a shaken voice, still refusing to turn and fully face the knight. Fumbling her words, she finally managed to end with, "You, sir, have a good day! Well, place some clothes on before you go about your day, but… a good day nonetheless!"

A shallower splash. The movement sounded closer…

With a mirthful chuckle, Gwaine now stood only a couple of meters behind her. "I told you I'd grow on you."

"You never said you'd be in a state of undress…!"

Gwaine was enjoying this, really and truly; and he thought today would just be a _bore_! In a relaxed stance, the knight leaned his elbow upon the tree trunk before crossing his arms upon his chest. "You mean to tell me you bathe with your clothes on?" She tensed then, finally realizing that he was literally right behind her. "And let me remind you that _you_ had your eyes on _me_ while _I_ was bathing." He tilted his head downward, his breath tickling her neck. "Perhaps _I_ should be the one who's all aflush?"

Did a growl just come out of Lourdes' throat? Using a flat palm to cover the side of her face, she adamantly defended, "I am _not_ aflush, just…respectful of your dignity!"

Gwaine shook his head to himself and rolled hid eyes before tearing her hand - with some effort - away from her face. When Lourdes finally willed herself to look back at him - and his entire form - she then realized that he had, in between her moments of shame and embarrassment, somehow placed his trousers on. Breathing out from her bottom lip, the young woman finally relaxed and turned on her heels to completely face him.

"I respect that you respect my dignity," Gwaine said then, another smirk forming upon his stubbled face, "but feel free to lay your eyes upon me at your leisure, because I sure know that I will do the same for you." He gave a lavish bow to add effect, water still effortlessly free-falling from his body.

Lourdes couldn't help but let out a series of chortles at this point. "Oh, Gwaine! I honestly do not know how such sweet words roll off your tongue so easily. Something tells me you've had _much_ practice." She matched his stance, now crossing her arms over her chest. "Tell me…how many women have fallen for that _charm_ of yours?"

The brazen knight waddled to her side and began to encircle her, trailing his fingers lightly through her hair. After a moment of _excruciating_ pondering, Gwaine responded with:

"All of them."

A wide grin appeared on Lourdes' countenance as a result of the knight's sanguine expression. She halted his walking by placing a hand on his bare chest. "I'm _certain_ your father would be so proud of you for that…"

Gwaine tilted his head in acquiesce, his expression suddenly becoming neutral. "If I had known him, I'm certain he would be, too."

As the knight caught the sight of Lourdes' furrowed brows and accompanying worried expression, he slightly turned his head away and took a step back.

He wouldn't get into this with her.

Not now.

Instead of allowing the discomfort to overtake him, Gwaine plastered a grin on his face as best as he could. "Well, m'lady, I do apologize for keeping you. I just thought it appropriate to inquire why you were so longingly staring at my naked form this early in the morning. I must admit, however, that this is certainly a good start for today."

A squeal of mocked annoyance came from Lourdes' lips as she playfully shoved his chest. "Just put your tunic back on before you return in the castle, will you?"

Gwaine began to strut backwards, still facing her, as he outstretched his arms to his sides. "And deprive all the women of Camelot of a wonderful view? Nonsense!"

333

In her youth, Lourdes had always had a fascination with the art of war; not the _act_ of war itself, but the skills that one needed to hone and develop with the _tools_ of war. Although she had been permitted to be trained in Anihc in hand to hand combat, she was mostly given Eastern swords and knives; the bow and arrow were never really part of her daily lesson plans. Curious, she lifted a large longbow placed upon a wooden slab and gingerly pulled a freshly-made arrow from a nearby quiver. Not sure exactly how to place the arrow upon the string, she awkwardly held the bow, unable to balance the arrow properly upon the string and arrow rest.

"By the way you're holding that arrow, m'lady, I fear as though you might shoot yourself right in the eye."

The unexpected speech behind her threw Lourdes off-guard, causing not only her heart to jump, but her to swirl around, pull the bowstring, and somehow release the arrow. The lethal projectile came dangerously close to Lancelot's right cheek; although it flew right past his face, the arrow tip would have easily marked skin - or worse - had the knight's dodging reflexes were a fraction of a second slower. With a mumbled curse, Lancelot looked back to where the arrow landed - safely upon the ground now - and then towards to Lourdes' awkward, frozen form. Wincing, Lourdes gave Lancelot a crooked smile.

"Oops."

Brow raised, the knight quipped, "That's not _exactly_ the word _I_ would use right about now…"

Lourdes crossed her arms in jest, proclaiming, "Perhaps Gaius skipped that particular language lesson with me. I'd _love_ for you to teach me the words you speak of…"

Giving her a mocking glance, Lancelot stepped forward, his hand outstretched towards her. "Come on." He wiggled his fingers towards him. "Hand it over."

Lourdes feigned defeat, slumping her shoulders and hanging her head, before relinquishing the weapon. Perhaps it was a good idea for her to cease and desist her "training" with the bow and arrow…before she shot someone's eyes out, including her own! Through Lancelot's mumbles of 'this is only for the good of Camelot,' she defended, "I am aware of how to use a bow! You just startled me, that's all!" Mission failed. Try as she might, she was not even _close_ to convincing the smirking knight.

With a low chuckle, Lancelot held up the bow in front of him with perfect form. Locking the arrow perfectly between the string and arrow rest, he released the projectile in a smooth, fluid motion, which landed on a target board quite a few meters from where they were standing. "Do you see the stance? The way your body is formed in relation to the bow and arrow is just as important as how you hold the weapon." He grinned then, holding out the bow to her encouragingly. "Now you try."

Lourdes gingerly retrieved the bow from Lancelot's grasp, now feeling even _more_ like a novice. However, she wasn't one to give up, no matter what the issue or adversity; throughout her life, the young woman always had an endless supply of tenacity. Taking another arrow from the quiver, she curiously watched from the corners of her eyes as Lancelot moved behind her. The knight softly rested his hands upon her shoulder, then adjusted the positions of her upper arms as she drew the bowstring back. Lourdes felt a bit unnerved at his closeness, but did as he instructed her to do. However, she found herself focusing more on his touches and lithe movements rather than the ongoing lesson. His breath was hot upon her cheek as he spoke, and she felt his voice reverberate through her body, even though it was almost as soft as a hush. Lancelot, then, noticed how she tensed at his touch, and almost reconsidered the makeshift bow-and-arrow lesson in fear of making Lourdes feel uncomfortable. Then, thinking himself as _overthinking_, he shook the thought from his head and resumed to gently rest his hands upon her waist. "Stay in this form as you load the arrow. Good. Now, pull the string back, keeping the bow steady." Their eyes met briefly before he softly commanded, "Release."

With a commanding thud, her arrow landed upon the target board, a little to the left of Lancelot's previous shot.

"I…I hit the target board! And not you! Or me!" Lourdes cried gleefully, smiling back at Lancelot. She let out a hearty laugh. "Now, if Gaius had taught me how to do _that_ earlier in my life…"

The knight was amused by her reaction and kept his palm rested upon her lower back. "With a little practice, m'lady, you will be skilled with the bow and arrow as well as with the sword."

Lourdes placed the weapon down upon the grass and grasped his arm, not seeming to mind their proximity. "Tell me, how did you learn? Better yet, how did you become a knight of Camelot?"

Lancelot's eyes fell to where she touched him, feeling content about their lighthearted interaction. He then offered his left elbow out for her to take, and Lourdes accepted the gesture by linking arms with him. The pair walked towards the open jousting arena to the south as Lancelot responded in a tranquil tone, "Ever since I was a child, I've dreamed of coming here. It was my life's ambition to become a knight of Camelot." Lourdes was immediately entranced by his story, the emotions within Lancelot becoming clear and palpable to her. "When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the Northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood. My father, my mother…everyone. I, alone, escaped." He took a pause then, sadness reaching his eyes. Lourdes forced them into a halt then, her eyes fixated upon the knight's downcast face. "I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made swordcraft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat." Lancelot met her eyes, determination afire within them. "When I was ready, I set forth for Camelot." He chuckled at a thought before explaining out loud to Lourdes, "I met Merlin in an awkward situation - saved his life from a Gryphon, actually. From the beginning, he was supportive of my lifelong dream. However, Camelot's law stated that only noblemen could be knights, and I was nowhere near a nobleman. But, as a result of Merlin's gratitude, he spoke to Arthur on my behalf." Lancelot's eyes grew sad, then, remembering what had transpired. He almost stuttered, as if willing himself to block out some painful memories. "…There…there were some events that happened that were not favourable in my journey of becoming a knight. I had to leave Camelot several times, make my living by the sword. Then, when the darkest hour fell upon Camelot, Merlin sent for me. When I reunited with Arthur and pledged my service to him and Camelot, I was knighted."

Pride appeared upon Lourdes' countenance as Lancelot finished his tale. With a smile, she placed a loving hand upon the knight's stubbled cheek, catching him somewhat off-guard. "I can truly see the kind of man that you have become." Lancelot tilted his head downwards to fully face her, attention now wholly upon the young woman. "There are certain trials in our lives that we must face, particularly those that determine our character; either we embrace and overcome them or be entirely defeated by them." She let out a sigh then, retracting her hand. "Believe me when I say that I know how difficult some of those trials and circumstances may be. But I know that I must believe that there is a reason for everything; whether there is destiny or not, our actions will spur reactions, and it is ultimately in our hands to do what's right or wrong…"

At this point, Lancelot gazed upon her inquisitively, feeling as though she was speaking more to herself than to him. Cupping her face in the palms of his hands, he lifted her chin so that she could face him once more. "And there are some trials that one must not face alone."

Lancelot began to trace her cheek with the backs of his fingers as he took a step closer to her. Their breaths began to mingle in the cool, morning air as they remained still, eyes locked. Lourdes' eyes fluttered closed at Lancelot's touch, feeling her body immediately responding to it.

"Lancelot! Oi, Lancelot!"

Sir Leon's calls shattered their trance, bringing them back to the present field upon where they stood. Lourdes opened her eyes once more as Lancelot managed to remove his stare from her and twist his head towards Leon. The curly-haired knight's expression quickly changed as he caught sight of Lourdes, who had been previously blocked by Lancelot's form. He cleared his throat awkwardly and lowered his head, almost apologetically, "Lancelot, Arthur wishes to meet with us in the council chambers. We must not tarry; I fear that the king has risen from the wrong side of the bed today."

"I will be there right away." With a nod to Leon, Lancelot then turned his attention back to Lourdes. "I promise that we will continue our conversation soon."

"Off with you, then." She said playfully, rubbing the side of his arm. "You must fulfill your duties if you want to _remain_ a knight of Camelot!"

With a grin, Lancelot turned to leave. After a couple of steps, he turned once more on his heel to announce, "I meant to mention the banquet! It will be held tomorrow evening, in the Great Hall. It will be a nice way for you to become acquainted with everyone, and…well…will you come?"

Smiling, Lourdes gave the knight a small curtsy. "Till tomorrow, Sir Lancelot."

333

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed that one! ;) Currently working on the outline of the story, and if all goes well and my muse remains with me, this story is looking like it'll be around 26+ chapters! =D I'm definitely looking forward to writing it. Hopefully the pace of the story is alright! There's so much more in store for you all! =) xx IFHD


	7. Shot Through the Heart

**Chapter 7: Shot Through the Heart**

"And we're all done!"

A chubby-cheeked boy of no more than five cautiously opened one eye, and then the other. Gaze tentatively falling to his newly-applied bandage, which wrapped tightly around his left shoulder and forearm, he slightly wiggled about upon his seat, seemingly pleased with Lourdes' application. Without a word, he threw the medic apprentice a toothy grin, then dashed to his awaiting mother, father, and older brother. With their chorus of thanks and waves of appreciation, Lourdes exited their modest home and began to make her way upon the main road back towards the castle.

Whether it was just her luck or some force in the world which longed to tease her, an outpouring of rain commenced then, the water quickly seeping through her simple, red dress and over-packed leather bag of medical supplies. Though, Lourdes did not seem to pay much attention to the sudden change in weather; her thoughts clung back to the image of the delighted family that she had just left, an image that struck a chord in her heart.

Home. How long has it been since she had left her castle in Anihc? The days were not clear to her when she had travelled, and they blurred even more when she began her stay in Camelot. What she did know was that she sorely missed her brother, people, and land terribly; she had been content with her life there and had been _more __than_ capable of ruling alongside Luis. If it weren't for these circumstances…

It made her heart constrict then to think of what could be happening to her brother and people as she, well…_hid_. Was she truly a coward for running? Should she have refused her brother's commands, damning the consequences of these actions, and stayed and fought alongside him against Czernobog and his army? If _she_ was the one that he was after, then perhaps she should have remained and stood her ground; by running, she had most likely placed even _more_ people upon the path of danger and destruction. How could she bear the guilt for that - not even as a member of the ruling family, but as a human being?

The young woman had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not even realize that the rain had stopped. Well, at least, it did above her form; it continued everywhere else, despite her lingering steps. Her curious eyes rose to find a peculiar umbrella hovering above her. To her right, she caught sight of Gwaine, a look of worry plastered upon his countenance, as he continued to hold his coat above her.

"Hasn't Gaius taught you that standing outside in the rain and being utterly soaked can cause sickness?" The knight couldn't help but tease, letting out an audible shiver himself.

Lourdes eyed him wearily. Seeing that the knight's tunic was almost paper-thin and positively drenched, she then proceeded to take his coat from his grasp and place it on _his_ back. "You need this more than me, sir knight." She smiled kindly, patting his shoulder. "But I do appreciate the gesture."

Gwaine had to stop abruptly in his tracks at her words and actions. As Lourdes trekked a few meters in front of him, the knight called out after her, "You never cease to amaze me, you know that?"

"Why is that?" Lourdes slightly twisted her head, meeting the knight's gaze as he approached her. He gently took her arm and led her underneath a protruding roof nearby for shelter.

"You always seem to put others before yourself."

Lourdes gave a slight shrug. "T'was how I was raised…"

A slight smirk formed upon Gwaine's lips. "You mustn't be a noble, then!" He shook his head, almost disapprovingly. "Some of these nobles can be…how can I put this kindly…_arseholes_." The knight thought that he would at least attain a smile from Lourdes with his words and gestures, but, as he continued to observe her, he realized that he was definitely eliciting the _opposite_ reactions. Instinct then advised him to retract his statements, and he hoped to rebuild bridges with, "My father was a noble, so don't think that…"

"And yet you have such ill opinions about nobles?" Bitterness lined Lourdes' tone then, as much as she tried to restrain it.

The knight's eyes seemed to darken at this, exhibiting his changing mood. "My father…!" His heightened tone surprised even himself; he began again, a little more softly, "My father died fighting for a king named Caerleon. When my mother went to plead for his help, the king refused, leaving my family penniless." His eyes tore away from Lourdes' form, fists clenching at his sides at the memory. "I never even knew my father…"

Lourdes could plainly see the conflicting emotions present upon the knight's expression. A tense silence lingered between them, and she truly did not know how to respond. After a few more passing moments, Lourdes did the first thing that she could think of to simultaneously placate and comfort the man before her. Without a word, she gingerly wrapped her arms around Gwaine's neck and pulled him into a close embrace. The abrupt action caught the knight off-guard, his entire, soaked body tensing at her sudden closeness. Despite the chill in the air, he could distinctly feel the warmth emanating from her skin and caught the smell of wildflowers still in her hair. He acquired much comfort in their contact; she exuded such steadfast strength, and yet, managed to retain such a yielding, softness about her. Truly, the knight had known the embrace of _many_ women, and yet…_this_ type of physical contact was fairly new to him.

So new that it was surprising, unnerving…

…almost frightening.

The initial shock, as it were, finally subsided; Gwaine then rested his hands upon the small of her back as he embraced her in return with equal measure.

"I know what it is like to lose loved ones and to hate nobles who lust for power and greed." Stinging tears began to form as Lourdes admitted this, and she placed her chin more firmly upon Gwaine's shoulders. "I know the hurt it can cause, the debilitating pain that it continues to cause; how hatred can plague the heart and destroy any trace of love that we bear." She pulled back then, eyes searching, tracing the contours of the knight's face. "But if you continue to cling to the pains of the past, you can never truly move forward…"

"I've learned to bury the hate; Arthur showed me that there are some nobles worth dying for," the knight admitted, lips pursed into a thin line. His voice almost cracked as he continued with, "but I just wish…I just wish that I knew my father."

Gwaine's gaze immediately dropped to the ground between them at this confession. He was almost _embarrassed_ that he admitted this: a wish that he had buried deep inside of himself for so long. He damned himself for being so transparent with her…

Lourdes wasn't deterred and attempted to appease his slight discomfort. She gently rested a hand upon his cheek, raising his chin so that he would meet her orbs. "I wish you had as well, but…your father will always be a part of you. As a knight of Camelot, you have such power to change and save so many lives. Honour him with your actions, Gwaine."

Something began to change within Gwaine then. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, or if it could even be accurately described. The knight gave her a low nod, almost a bow, before clearing his throat and mumbling, "Ahh, that look. What have I done? Now you're thinking that I'm a little sap…"

"No." Lourdes gave her head a curt shake. "I think you're much stronger than I initially gave you credit for!"

333

Lourdes closely studied herself in the full-length mirror adjacent to her bed as she twisted and turned in a royal blue, empire-waist gown. In her eyes, it was so elegant in its simplicity: the v-neck cut was not too low; the sleeves were slightly belled, with the length was just right for her arms; and it was a perfect fit, accentuating her curves before leaving a slight trail upon the ground behind her. The velvet skirt was soft to the touch and the bodice adorned with intricate, golden patterns and trimmings.

"It's perfect for you." Merlin beamed proudly, eyes alight with mirth, as he took in her sight. He chirped, repeatedly raising his eyebrows. "You'll certainly have the eyes of the men of Camelot tonight!"

Lourdes gazed at the young Warlock through the mirror, almost grimacing at the excitement that he unabashedly displayed. "Merlin, you and Gaius are too kind for giving me this dress. I am wholeheartedly grateful, but… I don't know if I can _wear_ it…"

Merlin shifted his eyes unsurely. "But…you're already…wearing it."

With a playful shove, Lourdes cried in light-hearted exasperation, "You know that's not what I mean!" She paused then, taking another cursory glance at her reflection. "I suppose it's just that I haven't dressed as such in a long time…"

Seeing her contemplative expression, a slight frown appeared on Merlin's face, and he placed his hand upon her shoulder in a conciliatory manner. As Lourdes felt this supportive gesture, she continued with furrowed brows, "But something else has been bothering me. Whenever I touch Lancelot's hand, horrible feelings course through my body and flashes of images appear in my thoughts. I see his form upon the ground, battered and covered in blood. When he asked me about these visions, I could not bear to tell him what I saw." She met his eyes then. "I'm frightened, Merlin…"

The young Warlock exhibited his worry, and he began to slightly pace beside her. "Do you think these are visions of the future?"

The realization of this possibility embedded itself within Lourdes' being. "I hope not, Merlin." She swallowed then, willing herself not to panic at the thought. "For Lancelot's sake…and my own."

The sudden knock at the door interrupted their thoughts, causing their heads to simultaneously snap towards the door. The cloaking tension within the room eventually rescinded as Merlin tilted his head to the side inquisitively. "Who could that be? I thought everyone would be in the Great Hall by now…"

"Oh…" Lourdes' eyes fell to the ground abashedly. She sputtered. "Well, Sir Gwaine…had asked me earlier if…if he could escort me to the festivities, and..."

Merlin threw her a knowing look, his eyebrows raised playfully. "Ah! I see…"

"It's not like _that_!" Lourdes hissed, somewhat mortified at the cheeky Warlock's insinuation. She slapped Merlin's arm lightly before striding towards the door, warning, "And don't you concoct any bright ideas in that wild head of yours!"

"Oh, don't worry! No concocting occurring here!"

As Lourdes swung the door open, it revealed a widely-grinning Gwaine, arms crossed upon his chest as he coolly leaned his back upon the threshold. However, his sanguine countenance and self-assured posture changed abruptly as his eyes fell upon Lourdes' form; his expression was now that of astonishment, his posture still and stalk-straight. A moment of comfortable silence passed between them before he awkwardly cleared his throat upon his closed fist and mumbled, "I…I am truly at a loss for words, m'lady…"

"Perhaps for once in your life?" Lourdes poked with a quirked brow as she placed her hand upon Gwaine's outstretched elbow.

"It's just that you…you look," Gwaine struggled, wincing as he finished, "quite…_clean_."

"Clean." Lourdes repeated with furrowed brows, lips pursed as though she was trying to stifle a laugh. "Thank you…" She twisted her head back, sharing an amused look with Merlin, as she exited and lightly closed the door behind her.

Merlin remained in the room in an awkward stance. Tapping his toes upon the stone floor, he called out no one in particular, "I'll just…stand here, then!"

333

Lourdes and Gwaine walked arm in arm into the Great Hall. Upon entrance, the young woman was astonished to see the Hall's transformation and lively atmosphere; it was certainly a feast for the eyes. Seemingly overnight, the room was filled with several rows of long tables and chairs; the tables were adorned with perfectly-lined candles and assortment of plates, goblets, and utensils. The walls and surrounding pillars were lined with decorations of many colours, made from various fabrics and beautifully-arranged flowers. As for those present, there were more than fifty in attendance, sharing jovial talk and boisterous banter, as castle servants bustled merrily here and there, taking care of the guests.

"This is beautiful." Lourdes murmured, genuinely in awe at the unexpected scene before her.

At this comment, Gwaine lowered his lips towards her right ear, whispering playfully, "I can think of something more beautiful, if you ask me…" As Lourdes opened her mouth to reply, Gwaine turned her attention elsewhere. "Ah, Arthur!" the knight then called out in mirth, sharing a handshake with the king. He couldn't help but cheekily poke, "I see that you're in a better mood than yesterday."

Arthur threw Gwaine a tired look, blithely waving away his teasing gestures, before turning his attention to Lourdes. The blonde-haired king smiled widely then, giving her a salutatory nod. "Ah. You must be Lourdes. I've heard much about you…especially from Merlin, who just never knows how to shut up…"

Lourdes ignored the latter part of his greeting and managed to keep herself from laughing. "King Arthur! It is so nice to finally make your acquaintance." With a wide grin, she gave him a low curtsy. Her head remained bowed as she continued, "You've shown me such hospitality, and you hadn't even properly met me until now! I am most grateful."

Arthur threw her a smirk as he held out his hand, placating for her to cease. "Come now, m'lady! A friend of Gaius' is a friend of mine. I trust that your apprenticeship is going well thus far? I'm certain you can show Merlin a few tricks or two…" He trailed off, as though deep in thought, and then abruptly added, "…and teach him some manners while you're at it! T'would make my life _much_ easier!"

Despite the teasing tone in Arthur's voice being evident, the young woman still made it a point to nod and accept his request. She could clearly see the boisterous confidence - which Merlin aptly described on _several_ occasions - that Arthur exuded, but also the pure kindness and strength that shone through his eyes; this immediately stirred her admiration for the young king, who greatly reminded her of Luis. "Gaius and Merlin have been so kind to me, along with your knights..."

"I can see that." Arthur wore a pleased expression, but looked as though he was trying not to crack into a smile. Clearing his throat and regaining his regal posture, he inquired in a more serious tone, "I presume my knights have been…tending to your needs?"

Gwaine slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Another smile threatened to break upon Arthur's face.

With an inward groan, Lourdes attempted her best to ignore Arthur's now contorted expression. "Yes, my lord, moreso than is actually required." She placed a hand on Gwaine's arm and met Arthur's inquiring stare with a smile. "I am grateful for their kindness."

"Wonderful! Good to know. Just don't hesitate to say if you need anything at all." Then stepping aside to reveal the servant woman that Lourdes had seen previously at the training grounds, Arthur proudly took her hand in his as he introduced, "Lourdes, I'd like you to meet Guinevere."

The two women genuinely smiled at one another before reaching for each other's hands. The instant that their palms contacted, Lourdes perceived flashes of images in her thoughts once more; however, they did not bring her ill emotions as those she had experienced with Lancelot. In fact, these visions and feelings were pleasant - blissful, even. Although the images were hazy, she could see Guinevere in a luxurious purple gown, adorned in royal regalia. Recognizing the room to be the Great Hall itself, Guinevere was sitting on Camelot's throne, with Arthur by her side…

"Are you alright?" Guinevere whispered to her, brows knitted in worry. Attempting not to gain the attentions of Arthur and Gwaine, who jovially conversed to their sides, she commented apprehensively, "You looked a bit pale for a moment…"

"Sorry, no, I'm … I'm fine." Lourdes sputtered as she calmly retracted her arm and clasped her hands together in front of her.

No. She was not at all fine.

Although Lourdes managed to display a pleasant expression in the face of her present company, inwardly, a sinking realization about her powers beset her.

_Lancelot__ will__ be __killed_, she thought, _and __I__'__ll__ be__ powerless __to __stop__ it._

333

**A/N: **Thank you to you lovely readers and reviewers! I hope you're liking it so far. Let's just say that things will definitely start picking up from here onwards. Major action...COMMENCE! =) xx IFHD


	8. …and You're to Blame

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm so happy you're liking it so far. This chapter was originally part of the previous one, but I decided to split it so I could elaborate a little more. That's why Lancelot was absent in the previous chapter. But our story continues... and will continue for many chapters to come! This story will keep me occupied until Season 5 for sure! =) Enjoy. xx IFHD**  
><strong>

333

**Chapter 8: …and You're to Blame**

It was a challenge for him to focus whenever she was present.

In truth, he simply could not keep his eyes off of her…

…even when she was with Arthur.

Memories of what had passed between them lingered - nay, haunted - his thoughts and dreams. Lancelot believed that they would subside as time progressed, but was no fool; he could not deny the feelings that she continued to stir with him, even with a simple glance, a demure smile, a gracious bow. She could destroy the wall he had built around his heart, brick by brick, if she so desired…and all without even knowing. And she would never know, because he vowed to himself that he would remain silent. The knight inwardly scoffed then, reminding himself that he was prone - or even drawn, subconsciously or not - to hopeless situations. It was as though destiny denied him any sort of perpetual happiness. And yet, he had to remain strong. As a knight of Camelot, as one of Arthur's most trusted friends…

Another sip of his ale served him well then.

From where he sat in the Great Hall, Lancelot languidly surveyed the guests in attendance; their gaiety ran counter to the emotions raging within him, almost mockingly. Once more, the knight found his dark orbs drawn to Guinevere across the room, whose modest form waited humbly beside Arthur. _She __is __so __beautiful __in __her__ simplicity_, he thought to himself. _Such __kindness__ radiates__ from__ her, __even __just __through__ her __gestures __and __actions__…_

At that moment, Arthur introduced her to…Gwaine? Why would he…

…and then he caught a sight of Lourdes.

His eyes gravitated toward the young maiden, finding his spirits rise at her vision. A smile began to tug at his pursed lips then._ She __decided __to __come_. As his orbs gave Lourdes' form an innocent, cursory glance from head to toe, his interest was piqued. Her attire was breathtaking, yes, but there was something else that caught his attention. Something that was exhibited through mere clothing. Her posture and movements emanated such confidence that she almost seemed…_regal_. In fact, her stance almost mirrored - even rivaled - that of Arthur's.

When Arthur and Guinevere took their leave, Lancelot found that his eyes did not follow Guinevere's form, as it usually did, but remained fixated upon Lourdes and Gwaine. He grew curious, taking note of the rather close exchanges conspicuously occurring between the two. He was more than aware of Gwaine's love of women - or the love that women had for the knight - and yet, he noticed something different with the way Gwaine seemed to behave with Lourdes at this moment; his actions were quite _genuine_, as though he exhibited no abstention and perpetuated no pretenses with her. It was the Gwaine that _he_ knew, the Gwaine that rarely ever appeared in the presence of women.

At this point, Gwaine slightly blocked Lancelot's view of Lourdes as the long-haired knight stood in front of her momentarily. He was most likely jesting about one thing or another as he tilted his head downward, leaning his lips dangerously close to Lourdes' cheek. After a few moments, Lourdes burst into a short laugh, covering her lips with the back of her hand as Gwaine continued his animated tale.

"Lancelot? Lancelot, are you even _listening_ to me?" Sir Leon waved an open palm in front of the knight's focused face. He let out a huff of depleted patience, his shaggy head shaking amusedly. "Either you are thinking very deeply about what I had just said about Merlin's horrid trousers or you were truly not listening to me."

"I apologize, Leon." Lancelot managed to utter in a lowered tone as his eyes remained transfixed upon Lourdes. He attempted to lighten his voice. "I'm just a bit weary from the day."

"I share those sentiments." Leon raised his cup in understanding, though eyed Lancelot inquisitively. As he surveyed the scene before them, his eyes followed the direction of Lancelot's unyielding gaze. When Leon caught sight of what exactly his comrade was so keen upon, the tall, curly-haired knight drank from his cup nervously and shifted his eyes, though remained quiet.

Lancelot became aware that witnessing Lourdes interacting with Gwaine in such a manner stirred conflicting feelings within him; in truth, it picked away at his resolve, realizing that what he perceived before him actually…_disturbed_ him. The accompanying emotions that arose within the knight were somewhat startling, and, almost automatically, caused him to abruptly stand. His movements seemed to be enchanted now. Finishing his drink and politely leaving his conversations with the knights, Lancelot then stalked purposely through the bustling crowd, eyes never leaving Lourdes' form.

"Forgive me, m'lady, but I shall return briefly." Gwaine informed Lourdes, almost hesitatingly, as he caught sight of Leon and several of his other comrades at the far end of the hall. He placed a hand upon the small of her back, breath tickling her ear. "I just need to relay some information to the knights regarding the meeting yesterday. However, I will also procure some refreshments for us."

Gwaine took his leave with Lourdes' understanding smile and nod. Just as he left Lourdes' side and disappeared into the crowd, Lancelot passed the last guest who stood in between him and Lourdes. The knight briefly questioned Gwaine's whereabouts, but instantly pushed the thought from his mind with his eyes connected with Lourdes'. Locked in a trance, the two merely stood at their places for a few passing moments, neither making a move or sound. Although the noise in the Hall was almost deafening, to them, the voices were progressively drowned out, almost silenced. Lancelot was the first to break the comfortable standstill, declaring, "I am pleased that you decided to attend, m'lady. I was looking forward to your presence tonight."

With a warm smile, Lourdes gingerly placed a hand upon Lancelot's upper arm. She took a step closer to him, stare never breaking. "Thank you, Sir Lancelot. I did not want to miss out on all of the entertainment. Besides, I probably would not have been able to focus on my studies or sleep with all of this noise!"

As the minstrels began to play another song, the mood inside the Hall slightly changed. The flute, rebec, and lute collided in a beautiful harmony, causing those present to slightly hush their conversations to keenly listen to the melody. The Hall was then transformed into the peak of a mountain in the middle of summer, gradually blessed by the rising sun.

Lancelot held out his hand in an invitation for Lourdes to dance. The young woman eyed his hand cautiously, almost wearily, before meeting his eyes. Her restrained reaction was not lost to Lancelot. The knight patiently waited as she replied with, "Sir Lancelot, I'm afraid dancing is not…"

"Do you fear your visions when we touch, or," the knight continued in a serious tone, tight-lipped and tense, "…you truly do not want to dance with me?"

"_Or_…I could just be really terrible at dancing?" Lourdes attempted to lighten the binding tension that cloaked itself around them. Briefly touching his arm again, she braced her mind for what was to come. _Focus_, as Merlin taught her, _focus__ as__ though__ your __mind __were __completely __empty_. Then, with a shallow breath, she gingerly took Lancelot's outstretched hand in hers, wholly prepared to see the images flashing in her mind once more. However, nothing happened; aside from her heart beating slightly faster, no flashes of frightening scenes appeared in her thoughts. She furrowed her brows at this as she gazed upon Lancelot's handsome, chiseled face. She beamed then, relief coursing through her veins. "Forgive me, I…"

"No visions?"

Lourdes shook her head, her smile not leaving her expression. "None."

"Come, m'lady." Lancelot freely grazed his fingertips upon her cheek. He led her to the middle of the hall, joining several other guests.

As they began to dance, curious eyes from around the room specifically fell upon them. Although the others in attendance continued about their business, it was hard not to notice that they would steal inquisitive glances at the pair; what they were thinking, however, Lourdes was not quite sure. What the young woman also did not know was whether they were staring upon _her_, as a visible outsider and newcomer, or the way in which she and Lancelot were interacting. Not far from where they danced, Arthur, Guinevere, Leon, and some of the other knights acknowledged their actions and also began to investigate the scene, as though trying to determine what was truly transpiring in front of them.

Even though the knight instantly recognized the reactions around them, Lancelot took no heed of the attention that they were - or perhaps, Lourdes was - receiving. He held her closely, almost protectively, as they swayed from side to side. "You look beautiful, by the way," he quietly admitted as their orbs locked. "You could easily be mistaken for a queen."

Lourdes nervously swallowed at this latter comment, realizing at that moment that Lancelot was still not aware of her lineage. In fact, he was barely aware of anything _about_ her, past or present…

Maybe it was best that she kept it that way.

"Thank you, my lord, but a queen should know how to dance." she piped up, taking much care not to step on Lancelot's toes. She looked down upon the ground momentarily, a puff of air escaping her lips. "But I must profess that the dancing steps in Anihc are _definitely_ easier than these ones!"

Lancelot let out a chuckle then, eyes alight. "You are doing quite wonderfully, Lourdes." He gave her a gracious twirl before pulling her closely and wrapping his arms around her in an embrace.

Not far from where the two danced, Gwaine came upon Merlin with drinks in hand. Surveying the crowd before him with narrowed eyes, the knight lightly inquired, "Merlin, have you seen Lourdes?"

The young Warlock looked nervously at Gwaine, then towards the dancing area. Gwaine followed his stare, then finally cast his eyes upon Lourdes and Lancelot in an embrace. The knight's mirthful aura immediately disappeared then, along with his smirk; a long frown and darkened eyes now graced his handsome face. Taking a generous swig of _both_ ales in his hands, he muttered, either to Merlin or to himself, "I've suddenly grown tired of this _banquet_."

Merlin immediately expressed worry at this, expression transforming into a slight wince. Before the young Warlock could call out to him, Gwaine placed the cups of ale upon a nearby table, quickly turned on his heel, and swiftly exited the room.


	9. I Need A Medic

**A/N:** I think I have the best readers ever! =) I appreciate your support more than you can ever know. Seeing your feedback just makes me write so much more. I'm so happy with the way this story is working out; I haven't been writing stories in a while! But, this story is up to 30 chapters already, and I can't wait to write them all in full and share them with you. It's so nice to have everything planned out; it makes the writing so much easier and helps the story make so much more sense! Enjoy this next one, because I had fun writing it! =D

_**Kate**_, thank you for your kind words. I don't think I'll be updating "My Knight". =( All of my efforts are now into this fic! However, I'll be incorporating some of my ideas for that fic into this one; the magic element in "Merlin" certainly gives them a new twist. Thanks to _**Lucy**_ and _**Ahyare**__**Tuarwen**_ for reviewing the last chapter, and for those who have reviewed previously. Happy reading, everyone! xx IFHD

333

**Chapter 9: I Need A Medic**

**_Song Inspiration: "Pills" by The Perishers_  
><strong>

Lourdes strolled in an enervated manner throughout the castle halls as part of her attempt to be rid of the nauseating feeling that formed within her stomach and the incessant pounding that plagued her head. Although the nobility in Anihc did enjoy partaking in celebrations with ale, her family had always frowned upon her and Luis from doing so. That worked well for Lourdes. Clearly, her body was not one for ale and, truly, she did not fancy it much; half a cup would have _more__ than_ sufficed for her tolerance level. She was thankful that she did not indulge _that_ much throughout the previous night's festivities. Who knew what the consequences might have been?

As the young woman made her way through the castle's various wings, she attempted (with much difficulty) to keep her erect posture and warm countenance. She found it so challenging to smile when all she pretty much wanted to do was, well, lurch over and be rid of her stomach's contents! Citizens, servants, and guards would greet her as she approached and passed by; their eyes alit with wonder, many more of them seemed to recognize her from the previous night's banquet as well as from her work around the castle and nearby village as Gaius' helper. At first, she had been quite worried about the possibility of ill-treatment from others as a visible outsider; but now, slowly but surely, she felt as though she was earning the trust and respect of the inhabitants of Camelot - and for that, she was pleased.

Turning the corner on the south wing, Lourdes caught sight of Gwaine's passing form, which seemed to be heading towards the direction of the castle stables and training grounds. Lifting the bottom of her dress in front of her, she zigzagged politely through various servants and workers strolling down the hallway, excitedly scurrying towards the knight's side. "Gwaine!" she called out cheerfully, taking a hold of his bicep as they reached the stables. A wide smile tugged at her lips as she announced, "I have been trying to find you today! I came by your chambers earlier, but a servant said that you might have gone out hunting with the knights."

The long-haired knight remained silent for a moment, going about his business as though he did not even hear what she said. Working on the stirrup of his horse - tugging it much more aggressively than necessarily - he replied distractedly, "What business did you have with me?"

She released his arm at once. Furrowing her brows at his uncharacteristically harsh tone, Lourdes uttered, almost unsure, "Well…it's just that…you just disappeared from yesterday's festivities after saying that you would return with some refreshments. I…I thought that something might have happened…"

Although finding it truly difficult to do, Gwaine continued to try and disregard her presence, moving about nonchalantly to the other side of his steed. He hoped that his pretenses would hold, for he did not know how much longer he could control his façade. Lourdes openly grimaced at his coarse body language; he had never treated her in such a manner before, or, even on his worst days, even seen him in this kind of mood.

The tension in the air between them thickened as the knight let out a scoff. Lips pressed tightly into a thin line, he tilted his head back so that he could see Lourdes' from the other side of his horse. "No need to worry about my whereabouts, little princess! Everything's fine." _Smile,__ damn__ it._Gwaine hissed to himself. He did so awkwardly. "I managed to pass the time with…_enjoyable_ company later on in the night." No smug smile to accompany this statement, however. Just darkened eyes. "I trust that you had enough company yesternight and were not in much need of mine?"

Did Gwaine just inform her that he left the banquet to spend time with another woman? Lourdes scoffed, correcting herself. Perhaps other _women_?

Before she could get out a word, a pain-filled cry pierced the still air around them; it was audible even through the clanking of swords, raging yells, and the violent pounding hooves of horses. The two instinctively twisted their heads to the direction of the sound and perceived a group of knights sprinting to a fallen knight, who was momentarily cloaked in rising dust. The young knight, clad in full armour, writhed upon the ground in pain, clutching his stomach and chest with both arms.

"Call for help!" One of the knights, who Lourdes recognized as Percival, called out. His once stoic face now flashed in panic. "He is in need of a medic!"

Lourdes and Gwaine shared a brief look before sprinting towards the scene themselves. Gwaine arrived first and was quick to intervene, asking the other knights to step back to allow their injured comrade some breathing space. Lourdes knew that Gaius was out in the village for the morning to retrieve some supplies, and Merlin was tending to Arthur at this time…well, most likely to his _armour_…

The medic apprentice straightened her spine as she felt her training emerge.

Lightly pushing past the concerned knights - including Gwaine - she fell to her knees and surveyed the fallen knight in a cursory manner from head to toe. "What happened?" Authority lined her voice as she unbuckled and unclamped the knight's armour and tugged it off. Lifting the heavy, damaged helmet, her eyes scanned the knights around her expectantly.

Percival recounted behind her, "The horse…Elyan fell from the horse when it became spooked, and it looked as though it trampled him…"

Lourdes winced, both at the explanation and scene before her, as she finally took off the knight's breastplate. Blood seeped generously through his tan tunic, and she could see through the bumps that a few ribs seemed to be broken. Lourdes didn't want to imagine what could have happened to him had he not adorned himself in full armour. Thankfully, she inspected that the knight's head remained unharmed, with no visible damage or bleeding. Placing an open palm upon behind the knight's head for support, she inquired, eyes searching his, "Sir Elyan? Where do you feel pain?"

"My ribs…neck…" Elyan called out weakly through gritted teeth, eyes connecting with hers worriedly. "I do not think I am able to stand on my own."

Lourdes gave him an understanding nod, then lightly touched the side of his face and head in comfort. "I need to treat him, but what I need are in Gaius' clinic." She announced, almost regally. Turning to face the men who surveyed the scene anxiously, she declined her head towards Elyan's supine form. "Knights, could you please help me with him?"

"Here, let me help."

Lourdes instantaneously craned her head upwards to the sound of Lancelot's voice, her expression softening as she saw him. A smile automatically graced her countenance when the knight approached her. Lancelot momentarily locked eyes with Gwaine. The two shared a nod of understanding before they helped their injured friend to his feet. Elyan, who continued to painfully hold his stomach, was placed in between Lancelot and Gwaine; with Lourdes' help, they flung Elyan's arms atop each of their backs and shoulders and began to support him as they walked. There was a palpable tension between the three, although none of them knew precisely why; they would seem to look at one another, then refrain from doing so. Aside from Elyan's groans and forceful exhales, the trip to Gaius' and Merlin's lodgings was entirely silent.

Upon entrance, Lourdes politely instructed the two knights to delicately lay Elyan on the nearest bed. As they did so, she gathered the supplies that she needed, trying her hardest not to become distracted by the presence of the two knights behind her. With an audible exhale, she took a seat beside Elyan upon the bed and began to treat him.

Lancelot and Gwaine watched curiously as they stood, remaining a few meters from Lourdes and Elyan.

"Did you have a good time yesternight?" Gwaine piped up casually, though kept his voice low so that Lourdes could not hear their conversation.

Lancelot completely missed the meaning behind his comrade's words, wholly unaware of the turbulent feelings that collided within Gwaine's being and the sarcastic lining to his tone. "I did, thank you." He smiled genuinely, elbowing Gwaine's side as he poked, "Leon informed me earlier that he and Percival saw you prancing around yesternight with that tavern barmaid that you always fancied. I presume that you also had yourself a good time?"

Gwaine let out a scoff, chest rising at the insinuation. "Many good times, yes."

With a quick knock, Arthur hastily appeared inside the room, shortly followed by Merlin and Guinevere. Lancelot informed them of what had happened to Elyan before stepping aside to allow them to assess the scene for themselves.

"Will he be alright, Lourdes?" Arthur made his way to her side, anxious gaze shifting from the knight to the medic respectively.

Lourdes met the king's bright-blue orbs in equal measure. In a steady voice, she reported, "I've given him some medicine to help ease the pain. Luckily, his body did not sustain that much damage. I believe that a couple of his ribs are broken, but other than that, he will be alright. After a few weeks' rest, he should be back to normal."

Arthur smiled at this promising news as Guinevere gave Lourdes an appreciative embrace. "Oh, thank you, Lourdes!" She breathed out, tears forming in her eyes. "My brother and I are indebted to you."

Lourdes was surprised to hear of their relation, but was quick to shake her head. "No, no. There is no need for that. I am just happy that I was able to help."

"Intelligent _and_ modest." Arthur smirked, placing a proud hand on her shoulder. "I think you deserve a promotion."

Lourdes threw him a bewildered look. "King Arthur, what do you…?"

The king's chin slightly lifted as he proclaimed, "Lourdes, I officially declare you a full medic of Camelot."

Through the proud looks and excited congratulations from those around her, Lourdes managed to croak with a crooked smile, "Does that mean I receive a raise?"

333

Lourdes dragged her feet back to her chambers after a long, grueling day. Although the title of "Medic of Camelot" bestowed by the king was a great honour, it was certainly more responsibilities than she had expected it to be; this profession was certainly not a selfish one. Nevertheless, through the aches, long hours, and fatigue, she continuously reminded herself why she had become so interested in medicine in the first place: to have the ability to cure, comfort, and help others. What did it mean to be of royal blood, she thought to herself, if you were not able to help your people? Even though titles were bestowed upon individuals, she believed that they had every duty to earn them.

The thumps and clanks that sounded from inside her chambers piqued her curiosity. Although instinct forced her to be on guard, a strong feeling within her overpowered that instinct; she succeeded in remaining calm and collected as she drew closer to the room. She then felt Merlin's presence, which made her furrow her brows further in question. Mumbled voices pierced through the wooden door as she stalked to its front.

"She'll be here any minute!"

"How would you know that?"

"Well…who has the magical powers here?"

A slight pause. "…Fair enough."

As Lourdes suspiciously stepped inside her room, she caught sight of Lancelot a few meters from her, bustling about with a goblet and utensils in hand. When she cleared her throat, the knight stopped in his tracks, eyes wide, brows raised. Turning on his heels awkwardly to slowly face her, he began, "…Hello."

"Hello, knight-in-my-chambers-while-I-was-working." She quipped with a toothy grin, then turned her gaze in the direction of the window towards her right. As she set aside her belongings upon the ground beside her feet, she called out lightly in a sing-song tone, "Hi, Merlin!"

Merlin cautiously popped out from behind the curtains, starting with his head, and presented her a sheepish look. "I don't even know why I hid. I know it's utterly useless." Side-stepping towards the door, one dainty step at a time, he threw Lourdes a salutatory wave. "Well, I'd best be going now. You wouldn't want Arthur barging in here yelling for his underpants." He winced at the thought. "That would be slightly awkward. More than this situation already is."

As Merlin made his exit, Lancelot placed a hand upon Lourdes' back as he led her to her dining table. "I thought you might need some nourishment, so I've made you something to eat." Lancelot began, gesturing to the dish in front of her. "I know that, as Camelot's newest medic, they've been putting you to work for hours on end."

"Lancelot!" Lourdes beamed in surprise, giving him a light embrace. "I'm so relieved that you and Merlin had a good reason for being in my chambers while I was not around!"

The knight exploded into laughter, giving her a reassuring nod. "Yes, well, at least I know that the surprise worked."

"I am so grateful for your kindness. You did not have to make anything for me…"

"True." The knight looked thoughtful for a moment, teasing. "I could've simply asked Merlin to do it for me…"

Grinning, Lourdes allowed her hands to rest upon the knight's wide chest. Lancelot trailed his hands down her spine, palms stopping at the small of her back. Lourdes did not seem to flinch at this contact and reasoned, "I need to earn my keep, so I work as hard as I can…"

"What you did for Elyan and what you continue to do for Camelot's people…" Lancelot's orbs thoroughly traced the contours of her face. "…do you realize now _noble _all of that is?"

Lourdes quirked a brow, eyes shining with mirth. "Perhaps I should be knighted instead, then!"

"If you were a knight, then it would be an honour to fight alongside you." Lancelot commented sincerely, eyes fixated upon her smile. He placed a palm upon her cheek, locking eyes with her. "Whatever it is you were running from, or whatever it is you are hiding from, I know that you will be able to face it when the time comes. You are stronger than you think, Lourdes. I see it. With your will, tenacity, and intelligence… well… Camelot is certainly fortunate to have you in its walls." He paused then, placing a tendril of hair behind her ear. "And whatever brought you here, I am grateful for it, because I was fortunate enough to become acquainted with you…"

The words came from Lancelot faster than he could control them. Why did he suddenly feel as though he shared much more than he was initially willing to? Before the knight could further contemplate the consequences of his words and actions, Lourdes tilted her head upwards abruptly, her warm lips making contact with his. It took a moment for Lancelot to realize what was happening but, when he finally returned the kiss, Lourdes' cheeks immediately flushed red, her body becoming soft, almost weightless.

After a few moments, the chaste kiss suddenly transformed into that of wanton desire; Lancelot pulled Lourdes closer to his body, arms coiling around her more tightly. Their forms were now fully touching. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth, and she instantly obliged with a sharp intake of breath. Their tongues danced in rhythm, almost fighting to take the lead, as the knight pressed Lourdes upon the stone wall. When her back made contact, he lifted her arms to either side of her head, pinning them there. Lourdes let out a slight whimper, almost protesting that she could no longer touch him. This only managed to ignite the knight's passions for her even more, and he pressed the length of his adamantine body upon hers. Unlocking their lips briefly, he kissed her cheek, then moved his searing lips down the side of her neck with an onslaught of nips and butterfly kisses.

Lourdes let out a moan, both from what Lancelot's lips inflicted upon her as well as from her undesirable position of not being able to touch him. She could merely observe the knight's enamoured actions with parted lips, finding her heart beating so quickly that she thought it would jump from her chest. This torture was too much for her. Pulling her arms free from his lightened grasp, Lourdes tugged at his tunic and freely roamed her hands upon the hot skin of his hard chest and abdomen. Her desire for Lancelot only grew; now, _she_ began to kiss and nip at his mouth and neck, which elicited a prolonged groan from the knight. Her fingers began to trail lower, now teasing at the belt of his trousers…

It was Lancelot who suddenly broke the contact, as though waking from a trance. Resting his forehead upon Lourdes', he murmured with light pants, "I apologize, m'lady…we shouldn't…" His eyes remained full of heated desire, betraying his true emotions. "I did not know what came over me, I…"

Lourdes only silenced him with another lingering kiss, cupping his face in between her hands. "I am drawn to you, Lancelot," she admitted, placing her lips upon his forehead, then cheek. "I always have been."

Giving her a smile as he drew her closer, the knight poked, "Even the day when I attacked and questioned you when we first met?"

The young woman embraced him with a light laugh, resting her head upon his chest. "Even then."

Lancelot admitted to himself that even he could not describe the feelings that she stirred within him, the emotions that coursed through his body when they touch. It had unnerved him, confused him…but now, they elicited feelings of calm, security…hope. She was helping to restore his faith, giving him a reason to start anew; but most of all, she was giving him a reason to let go of the debilitating pain that remained in his heart.

She could be his saviour, he thought.

Only if he would let her.

333

**A/N:** Anyone see the rating go up a little bit? You better believe it just did. =D Till next time, my lovely readers! xx IFHD


	10. Thanks A Lot, Lancelot

**A/N:** Thank you to _**Ahyare Tuarwen**_,_**Lucy**_, _**that's-all-you-know**_, _**Amy**_, and _**the anonymous reviewer **_=P for the wonderful reviews and for those who have saved this story on their favourites, alerts, etc. I will try to work on the next few chapters as hard as I can over the holidays and update as much as possible before things start becoming crazy busy again. I really like where this story is taking me so far, and I hope you're all enjoying yourselves. Can I say how excited I am for the S4 finale tonight? =D Have a wonderful holiday season! xx IFHD

333

**Chapter 10: Thanks A Lot, Lancelot**

_**Song Inspiration: "Never Say Never" by The Fray **_

Lourdes touched her lips momentarily as memories of what had transpired with Lancelot a few nights earlier traversed her mind; however, she subsequently lowered her arm a few moments later, hands clenched into a fist, as her thoughts travelled to Gwaine and his less-than-amicable disposition towards her as of late. She had no idea how things came about so quickly - how things _changed_ so quickly - with the two knights, particularly after Elyan's accident. _Perhaps I'm a true sorceress after all_, she scoffed to herself. Meetings in the castle, celebrations, and even simple gatherings for meals became the venue for longing looks shared by Lourdes and Lancelot, but also that of Gwaine's nonchalant and even dismissive gait whenever Lourdes was present, even though she remained more than polite towards him. Although the modified demeanors of all three were not obvious to Arthur, Guinevere, and the knights, Merlin could not be fooled; however, he coerced himself on several occasions to remain quiet regarding his newfound knowledge and growing concern for his friends. Although he cared about their well-being, what transpired between them was none of his business, after all; things would eventually right themselves in the end…

…wouldn't they?

In preparation for the jousting tournament that afternoon, Lourdes and Merlin busily went about their respective duties; Lourdes gathered medical supplies to tend to any injured knights throughout the day, and Merlin, well, mostly gathered and tended to Arthur's armour and weapons - an equally important (if not more) duty.

"You seem distracted today." The young Warlock attempted to keep his tone lighthearted, taking care not to let Lourdes on about what he truly knew and suspected. He observed her closely, as though attempting to read her thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

"I've much on my mind," was Lourdes' simple reply, forcing a smile that did not reach her eyes. She took a helmet from a nearby wooden shelf and playfully placed it upon Merlin's head. A snort escaped her throat as she observed that it was _quite_ large for Merlin - about two sizes too big! "That, and just many duties and tasks to complete on a daily basis. Both the king and Gaius seem to give me more responsibilities as the days pass…"

"Don't I know the feeling?" Merlin's voice somewhat echoed from somewhere beneath the helmet, reverberating through the metal. He flicked open the visor, allowing him to breathe and see more freely. The Warlock was about to bring the matter of the knights up, but thought better of it. "But Lourdes, you're the princess of Anihc. Why don't you just tell Arthur the truth and be done with all of this labour? You're a trusted friend of his now, and you've done so much for the people of Camelot already…"

Lourdes let out a sigh and halted her rummaging. "I do not wish to burden Arthur with matters that do not concern his kingdom or his men. I will not have the blood of the people of Camelot on my hands." She placed a gentle hand upon Merlin's arm, eyes locking with his. "You have all done me such a service already, just by keeping me here safe and hidden. That is all I would like to ask for. And Arthur -"

"You called, m'lady?" Arthur appeared behind them suddenly, smirking as he expertly placed on some metal gloves. He gazed at Lourdes expectantly, eyebrows slightly raised. As his eyes fell upon Merlin, who awkwardly stood by her side, he boomed without restraint, "Merlin, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

Lourdes' eyes quickly shifted from Merlin to the king. In a swift movement, she grasped and pulled the helmet from Merlin's head, making him a bit dizzy. With one hand keeping Merlin in place and the other outstretched to offer the helmet to Arthur, Lourdes responded, "I was just saying that you might need your armour, my lord."

"Ah, now you see _that_, Merlin?" Arthur's grin grew wider as he repeatedly wagged a pleased index finger in Lourdes' direction, "You could learn a thing or two from Lourdes. In fact, I demand that you do. If you don't, off to the stocks you go." The king placed the helmet on with ease, gave Lourdes a 'thank you', and disappeared into a nearby tent.

Lourdes could only laugh with glee as Merlin began to stare daggers at her. As she gave the young Warlock a conciliatory pat in the back, he eventually began to heartily chuckle, shaking his head.

A brighter smile appeared on Lourdes' countenance when she caught sight of Lancelot, clad in full armour, as he traversed the arena in the distance. However, her expression quickly changed as a result of what she perceived. The knight's attention was caught by Guinevere, who waited at the sidelines for him to approach. Their demeanors and subsequent conversation appeared normal enough; however, there was something in Lourdes' gut that screamed out to her conscience. _She is quite beautiful_, Lourdes thought inwardly as her eyes landed upon Guinevere, _and seems genuinely kind and loving from how she interacts with the knights and others_. As Lourdes continued to observe Lancelot's gait and particularly the way in which his eyes lingered upon the young woman, her heart slightly constricted.

Lourdes always had good instincts.

Was this paranoia, or was she seeing _something_ clearly?

Merlin eyed her curiously, wondering why her laughter had died down so suddenly. His countenance bore a neutral expression as he followed her gaze. _Oh no_. He thought inwardly, slightly wincing at the scene that was transpiring before him.

"I'll be over in the medic tent if you need me." Lourdes said brusquely as she expeditiously gathered her belongings and left Merlin's side. The young Warlock couldn't even get a word in before she speedily disappeared through the crowd.

Whatever it was that she saw between Lancelot and Guinevere, she was no longer a willing audience.

Lourdes haphazardly rounded the corner in between two tents and was immediately met by a strong chest. Although she managed to keep her balance at the impact, two hands shot out to grip her arms to keep her upright. As her eyes met Gwaine's, the knight immediately released her. "Sorry about that." Clearing his throat, he stepped back and hurriedly made a move to leave once more.

Lourdes' patience was tried and incredibly thin by this point. With furrowed brows, she aggressively snatched his recoiling arm. She gripped it tightly, hoping that the gesture would help to make her point. "Alright, this needs to stop."

"What?"

"_This_." The young woman gestured agitatedly towards Gwaine's entire form from head to toe. "You've been so distant with me, and I know that you're purposely avoiding me…"

The knight eyed her hand on his arm, tight-lipped, and quipped, "If I were avoiding you, little princess, I wouldn't have bumped into you, now would I?"

Lourdes let out a sarcastic laugh at this remark, roughly releasing the knight's arm. "And you can't even meet my eyes when you speak?"

Gwaine's hazel orbs slowly met her piercing, fiery gaze; it seemed as though it took so much effort for him to connect with her in this way. For a split second, his expression softened as he laid his gaze upon her. Then, as quickly as the expression came, he expertly masked his emotions with a neutral countenance and a flippant gesture. "Don't think so much of it, Lourdes. You go about your day, and I go about mine. We have both been preoccupied with our duties and other things, and that's all."

Lourdes almost accepted this explanation were it not for what her senses were screaming out to her. "But…"

Squaring his jaw, the knight interjected, "Do not put complications on things that do not need to be complicated."

In truth, Lourdes was certainly not used to either this kind of treatment or experiencing such conflicting emotions within her. If anyone had so much spoken to her in such a manner in Anihc, she could have them put in stocks - or worse - if she so pleased, with a snap of her fingers. She had always thought herself a patient, understanding person, even in her younger years; it took much for her to be angered or distressed. However, this knight in particular was igniting raging emotions within her, something that she could not so easily explain or express. Summoning her self-control and also keeping her true emotions locked within her, Lourdes merely pursed her lips into a thin line and sidestepped out of Gwaine's path before going about on her way once more. As she passed, Gwaine heaved out a sigh, lowered his head slightly, and left the scene.

A string of curses ran through her thoughts as Lourdes threw her belongings aimlessly upon the ground of the medical tent. Her deep breaths were audible as she attempted to calm herself. The prolonged tension between her and Gwaine was not only infuriating, but draining. Resting her hands upon the wooden table for support, she lowered her head, eyes fixated upon nothing in particular. As the flapping sound of the tent entrance resounded behind her, Lourdes twisted her head slightly towards the clinking of chainmail and heavy boots. Without warning, strong arms encircled her waist from behind, and slick lips kissed her right cheek. Lourdes found her eyes automatically closing at this gentle contact, her body instantly flushing with heat. Slight stubble tickled her neck as Lancelot rested his head upon her shoulder. With a light exhale, he commented, "You seem tense."

Lourdes did realize that she barely moved when Lancelot began contact; although her body's instincts betrayed her as a result of his proximity, her mind was elsewhere, flashing between Lancelot's interactions with Guinevere and to Gwaine's treatment of her. "I just have many extra duties for today due to the jousting tournament." That wasn't a lie, she thought. But she knew that that was not also the truth in its entirety.

She felt the knight nod in acceptance of this, and then release her from his embrace. Lancelot turned to face her before taking her chin in between his thumb and index finger. His strong gaze bore upon her orbs, unrelenting and persistent, causing her to almost break the contact. "Why do I feel as though there is something else?"

Various shouts of "Lancelot" from somewhere outside of the tent saved Lourdes from replying.

"I wish I could spend more time with you," Lancelot looked up towards the sounds instinctively, "but I believe it is my turn once more." He smirked then, lightly trailing the backs of his fingers upon Lourdes' cheek before placing on his helmet. "Gwaine should be my opponent this time."

Even the mention of Gwaine's name made Lourdes' momentarily flinch. Fighting the rising emotions from her being, she plastered a smile on her face before embracing Lancelot closely. "Good luck." She said sincerely, resting her head upon his steady, broad chest. "Just don't hurt each other."

Lancelot could sense her worry and attempted to alleviate it by lovingly stroking the back of her head with his open palm. "With any kind of joust or melee, Lourdes, there will be pain inflicted; knights are trained to expect and conquer it." He then rested his hand upon the side of her waist and pulled her closer. Lifting her chin once more so that their eyes could meet, he poked, "That is why we have medics around. And besides, if I am injured, I will only be able to spend more time with you."

"Or Gaius." Lourdes finally broke into a smile.

Lancelot pretended to look thoughtful for a moment before placing a soft kiss upon her parted lips. He rested his forehead upon hers, warm breath tickling her cheek. "I do like Gaius. But to be honest, I much prefer you." He pulled away unhurriedly, almost reluctantly, and made his way towards the exit. As he was halfway out of the tent, the knight poked his head inside once more, calling out almost worriedly, "Lourdes, if there is anything the matter…you know you can confide in me, yes?"

Lourdes admired the sincerity of his words. She forced a smile. "Of course, Lancelot."

With a parting wave, the knight disappeared from her sight.

For a few moments, Lourdes surveyed her cluttered surroundings before beginning to clean. As she prepared her medical supplies and placed them in order, she heard the sound of footsteps coming behind her once more. Without turning, she called out, "Did you forget something?"

In reply, a gloved hand covered her mouth as another arm wrapped around her waist.

Lourdes let out a muffled scream, then was dragged outside of the tent.


	11. Unexpected Visitors  Part I

**A/N:** Thank you to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers! I'm very happy with the way the story is going so far, and I'm really pleased that you all seem to be enjoying it as well. Reviewers, I love how engaged you're becoming! More will be revealed in time. =)

Again, I hope the pace is good; I'm not one to rush storylines! I honestly can't wait to share the rest of this story with all of you. So many things have yet to happen! Are you enticed yet? XD Hope you all have a wonderful New Year! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 11: Unexpected Visitors - Part I**

_**Song Inspiration: "For the Love of a Princess" by James Horner **_

"Gwaine, what happened to you out there?" Lancelot lightly commented as the two knights walked in stride through the side of the thunderous arena. Shaking his helmet from his head with a tug and subsequently tucking it under his arm, he keenly observed, "You did not seem like yourself."

How was Gwaine supposed to focus when what had occurred with Lourdes just a few minutes prior to his match with Lancelot plagued his mind? Nay, not even that - how could the knight focus when _she_ plagued his mind in its entirety, claiming all of his thoughts? The knights would never understand the emotions that swirled blunderingly within him even if he _somehow_ tried to explain them; they would most likely lightheartedly jest or wave it off completely, thinking that he was just after another conquest. Given his past with women, though, they _probably_ had every right to do so. A part of the knight felt embarrassed then - even _ashamed_ - for the reputation that he had progressively built for himself amongst his comrades; but deep within his being, he knew that he _was_ capable of genuine emotions, capable of feeling for only one woman with all of his heart.

_ No. Lourdes wasn't a conquest._

_ Not even close. _

Determined to keep his feelings entirely to himself, Gwaine waved Lancelot's comments off apathetically, squaring his jaw as he poked, "I just don't lance-a-lot, Lancelot."

"Very funny."

A proud smile crept upon Gwaine's face at the sight of Lancelot's unimpressed look. "I certainly thought so." He repeatedly elbowed his sulking comrade with mirth and continued with, "Besides, I'm _much_ better with my bare fists. In such a contest, I'd be _sure_ to best you and your…stick."

The two continued their light banter - with poor Merlin getting caught up in the mix and being stuck _right_ in the middle - as Arthur strode purposely to their sides. "Have any of you seen Lourdes?" The king inquired of them with furrowed brows. He set aside his sword and helmet by placing the sword's hilt in Merlin's open palm and the helmet on his head with a generous tap - which subsequently sent Merlin reeling backwards. Moving about nonchalantly, the king continued, "Gaius has been searching for her. There were several knights who needed treatment, and she was nowhere to be found. No one I have asked thus far, inside the castle as well as out here at the tournament, has seen her recently either."

Distastefully ripping the burdensome helmet from his head with a sour look, Merlin was the first to respond. "No, I have not seen her for a while." He tried to think of the last moment he had seen Lourdes, a thoughtful look now gracing his face. "She was on her way to the medical tent the last time I saw her. It was before Lancelot and Gwaine's match."

Concern visibly rippled upon Lancelot's countenance and, although Gwaine precisely felt the same emotion, the latter knight managed to mask it with a straightened spine and a tightened jaw. "In the medical tent before our match…" Lancelot responded deliberatively, brows knit in worry as his eyes connected with Arthur's. "Yes, that was when I last saw her."

Although Gwaine remained silent, he could not deny the creeping feeling of guilt overtaking his body. Could their last…_conversation_…have had anything to do with Lourdes' absence? Was she truly so upset by their earlier meeting that she would shirk her responsibilities, even…run away? _It's not like her_, Gwaine thought, apprehension now taking prominence over guilt. He then realized that all three men were eyeing him expectantly in the midst of his silent thoughts. "Last time I saw her was before the match with Lancelot as well."

A look of determination suddenly crossed Merlin's face. Using his focus to try and find Lourdes' presence somewhere - anywhere - he began to pace towards the woods, as though his feet had a mind of their own. However, before he could get too far, Arthur instantly seized a hold of his shoulder and brusquely pulled him back. The young Warlock's focus was shattered then, and he was met with the king's inquiring, tired look. "And where do you think _you're_ going, Merlin?"

"To look for Lourdes," he replied, nodding his head to gesture towards the direction of the woods. Eyes slightly narrowed, he surveyed the knights before him alternately. "I have a feeling she might've gone in there."

Catching the meaning in Merlin's words and gestures, Lancelot and Gwaine shared a knowing look before their eyes landed on Arthur. The king, however, was entirely oblivious to what was transpiring. "First of all, you will _not_ be doing that without _us_." Arthur raised a skeptical brow, letting out a short laugh. "And second of all, what makes you even _think_ that she's off frolicking in the forest?"

"Well," Merlin stumbled, attempting to find an explanation, "If no one inside or outside of the castle has seen her, then…"

Seeing the assured look in Merlin's eyes, Lancelot attempted to support the young Warlock with, "It's worth a try, Arthur." He stepped forward, a hand gesturing to the forest behind them. "We can start with the woods south of here, then make our way north. Perhaps she's gone to the village…"

Arthur let out a sigh of acquiesce, then nodded to his knights respectively. "Lancelot. Gwaine. Find Percival and the others. We'll gather at the entrance of the forest in a few minutes and begin our search at once."

333

When they came upon a clearing in the woods just south of the jousting arena, Lourdes' aggressor finally released her from atop his shoulders and placed her gently back on her two feet. Instantly whirling around in utter rage as she regained her freedom, Lourdes prepared herself to attack: arm raised and poised, eyes ablaze in a darkened blue hue.

Who she perceived however, was entirely not who she expected.

She lowered her hand with an elongated sigh of relief.

_"I apologize, Princess Lourdes for my uneventful-but-kind-of-funny entrance_," the young man before her began with a slight snort, falling on one knee and subsequently giving her a curt military salute. He carefully peered upwards as he cleared his throat. "…_and I think you have something in your eyes…_"

"_Cillian?_" Lourdes cried in sheer incredulity as she pulled him upwards to stand. Wrapping her arms around her brother's best mate, her heart soared to recognize a familiar face - not one bent on running her through with a blade. Then, realizing how unceremoniously he had treated her, she abruptly pulled back and gave the grinning, red-haired warrior a good whack on the arm. His winsome face mockingly winced at this contact, almond-shaped eyes filled with jest. She berated, unrelenting, "_How_ dare _you treat me in such a manner? I could have your head for this, you know!_"

"_Ah, but I knew that you _wouldn't _do that, m'lady._" Cillian raised his index finger knowingly, then lightly wagged it at her nose. "_Which is _precisely _why I did it!_ _I couldn't let you make a big fuss about my appearance and ruin my cover. And besides, t'was just a bit of fun, really…_"

With a huff, Lourdes shook her head. "_It's not fun when you're in my position at the moment._" In response, Cillian merely held out his sword horizontally in front of her so that she could gaze upon her reflection. Lourdes' eyes still carried a tinge of blue, but the colour of her iris quickly began to revert back to its original. In answer to the warrior's questioning look, she explained, "_It happens when I become angered…or experience any heightened emotion, really_."

"_Ah. Seems fairly normal_."

With a distinct roll of her eyes, Lourdes clutched Cillian's arm and brought him deeper into the woods; she led him towards the picturesque waterfalls that she remembered passing on her journey to Camelot. Keenly surveying their surroundings to ensure that they had no audience, Lourdes inquired through narrowed lids, "_How did you find me here?_"

The warrior's face finally grew serious as he heaved out an audible sigh. Mussing his short hair, he replied, "_Luis has been worrying about you for weeks, so he caved and told me - and no one else - where you had gone. He wanted to ensure that you had made it to Camelot safely and were attaining the protection you sought, so he sent me to find you._"

"_No harm has come upon me on my journey and since I have come here. King Arthur and the people of Camelot have been very good to me._" The young woman placed a hand on the warrior's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. She felt the unease that emanated from his being. Her eyes narrowed. "_What news do you bring?_"

Cillian frowned then, the mirth in his eyes wholly fading. "_We have much to discuss, princess._"

With his keen hearing, the warrior was able to discern the clear snap of a twig from behind them. In an instantaneous and almost automatic movement, Cillian stood in front of Lourdes, sword unsheathed and prepared in a swift and fluid motion. Now holding the gleaming blade firmly in his grasp, he was poised to protect her, eyes darting around their surroundings for any sign of danger.

To Arthur and the knights in the distance, however, it seemed as though Cillian was holding her captive. In unison, they, in turn, retrieved their swords from their scabbards and held their weapons steady before them. With quick feet, they advanced towards Lourdes and Cillian, remaining in formation; for a few tense moments, the men stood in a silent standstill, neither side willing to relent.

An audible snarl escape from Lancelot's parted lips; it took every ounce of his willpower to keep his feet firmly planted upon the ground and await Arthur's command. His resolve began to shatter, however, as he caught sight of Lourdes' frightened expression. As Lancelot made a bold move forward, Merlin dashed in front of the knight, holding him steady with a hand upon his chest. "Wait!" The young Warlock then made his way to Arthur's side and lightly grasped the king's arm. "Arthur, I don't think he means to harm her."

Arthur threw Merlin a scowl, though never took his eyes from Cillian's form. "What do _you_ know, Merlin?"

"He's not here to harm me!" Lourdes cried in distress as she desperately sprinted in the space between the men, waving her arms out wildly in front of her for all of them to cease and desist.

As Merlin and Arthur shared a look, a confident smirk appeared on Merlin's face. He cleared his throat animatedly, chin rising. "More than you think, apparently."

In response, Arthur merely threw him a tired look as he subsequently sheathed his sword. "Shut up, Merlin."

Lourdes gave out a sigh of relief as she observed the men standing down. As Merlin and the knights calmly approached them, she explained, "_These are friends, Cillian. King Arthur of Camelot and his men._"

The mistrust present on Cillian's expression slowly disappeared, and he nodded to her in understanding before lowering his weapon as well. With a swift pivot, Cillian's body language screamed of authority and military training as he proclaimed with pride, "_I am Cillian, first commander of the Anihc army._" He placed a hard fist upon his heart before taking a curt bow. "_I have been sent here to protect Princess Lourdes._"

Although Cillian spoke in the native tongue of Anihc, nevertheless, Lourdes' eyes grew wide in nervousness. Truly, Merlin and the knights only understood pretty much the "Lourdes" part of Cillian's speech; all of the men turned their expectant gazes towards her shortly afterwards, hoping that she could alleviate some of the communication barriers at present.

"Ah ha ha…ha!" The young woman gave out an awkward, nervous laugh and, much to the confusion of all the men, lightly punched Cillian's arm. Repeatedly. Then, she casually turned her body away from Arthur and the rest of the men as she threw Cillian a warning look…which only managed to confuse the warrior _even more_. Facing Merlin and the knights once more when she was convinced that her message had been sent and well-received, she wore a cheeky smile. "Oh, this Cillian, always saying silly things! Must come with being a warrior of Anihc." She shook her head for effect and patted Cillian on the back much harder than necessary. "But he does say that he is pleased to make your acquaintances."

"But," Merlin began thoughtfully, "I thought I heard him say your name and…"

At this, Lourdes' eyes instantly connected with the young Warlock's before she snapped telepathically, "_Shut up, Merlin!"_

"_Sorry!_"

"Don't you disappear like that ever again, Lourdes! You know, this," Arthur gestured to himself, and then towards the rest of the men, "is your search party?"

Lourdes groaned inwardly. _So much for Cillian's plan of stealth_. "I do apologize, King Arthur, but there was an urgent matter at hand, and…" she trailed off, at a loss then for how to explain her absence. "Cillian came unannounced, and…"

Dismissing the unfinished explanation for her sudden absence, Arthur inquired in an amicable tone, "So, who's your friend? He seems quite protective of you." He calmly strode towards Lourdes and Cillian, arms firmly crossed upon his chest. The knights curiously looked onwards as they approached behind him. The king threw her a sly smile, then began to repeatedly raise his eyebrows. "A lover from back home, perhaps? That would _easily_ explain why you had disappeared so suddenly from the tournament…"

In response to his quip, the tight-lipped, clenched jaw expression both graced Lancelot and Gwaine's faces almost identically.

Meanwhile, Cillian made eye contact with Lourdes as he inquired with furrowed brows, "_Why is he grinning so widely, Lourdes? What is this King Arthur saying?_"

Lourdes scoffed flippantly, followed by a dismissive wave of her hand, "_It's not my fault you declined Gaius' language lessons!_" Placing her index finger and thumb upon her temples, she translated tiredly, "_He thinks you are my lover_."

At this revelation, the warrior took a slight, bemused pause; then, without warning, he boomed outright with laughter, clutching his stomach, and then repeatedly slapping a palm on a nearby tree trunk. The knights eyed one another confusedly at the man's unexpected actions, then continued to look upon the exchange. For his own amusement, Cillian scooped Lourdes off the ground with his wide arms, beaming widely. "_Yes, this feisty thing is all mine!_" He turned proudly towards his captivated audience and gave her a twirl for effect. "_Isn't she beautiful?_"

_Cillian certainly has not changed one bit since we were younger_, Lourdes growled inwardly. With a grunt of annoyance, she struggled to push herself from the warrior, mumbling light curses to herself. The knights, save for Lancelot and Gwaine, were quite amused at this scene. Merlin, on the other hand, looked upon the young maiden nervously. "_Lourdes, what's going on?_"

As inconspicuously as possible, Lourdes returned his stare, orbs dark. "_Merlin, Cillian does not know that Arthur and the knights are not aware of my true identity or my real reason for being here. I know that you cannot understand him, but it still makes me nervous…_"

"It looks like _someone_ is quite happy to see you." Arthur continued his teasing, though eventually motioned back towards the castle. "Come now, Lourdes. You are needed by Gaius and several knights." As he shook arms with Cillian in greeting and the knights began to head back, the king added as an afterthought, "Bring your lover along with you."

"Arthur, he's _not_ my…"

Before Lourdes could finish, a crushing pain took over her head, the pressure so forceful that it sent her rapidly reeling to the ground. It felt as though her head would momentarily burst. She cried out through gritted teeth and deep breaths, closing her eyes and placing a hand upon her temple. _Such power…_she cried inwardly, attempting to block whatever force she was feeling with her own magic. Running in a panicked state, Lancelot appeared at her side in an instant, closely followed by Merlin and Cillian. Skidding to a stop through the freshly fallen leaves, Lancelot fell to his knees, gripping Lourdes' arms steadily in order to support her upwards. Gwaine found this gesture curious, lips pursing more tightly. He stood nearby and looked on concernedly, and it took every effort in his being to will himself not to do as Lancelot had just done. In truth, Gwaine feared causing Lourdes even _more_ pain with his presence…

Through Lancelot's concerned words and hands caressing her face, Lourdes whispered through tight lips, "They're here." With the pain lightly subsiding, she declared more clearly:

"We're surrounded."

3 3 3

**A/N:** Sorry, I like cliffhangers! =P Part II coming soon! I'd have to say that the next couple of chapters are two of my faves so far! ;) Have a safe and prosperous new year! xx IFHD


	12. Unexpected Visitors Part II

**A/N: **I seem to like splitting chapters into two parts, don't I? =P It's just more fun that way! Once again, thank you for all of your support and feedback. Hope you're all having a wonderful 2012 so far! I'll work on this story as much as I can before things become hectic again! Cheers! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 12: Unexpected Visitors - Part II**

_**Song Inspirations: "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin and "Find a Way" by Safetysuit**_

"What? Lourdes, who's here?" Lancelot's now alert eyes thoroughly surveyed their surroundings for the forewarned danger, his keen vision able to detect the slightest of movements. With little effort, he noticed some activity a few meters east of where they all stood. Hand pointed in the direction of an impending attack, he promptly warned, "Look to the right!"

Through this alarm, Lourdes locked eyes with Cillian as the warrior caught her attention. Surety lined her tone. "_Cillian, you were followed_." As she stood once more, with Lancelot's steady, supporting arms around her, she hastily announced to Merlin and the knights, "Cillian was followed! Arm yourselves!"

Upon the end of her speech, a sharp battle cry pierced the forest around them, followed by a fusillade of arrows from all sides. Arrowheads violently embedded themselves into tree trunks as Lourdes, Merlin, and the knights ducked, scattered, and fell to the ground, narrowly evading the lethal projectiles. Upon instinct, Lancelot quickly covered Lourdes' body with his as he perceived approximately fifteen men, coming from all sides of the woods, sprinting towards them in full attack. The sounds of swords leaving the scabbard erupted then, along with a terrifying chorus of snarls, growls, and cries. Instead of pulling Lourdes to safety (wherever that place may have been), as Lancelot was about to do, the knight was bewildered to see that Cillian actually _tossed_ one of his Eastern twin blades towards Lourdes. Rising to her feet, she caught the hilt expertly, then twisted the light blade automatically in a semi-circular motion before preparing to defend herself. Merlin and some of the knights caught sight of this gesture, and the same perplexed expression immediately appeared on their faces.

"What are you, a _Warrior Medic_?" Arthur exclaimed in the distance, eyes wide and face contorted at Lourdes' actions. He ordered through tight lips, "Lourdes, you _have_ to get back!"

"It's alright, King Arthur," Lourdes threw him, then Lancelot, an assured smirk, "I can fend for myself."

Lancelot did not entirely believe this and was reluctant to release her. However, thinking back to the skills that she had shown the first day that they had met, coupled with the fact that she _had _managed to journey on her own from Anihc to Camelot in one piece, the knight willed himself to put some faith in her abilities. His disquieted eyes continued to follow her, however, as she departed from his side and promptly kicked at a warrior poised to slash at Gwaine. At this point, Lourdes briefly met Lancelot's stare, then cried, "Lancelot, behind you!" At the warning, the knight's instincts arose, and he swiftly ducked before swinging his sword with full force to his right. Sparks flew as the metal collided, and he successfully blocked the warrior's clumsy blow before kneeing the attacker in the abdomen. Letting out a puff of air in relief, Lourdes lightly chided through her grunts, "Focus, Lancelot!" Seeing a smile tugging upon the side of her lips, despite being in the middle of the fray, the knight merely threw her an incredulous side glance, then proceeded to join the melee once more.

As she was worried for his safety, Lancelot still held all of Lourdes' attention, and she completely missed the pounding hooves heading straight towards her. Without warning, she found herself being roughly tackled to the ground by the waist. She consequently landed on the soft grass, a few meters where she had stood, with a loud thud. Before her head could hit the sharp rocks below, however, Gwaine's quick hand protectively rested beneath her head, preventing the possibly mortal blow. With an exhale of air, he used his other hand to prop himself upwards. "I think it's _you_ who needs to focus." He mumbled with a huff of relief, lying on top of her now. The knight breathed heavily, his desperate sprint towards her moments earlier sapping much of his energy. His eyes screamed of simultaneous anger and concern. "You were almost decapitated by a warrior on horseback!"

Lourdes' eyes momentarily grew wide at this revelation; given her current position, all she could muster was a nod towards the man atop her. She curiously eyed her hands, which were firmly placed upon the knight's wide chest, then noticed the proximity of his face to hers. With a nervous gulp, she whispered, "T-thank you." Suddenly, her attention was caught elsewhere behind Gwaine. Gripping at her nearby sword, she slightly pushed the knight from her form and managed to block a steady swing from the warrior above them. The sharp blow reverberated through their clinging swords, and the powerful impact sent her arm violently to the right. As she cried out in pain, Gwaine pushed himself up and, with all of his might, kicked the warrior off his feet. "Head for those trees!" The knight growled through gritted teeth, catching her gaze momentarily. "I'll take care of this one."

Seeing the intensity in his expression, there was no arguing with Gwaine at this point. As Lourdes staggered to her feet, she saw the warrior's face clearly for the first time and noticed that they had an unnatural look about them, that…

She inwardly gasped. "_They're enchanted, Merlin!"_ She informed the young Warlock telepathically while trying to find him through the pandemonium. "_You can see it in their eyes_."

"_What?"_

Finally seeing Merlin through the weave of fighting men, she rushed towards his direction, clutching her sword tightly. "Merlin! Look out!" She screamed in panic, now at a full run towards the young Warlock. As Merlin twisted his head to his left side, his eyes gradually rose towards a beast of a warrior, standing almost twice his size and three times his width; he was poised to strike, hammer lifted high in the air above them. In desperation, Lourdes focused her powers on the monster, eyes becoming alit; she managed to telekinetically throw the giant a few feet from Merlin, sending the warrior crashing to the ground amongst a heap of fallen branches and leaves. The force was not strong enough to do much damage, however, and after a few moments, he stood once more with ease, seemingly unaffected.

Lourdes felt dread course through her as a result of her subsequent decision.

In a swift movement, she drove her blade into the taut chest of the warrior with full momentum. The sword pierced through armour with difficulty, then easily delved into flesh with more pressure. With both hands on the hilt, she shoved the sword further into his body with all the strength that she carried, causing him to stumble and sputter blood. The darkened red tinge in his eyes began to subside then, and the natural green hue of his iris returned. A look of realization appeared in his orbs as he perceived her image before him. "_Princess…Princess Lourdes?"_ He fell to his knees then, clutching the protruding blade from his chest. "_What am I…what am I doing here…?_"

It all happened so quickly. She had no choice. She…

He let out a desperate cry of anguish, causing Lourdes to jump with emotion. A rivulet of tears began to flow freely upon her cheeks now, her heart constricting at the helplessness that the warrior displayed. She forced her countenance to remain hard as she gave the unnamed man a slight bow. "_You fought bravely, warrior._" She croaked out, voice quivering. "_May your soul find peace in the afterlife._"

The light finally left his eyes, body growing limp. As he fell back, Lourdes retrieved her sword from his torso and caught his back, trying to ease his lifeless corpse upon the ground. He was too heavy for her, however, and she released him before his body could crush her. "He was under a spell..." Peering upwards at the young Warlock through misty eyes and disheveled hair, she sobbed, "He was innocent, Merlin."

Tears formed upon the brims of Merlin's eyes; he nodded in understanding and gingerly pulled Lourdes to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

Lourdes and Merlin simultaneously turned to the sound of Gwaine's voice. Sheathing his sword, the knight slowly approached them, though seemed to keep his distance. He surveyed the young woman's lowered face, then form, before finally meeting her eyes. Lourdes nodded her head without a word, slightly turning her face away from him in order to hide her tears. Gwaine, unsatisfied and unconvinced with this gesture, focused on Merlin, eyes searching. Chest heaving with emotion, the young Warlock gestured to the lifeless body beside them. Gwaine frowned then, recognizing the bloodied blade to its side to be the one that Lourdes had wielded.

"We have triumphed!" Arthur shouted in victory in the distance, eliciting a chorus of cries and yells from the men around the field.

Lourdes, however, didn't share the sentiment.

"Those were my countrymen." She stated in a mere whisper, audible only to Merlin and Gwaine. "Those were my people."

333

Lourdes knocked softly on the closed, wooden door in front of her. Every waking moment was torturous, and yet, she could not find comfort in sleep. She had wandered aimlessly through the castle's halls until she found her feet almost automatically heading for this destination.

Lancelot opened the door widely then, curious as to who would be awake at this hour. As his gaze lowered, he perceived Lourdes' tear-streaked face, raised upwards at him almost pleadingly. Without a word, she walked into his open arms, resting her head on his broad chest as she inhaled deeply. Lancelot's lips rested on her forehead as his palm caressed the back of her head. His other arm encircled her waist in a light embrace, then slowly pulled her closer towards him.

The knight could not miss the exhaustion that emanated from her being. Resting his hand at the small of her back, he guided her towards his bed. Lourdes did not protest as he pulled the covers and motioned for her to sleep. What she did protest to, however, was when he made a move to prepare a makeshift bed on the couch adjacent to the mattress. She tugged at his arm then, eyes proposing for him to remain close to her. Lancelot understood her request and, with another gaze from the woman before him, gingerly sat beside her. Lourdes smiled, and with a light kiss upon the knight's cheek, she rolled away from him in the opposite direction. Lancelot was frozen for a moment - almost awkwardly so - before he finally lied down upon the bed as well. Observing the woman beside him, he delicately caressed her cheek with his fingertips, feeling the warmth that emanated from her. His hands lightly travelled the length of her body before finally resting firmly, even protectively, upon her waist. Then, with a deep exhale, he shut his eyes and eventually fell asleep.


	13. Comfort

**A/N:** Can I just say how much I LOVE how you guys are split between Team Lancelot and Team Gwaine? XD YESSS! That only means that I'm doing what I set out to do. *evil laugh* It's a toughie, I know! But this is precisely why I adore playing with love triangles; there's just so much to work with, and it's so enjoyable to write! I'm also happy that you're liking Lourdes' character; I've always believed in creating truly believable characters (Secret: I've drawn from my own experiences with love triangles...AHEM…LOL…So I'm _certain_ that some of the situations that appear in this story are not far from the truth. =P). Then, mix in a little adventure and suspense in there, and voila! A fic I'm proud to call my own. =) I hope you all feel the same. Thank you for your reviews and sticking by this story! There's so much more to come. =) xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 13: Comfort**

**_Song Inspirations: "So Contagious" by Acceptance_, _"I'm Yours" by The Script, and "Brave" by Tawgs Salter_**

Lourdes delicately rested her open palm upon Lancelot's heart as his strong chest rose and fell in a rhythmic manner. Shy rays of sunlight danced upon his chiseled face, the calm, peaceful expression upon it never changing as he continued to soundly sleep. The knight's unfettered arm remained lightly slung over her waist protectively, holding her close to his form. A small smile crept upon Lourdes' face as her orbs freely roamed his comely countenance, memorizing every inch; she wanted to always remember this moment.

Lancelot's presence was a comfort; but in truth, she had barely slept that night. Guilt, grief, fear, and a million emotions recklessly claimed her being, and she was powerless to stop it.

All that had happened and everything that is happening to her land, her people…

…it was all because of her.

As though the knight read her thoughts in his sleep, he embraced her more closely, shifting to rest his chin upon her head. Lourdes gripped his tunic in between her fingers as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Lancelot stirred once more; this time, his eyes fluttered open, and he lowered his head to observe her. "Good morning." He tilted her chin upwards so that he could meet her eyes. A frown graced his handsome face when he perceived her expression. "Are you alright?"

Lourdes bit her bottom lip to keep from crying any further and gave her head a curt shake.

Lancelot could feel her hands shaking, and he grasped them in his as he slightly sat upwards. "They were trying to kill you, Lourdes. You were only defending yourself, and we were only trying to protect you…"

She shook her head once more. "No, Lancelot, you do not understand…"

"Then make me understand, Lourdes." Although the volume of his voice did not rise, the terse manner with which he spoke, coupled with darkened eyes, illuminated his worry. His palms delicately cupped her face. "Please. I need to know how I can help you."

Lourdes was so close to caving then; his searching, desperate eyes were almost too much. She wanted to tell him everything, to release all that she had kept caged, under lock and key, within her.

But she couldn't. Lourdes knew the kind of man that Lancelot was. Knight or not, he would travel to the depths of the underworld for someone in need; and he would be more than willing to do it. No. She would not burden him with what was placed on _her_ shoulders, with _her_ destiny. She would protect him, and would do so the only way she knew how.

By telling him nothing.

Lourdes gave him a light kiss. An apologetic kiss. "Lancelot, you have helped me enough. More than you will ever know."

It was plain to the knight that she was keeping something from him; something that caused her much anguish. But he wouldn't press her. As she stood from the bed, the knight had no choice but to release her from his grasp. He remained half-sitting upon the bed, brows furrowed; his penetrating eyes fixated upon her as she traversed through the room.

"I should get on with my duties for today." Lourdes twisted her head to face him once more, forcing a smile. "I will see you soon?"

Lancelot gave her a slow nod, willing himself to let her go. "Take care of yourself, m'lady."

333

"Another tankard of mead there, love?"

Lourdes remained silent in deliberation, staring at her shaking hand upon the table, as the barmaid patiently waited beside her for her response. Clenching her fingers into a fist, she replied with, "Make that two."

The killing of innocent men was nothing to celebrate, but she could sure as hell use the ale to mask the painful emotions that she felt.

Perhaps it could even help her think more clearly.

The tavern of _The Rising Sun_ inn was bustling with patrons that night. The deafening sounds of jovial banter, booming guffaws, and excited talk hovered throughout the cramped room. Keeping to herself at a corner table, Lourdes kept her cloak and hood on; she did not want to be bothered with questions or even be berated about her actions. What would the people of Camelot think if they caught sight of one of their medics - a female one, at that - having tankards and tankards of mead by her lonesome? Then again, by her observations of those present inside the tavern, Lourdes hypothesized that none could even see straight, let alone remember anything in the morning.

Good. She would be left alone.

Left alone to drown out the violent feelings haphazardly colliding within her.

Lourdes scoffed to herself. _I don't think drinking ale was _exactly _what Lancelot had meant when he said to take care of myself…_

But it would do for now.

As her mead order was placed in front of her, she caught sight of Gwaine heartily appearing through the entrance. As a couple of other knights followed suit behind him, Gwaine strolled confidently towards the bar, then subsequently rested his elbows coolly upon the countertop. He said a few words then, and two of the barmaids excitedly turned and beamed at his sight. One in particular - a buxom red-head a few inches shorter than the knight - even ran around the bar and wildly threw her arms around Gwaine's neck. She pulled him closer for an embrace, then placed a lingering kiss upon his lips.

Lourdes found her heart constricting at this for some odd reason, and this feeling manifested in her fingers coiling more tightly around the tankard in her grip. He could show the knights, these women - hell, _all_ the people of Camelot - such warmth and affection, while he would barely even _look_ at her? She thought that, after what transpired between them during the attack, things would return back to normal between them. But they didn't. Had she done something so horrible and unforgivable to the knight to earn this sort of prolonged treatment from him?

Perhaps she should have ordered _three_ more tankards of ale instead.

She tore her eyes from the scene and willed herself to focus on the drinks before her. On what had occurred the previous night in the woods.

On what she must now do.

Her focus was once again disturbed when she heard Gwaine's voice…

…which sounded right next to her.

"You see, Bedivere? Gareth? _That's_ how it's done." With a triumphant salute and swig of his ale, he plopped down contentedly on a wooden stool, back turned to Lourdes. "Women simply _adore_ men who exude confidence. Now, I know you two are quite new to all of this, but as knights of Camelot, you must know that women from all flanks will be attracted to you. You might even need to carry around some wooden sticks to keep them off..."

"So," the younger of the two knights, Gareth, piped up, his bright-blue eyes shining with much interest, "If women are already attracted to us by virtue of being knights of Camelot, why would we need to exude confidence?"

Gwaine waved an index finger in his direction, clucking his tongue. "And what if women don't automatically _know_ that you are knights of Camelot?

Bedivere and Gareth shared a wide-eyed look, as though Gwaine had just said the most intelligent thing in the world. "Ahhhh."

Lourdes rolled her eyes. This was one mind-numbing conversation that she preferred _not_ to overhear. With one last swig of her final tankard, she pushed herself up from the table… or at least, _attempted _to. Her balance failed her at once, and she landed upon her seat once more, elbows banging on the tabletop. She let out a grunt. No one seemed to notice her failed attempt, so she tried again. Knees buckling and head somewhat spinning, she managed to stand up (albeit not completely straight), and somehow place one foot over another.

Through the grueling endeavour of…standing and walking…Lourdes didn't realize that her hood had slightly fallen off her head. The blonde-haired Bedivere caught sight of her as she passed and frantically elbowed both Gwaine and Gareth in excitement. "Would you take a look at _her_?" He murmured in awe, emerald eyes widening. "I've…I've never seen a woman so…_exotic_ in my life. Is she even from these lands?"

With piqued interest, Gwaine tilted his head towards Bedivere's line of sight, curious to see what he was fussing about. He instantaneously recognized Lourdes and, when he saw her slightly stumble on a protruding stool, promptly shot to his feet. Bedivere and Gareth looked onwards in half confusion and half wonder as Gwaine harshly placed his swirling tankard of ale upon the table and rushed to her side. Just in time to hear Lourdes sincerely apologizing for bumping into a burly, bald-headed gentleman, Gwaine gripped her arm, scowling, and dragged her unceremoniously outside of the tavern.

"Hey!" Lourdes protested while they exited, sloppily retrieving her arm from his grasp. She slurred, "What do you think you're -"

Without a word, Gwaine took Lourdes' chin in between his thumb and index finger and began to examine her countenance. "How many tankards have you had? Are you here alone? And what in _blazes_ are you even _doing _here…?"

"Oh. Gwaine!" Lourdes winced at the contact, shoving his hand away from her face without much force. "How do you expect me to answer if you keep barraging me with questions?" She let out an abrupt hiccup, then felt the incessant pressure at her temples. "Now, you see what you've done? You've…you've given me a bloody headache!"

"Sorry to say, little princess, but you've done that all on your own." Gwaine took a step back, as though assessing the situation. Usually, he mused, he was in Lourdes' current position. Now that the tables were turned, he was quite unsure of what to do at this point.

Lourdes grew tired of merely…standing. Well, _wobbling_ was more like it. Waving flippantly at the knight, she spat, "'Tis great that you've decided to speak to me again in a civil manner, but why don't you go back inside the tavern to your maids? I'm _suuure_ the red-headed maid is missing your company as we speak!" She gave his chest a shove - not out of anger, but almost using it to launch herself backward - and paced in a serpentine manner towards the approximate direction of the castle.

Gwaine let out an audible huff, causing some of his hair to jump from his cheek. Letting out a low growl through gritted teeth, he set off for Lourdes, verbally guiding her towards her intended destination - wherever that was. Lourdes couldn't even protest to his actions now; it took so much of her energy to even walk, so talking did not seem like a desirable option at the moment. When the two approached the base of a winding staircase, Gwaine wrapped an arm around Lourdes' waist and supported her during the ascent. He remained silent as well, only periodically eyeing the woman in his arms to see how conscious she was at this point. Her expression was moderately laced with pain; however, she made no sound, save the huffs and puffs of her breathing.

Upon entrance into her chambers, Gwaine assisted Lourdes in shaking her cloak off. The damned fabric seemed so heavy to her now, almost weighing as much as her steel legs. Haphazardly kicking off a boot, and then another, Lourdes managed to find her bed and fall upon the heavenly-soft mattress. Gwaine surveyed her for a moment before rummaging through the nourishment in her room in order to find some water. Quickly filling a goblet, he stalked over to the young woman's side, sitting upon the mattress beside her. "Drink this," he coaxed, placing the cup near her lips. "It'll help with the headache."

Lourdes made no move to drink, or even to grasp the cup in her hand. She merely stared at Gwaine's moonlit face, furrowing her brows. "Why are you even here?"

At this, the knight placed the cup upon the ground beside him and stood. His lips pursed into a thin line. "Sleep. You'll be better in the morning. …Or the day after."

To Lourdes, that was not a satisfactory reply. As she sat up, her hand shot out to grasp Gwaine's arm, pulling him back towards her. "Sweet words flow so easily from your lips when you are in the presence of a woman, and yet, when you are asked such questions, you refuse to express what you truly feel."

Gwaine stiffened at both her touch and words. He slightly turned away from her. "I am…was…here to ensure that you are safe." He pulled free respectfully from Lourdes, turning from her. "Goodnight."

Lourdes frowned. At least, she thought, he was _somewhat_ speaking to her again. What she still could not grasp, however, was what had happened between them that had made him act so differently with her. And yet, now, he treated her in a manner that exhibited that he _did_ care about her well-being.

Or was he only fulfilling his duty as a knight?

Just as he reached for the doorknob, Lourdes called out simply, "Thank you, Sir Gwaine."

It was as though those four, mere words unleashed something inside of the knight that he had been keeping locked and bolted within a cage. Memories of how he had treated her, things he had said to her, coursed through his mind; his conscience screamed at him now - nay, _berated_ him, even. Was this the proper conduct of a knight of Camelot; not even that, but a _man_? What in the bloody hell had he been _thinking_? He had been acting so childishly, so selfishly. He had kept her in the dark about his conflicting feelings, yes, but how could even _begin_ to describe to her the emotions he harboured when he had never done such a thing with a woman? How could he express feelings that he tried, as much as his will would allow, to suppress?

Damn it.

Damn it all.

As though possessed, Gwaine turned on his heel and strode back to Lourdes. Without a single word, he cupped her face in between the palm of his hands and crushed his soft lips upon hers. Off-guard, Lourdes stiffened at the unexpected contact; his kiss almost had a sobering effect, as though eliminating all the effects of the ale within her system. As he gingerly trailed his fingers down her neck, arms, and waist, Lourdes felt her body relax. She began to kiss him in return earnestly, allowing his tongue access into her mouth.

As the kiss deepened, Gwaine began to lower her upon the bed. At this point, Lourdes shot her hands out upon the knight's chest. The knight broke the kiss momentarily and gazed upon her, eyes ablaze with desire. Lourdes returned the stare, breathing heavily, as heat coursed throughout her entire body. Her flat palms then twisted; now, her fingers grasped Gwaine's tunic as she pulled the knight wholly upon her. In between their wild, wanton kisses, she somehow managed to rip his tunic off and throw the discarded article of clothing into a forgotten heap on the ground beside them. As Gwaine kissed and nipped at her neck and upper chest, Lourdes' fingers greedily traced his torso, feeling the hard bumps of his chest and abdomen, then gripped the flexed muscles of his arms. She could feel the heat emanating from his body as he moved closer and pressed upon her, their forms now fully touching. As she felt the knight - _all _of him - atop her, Lourdes felt her mind swirl then; she was unsure whether it was Gwaine or the alcohol. Unrelenting, Gwaine's hands curiously ascended upon the length of her legs, his fingertips languidly trailing upon her bare skin. The movement had caused Lourdes' dress to rise, her thighs now exposed. As the knight's palm dangerously lingered beside her core, Lourdes abruptly pulled away, eyes fluttering open. "Wait. I…I can't. What am I…"

"I'm sorry, Lourdes." Gwaine whispered to her with such sincerity as he himself awoke from the trance. His brows knit as he sat upwards. "I did not mean to…I was just…" He hastily retrieved his tunic and placed it on as quickly as it had been removed. With a heavy exhale to calm his raging desires, Gwaine was finally able to turn and face the young maiden once more. Wrapping a gentle arm around her waist, he helped her position herself more comfortably upon the bed. "Here. You need to rest."

Before Gwaine could walk away, Lourdes was quick to grip his arms. With a tender kiss upon his cheek, she whispered, "I've missed you."

The battle was truly lost.

Gwaine was undone.

As he cupped her face in his hands, he murmured sincerely, "And I you." There was so much else that the knight had wanted to say; he wanted to scream his thousand apologies for his actions, to say the emotions that she elicited within him. But he just couldn't, not at this very moment. Finally releasing her, he eyed her affectionately, gaze freely tracing the fine contours of her face.

In a matter of moments, Lourdes drifted into sleep.

As Merlin turned the corner of the hall, he caught a sight of Gwaine leaving Lourdes' quarters. The young Warlock's eyes were laced with worry as he sprinted to the knight's side. "Is Lourdes in there, Gwaine? We've been looking everywhere for her; she seemed to have disappeared after dinner. Is she…"

"Lourdes is fine. She's just had too much mead." Gwaine replied reassuringly, patting Merlin's upper arm. A small smile appeared on the knight's relaxed face. "She took a trip to _The Rising Sun _tavern. Saw her there when Bedivere, Gareth, and I paid a visit. The little princess doesn't seem to be used to ale."

"At least she's safe." With a sigh of relief, Merlin gave him a nod, then a light pat on the back. "Thanks for looking after her, Gwaine. Gaius and I were quite worried about her, especially after the attack in the woods…"

"We all worry about her…" Though Merlin waited patiently for him to continue, Gwaine's speech trailed off. He cleared his throat at the ensuing silence. "Good night, Merlin."

Merlin kept his gaze at the retreating knight, feeling as though there was something else that he was holding back. In the end, the young Warlock decided not to pursue the matter and simply called out, "Good night, Gwaine."


	14. Choices

**A/N:** Bah, found a couple of typeos in the last chapter. I'm usually very meticulous when I write, but it seems as though I've overlooked those errors in the final draft. Sorry about that!

Sooo…How about that Gwaine time? LOL Oh, right, and the Lancelot moment (Awww!)?

If you've never read my stories before, you will soon realize how I like making my characters suffer, almost as much as I like making my readers feel torn. It's part of the "realism" that I want to evoke in my fics; it's what I call the "c'est la vie consciousness". Reality ain't pretty, so in my fics, the situations that the characters find themselves in aren't either. =P Plus, straight happy endings are just _such_ a bore to write. So…hang on for the ride, 'cause it'll be a bumpy one! Thanks for the support, everyone! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 14: Choices**

_**Song Inspirations: "The Scientist" by Coldplay, "Look After You" by The Fray, and "Believe" by Staind **_

As Lancelot appeared inside Gaius' and Merlin's lodgings after a light rap on the door, Merlin called out with a tilt of his head, "How's Lourdes?"

"Still sleeping." The knight informed them with a curt nod of greeting. His handsome face was awash with relief now; a marked difference from his expression right after hearing about Lourdes' one-woman 'festivities' the previous night from some of his comrades. Concern for what had driven her to do such a thing and guilt for not being able to effectively solve the issues with her remained within Lancelot. The man was at a loss regarding what to do now; he didn't want to push Lourdes into sharing her burdens with him, but he simultaneously wanted to help ease her suffering. Considering her train of thought, she was most likely trying to protect him. But no - to Lancelot, _he _wasn't the one who needed protection; Lourdes' actions clearly showed him her vulnerable state. With a smile of gratitude towards the young Warlock, Lancelot said sincerely, "Thank you for looking after her, Merlin."

"Oh…" The fussing Warlock began slowly as he straightened his back, eyes shifting from Gaius to Lancelot. "I…I didn't take care of her." The volume of his voice somewhat lowered as he nervously pressed his hand upon the nape of his neck and turned his head slightly sideways towards nothing in particular. "Gwaine did."

Gaius stood in between them, curiously surveying this exchange in silence.

Lancelot paused for a moment, as though deep in contemplation. Then, he blinked several times, seemingly coming back to the present. With a small smile that didn't reach his eyes and a slight nod, he proclaimed in a hushed tone, "I should send my thanks to him, then."

In order to break the silence that subsequently occurred between them, Gaius held out a hand to his side in a gesture for Lancelot to enter their abode further. The old medic could clearly sense the knight's emotions. "Is there something troubling you, Lancelot?"

"Who were those men in the woods? Why are they after Lourdes?" He began abruptly, worry now lining his countenance. He winced at the memory, his stare becoming distant. "Their eyes…they shone with a red colour, as though they were possessed, controlled with dark magic." The knight began to pace, tightly holding his hands behind him. Merlin and Gaius shared a knowing look. When Lancelot stopped moving, he tilted his head upwards. "I feel as though there are things that Lourdes is keeping from me…"

Merlin's jaw visibly clenched as his eyes connected with Lancelot's. "We all have our secrets." His tone was almost accusatory, plainly directed to the knight; his exhibited gall surprised even Gaius, causing the old medic's eyes to widen. Lancelot only furrowed his brows at this, not missing the meaning in the young Warlock's words. Merlin cleared his throat when he realized how his words had affected Lancelot. "But I think that if Lourdes _is_ keeping something from you, Lancelot, she has a good reason for it." _Just as you're keeping something from her, _he finished inwardly. He broke the stare with the knight; he wouldn't press the matter further. Lancelot's business was his own, aye, but Merlin found himself conflicted when the knight's decisions, actions, and, most of all, _feelings_ would affect Lourdes. He would step aside and allow Lancelot to figure out his…_situations_…on his own, yes, but if there was a possibility that Lourdes would be hurt…

Lancelot ran a nervous hand through his hair. "That just told me that you do know something that I do not, Merlin."

As though to simultaneously placate the knight and cure the growing tension within the room, Gaius then placed a comforting hand on Lancelot's shoulder. "Lancelot, I can see that you care for her. But I know Lourdes. She would do everything in her power to protect those dear to her. I believe that if there are some things that she is not telling you, she truly believes that it is in your best interest." The old medic let out a resigned sigh, eyes landing on Merlin. "All that any of us can do is be there for her when we can."

333

Head pounding as though hundreds of hooves were maniacally trampling upon it.

She blinked twice, rays of sun storming her eyes uninvited, unrelenting.

There it went again.

Such bloody, incessant pounding.

Lourdes sat up and somewhat lurched over, hoping to alleviate the dizzying sensation in her temples. What she succeeded in, however, was to cause the debilitating feeling to worsen. With a prolonged groan, she buried her face in the palms of her hands, both to shield her shut eyes from the sun and to inwardly berate herself about her stupidity. Granted, mead had been _such_ a good idea at the time…

_What the bloody hell happened?_

Tavern visit. Mead - yes, lots of mead - to drown out her sorrows. And then… wait, how did she end up safely in her bed?

That was all that she could remember at the moment, but something else tugged within her being; her instincts were telling her that there was _something_ else…

What was it?

She lightly cursed to herself as she peered outside of her window, tired stare lingering at the numerous people below. The castle was bustling, inhabitants walking about to and fro (a little _too _merrily for her mood), going about their daily business. With a peek at the sun's position in the sky, her face blanched at the realization that it was _well_ past noon. Scurrying out of bed - much to the protest of her head and, verily, entire body - Lourdes scrambled to make herself presentable before stopping by the dining hall for a quick meal. _The day isn't lost_, she tried to reassure herself. She just hoped that the king would not hear word of her absence that day; she didn't fancy the stocks much, and everyone knew just how much Arthur fancied sending people to the stocks.

As Lourdes pushed open the grand door of the dining hall, it seemed to her that the entire army of Camelot was gathered within. The ear-piercing noises that reached her ears then only contributed to her growing headache. When she entered, Lancelot and Gwaine instantly caught her sight and, without hesitation, both made a move to walk towards her. Merlin immediately saw this reaction and, in almost a panic, jogged speedily to Lourdes' side. Luckily for the young Warlock, he was standing much closer to the young maiden than both of the knights. In a friendly manner, Merlin slung an arm around Lourdes' shoulder, somewhat turning her body towards the entrance once more and distracting her from the oncoming men. Then, he said, more to the approaching Lancelot and Gwaine rather than to her, "Ah, Lourdes! There you are! Your friend Cillian has been looking for you all morning. Well, I couldn't really understand what he was saying, but he said your name a lot, soooo…I just figured that he was!" Before either of the two knights could get in even a word, Merlin had successfully whisked Lourdes away outside of the dining room and into the hallway. Quickly slamming the door behind him, he let out a relieved sigh, then moved to quickly escort her down the hall lest the knights actually continued to follow them.

_Crisis momentarily averted_, the young Warlock thought.

Momentarily.

With a toothy grin, he turned his attention to the waddling maiden to his side. "Cillian's very well-rested from his journey now. A little agitated, perhaps, by his demeanor. Probably because he has no one to really talk to. I mean, I _did_ try to speak with him, but you can probably guess that that didn't go over so well…"

"The world is spinning." Lourdes mumbled through her dry throat, barely registering that her form had left the Great Hall. Bustling about with Merlin through the zigzags of the hallways did _not_ help either. "And I'm not spinning with it."

"Mmm…No, I think you're both spinning." Merlin shook his head in jest as they turned down an adjacent corridor. He gave her a supportive pat on the back. "Cillian's in this room."

When he made a move to leave, Lourdes grasped his arm as quickly as she could manage. "Wait! Merlin, please stay." She momentarily closed her eyes, attempting to focus and, well, _function_. "Whatever news Cillian brings, I want you to know as well. You and Gaius are the only ones in Camelot who know who I truly am and what I can truly do. I want you to be here when…when…"

"When what, Lourdes?" Merlin knit his brows in worry, stepping closer to her. His tone was hushed. "What is it?"

Lourdes remained ominously silent as she and Merlin entered the chamber. After Merlin came inside after her, she lightly shut the door behind them. With Cillian's keen senses, the sound startled him, and he was immediately on guard. Lourdes raised her arms placatingly as she moved to his side. "_It's just us, Cil_." Her eyes travelled to Merlin as an idea popped in her head. "Merlin, I want to try something. Focus your thoughts on mine. Perhaps…perhaps you will be able to understand Cillian, understand our language…"

The thought had never crossed Merlin's mind before, but he thought it was worth a try.

Cillian retracted his hand from his nearby blade and gave the two a salutary gesture. In the meantime, Merlin did as Lourdes instructed and, to his astonishment, was able to understand every word that the Anihc pair spoke to one another.

"Princess Lourdes, please. You _must_ return home." The warrior's expression exhibited his desperation. "The people's morale is weak, and has grown so ever since the word of your absence has spread throughout the land. Some believe that you are dead, while others believe that Czernobog has captured you. King Luis is holding on to power as much as he can, to encourage the men to rise up against tyranny…but I fear as though Czernobog and his men will eventually destroy Anihc…" Cillian trailed off, face contorted as though in excruciating pain as he continued to plead with her. "Luis' spirit is fleeting without you, Lourdes; as much as he does not want to admit it, he lost a part of his strength when you left. I know that he regrets the decision of ever commanding you to flee to Camelot, especially on your own. He misses you dearly…"

"You know Czernobog is after me, Cillian." Lourdes pursed her lips in a thin line, seriousness evident in her tone. "But what can I do to…" She quickly recognized the expression on her old friend's face. Her eyebrows raised in incredulity. "You mean for me to…"

"No! No…I would never want you to put yourself in harm's way. But Lourdes, I _know_ you have gifts. I do not even think that you realize how powerful you truly are…" The warrior then approached her with resolute steps. He said with much conviction in his voice, "Fight with us once more, Lourdes. I know Luis meant for you to be safe and away from all of it, but…"

Lourdes met his lingering gaze, determination lining her face. "But I can't keep running."

She couldn't stay in Camelot, she thought. She would just place the kingdom and her people who she has grown to care about in danger. Why should she subject others to fight her own battles for her, both here in Camelot and in Anihc? Was that the proper conduct of a princess of Anihc?

"I can't keep running, Merlin." Firm resolve overtook her eyes as she glanced at Merlin. "I can't keep running away from it all anymore. You saw what happened in the woods. Czernobog's power is far-reaching, and I could not bear it if Camelot suffers because of my presence."

The young Warlock was torn then. He knew that Lourdes did not want to leave; he could feel it within her being. She had established a life in Camelot, had people who deeply cared about her. _But she's also a princess of Anihc_, he reminded himself. _She has a duty to herself and to her people_. How could he stand in the way of such a duty, such responsibility? Lourdes, in truth, had no idea about what was happening with her brother, her people, and her land. Who was he to tell her what she should and shouldn't do?

He only saw one option, then.

Merlin's face was hard at this, jaw clenched through his proclamation. "I will come with you and…"

"…leave Arthur to do his own washing?" Lourdes finished with a light scoff, curtly shaking her head in blatant refusal of his offer. "Nonsense."

"But Lourdes…"

"Merlin, I know you want to help." She began in a conciliatory tone, embracing him tightly. "But I will _not_ risk your life. And I will certainly not have Arthur send out a search party for you when he grows hungry!" Lourdes pulled back as their gazes collided, her eyes now becoming misty. "Anihc's problems are not yours, and…"

"You are a friend, Lourdes." Merlin replied sternly, gripping her shoulder. "What happens to you is my concern. Gaius' concern. The knights' concern." When he saw that Lourdes remained unrelenting despite his speech, the young Warlock let out a sigh. He finally acquiesced. "But if I cannot help you in this way, I know someone who can."

333

Under the cover of darkness, Lourdes, Merlin, and Cillian stood at the forest clearing where Merlin and the knights first met Cillian. Although the Anihc duo questioned where Merlin was taking them and, subsequently, why the young Warlock had taken them into the forest at this time of the night, the only answer they received was: "You'll see."

After a few moments of lingering silence, Merlin began to speak in an incomprehensible language to both Lourdes and Cillian; the two shared a look, noticing that the young Warlock's eyes were beginning to glow a bright yellow. The sudden sound of flapping wings and changing winds above startled them - save, of course, for Merlin; he continued to stand stalk still, entirely focused as he continued his speech. When a great shadow appeared above them, Lourdes found herself automatically drawn to the being that was approaching. As she craned her head upwards, Cillian let out a terrified, high-pitched cry to her side. "Is that…is that a…"

"Dragon." Merlin and Lourdes finished in unison. Although Merlin said the word as a statement, Lourdes' tone was that of sheer awe.

Distractedly raising an eyebrow at the warrior's twisted expression, she couldn't help but quip, "Cillian, you're the great commander of the Anihc army. You've fought many a foe, seen your share of magical creatures. Don't tell me you're afraid of…"

Cillian's eyes remained wide, his face wildly contorted and as pale as fresh snow. He sputtered, steadily pointing at the creature that now touched down before them. "B-but it's a bloody _dragon_!"

Lourdes rolled her eyes wearily, then turned her attention to Merlin as his speech finally halted. Did he just…_summon _this being? "Merlin, how did you…"

He merely gave her a wide grin and tilted his head to the side. "I'm a dragonlord, Lourdes."

"What?" She exclaimed louder than she had meant to. The young woman took a gracious step back, her jaw visibly dropping. "But I thought…I thought all dragons were extinct…"

Keenly listening to their conversation, the Great Dragon let out a huff at this comment, smoke rising from his widened nostrils. "I assure you, I am very much alive."

Cillian cowered behind Lourdes. "It can _talk_?"

Merlin found it rather difficult to ignore the Anihc warrior's present antics; it took much of his will power to focus on the task at hand. "Kilgharrah, I need a favour." He craned his neck to meet the creature's eyes. "You are familiar with the kingdom of Anihc, yes?"

"Of course, Merlin. Many great tales of the Eastern land are also familiar to me…"

The young Warlock was relieved. His plan was coming along brilliantly. He queried sheepishly, "Well, could you…could you take Lourdes and Cillian there?"

The Great Dragon was sincerely taken aback, his wings even flapping in marked protest. The gust of wind that formed was almost powerful enough to send the three below him on their backs. Kilgharrah declared in a heightened tone, head shaking, "I'm not a HORSE, Merlin!"

As Cillian caught the sight of Lourdes' widened eyes, he gave her a light elbow to gain her attention. He said through the side of his lips, "_What is your friend saying to the talking dragon?_"

Lourdes let in a gulp, then turned her head slowly to the warrior. "_He's asking the dragon to…_" she cleared her throat, slightly wincing, "…_fly us…to Anihc._"

From the twisted expression on the warrior's face, it was almost a wonder that Cillian didn't drop unconscious at that very moment.

Lourdes' murmurs to Cillian caught the Great Dragon's attention. At this point, Lourdes' eyes connected with Kilgharrah's, with no ounce of fear evident in her body. When their orbs met, the Great Dragon took a step back, repeatedly blinking. His growing silence intrigued, then worried Merlin; from the day they had met, Merlin knew that the creature was certainly _not_ the introverted type. "Lourdes. Princess of Anihc." As the Great Dragon spoke, Merlin and Cillian noticed that Lourdes' eyes were sparkling a blue tinge, almost illuminating her face; though, it was not the same hue that appeared when she experienced heightened emotion. There was a glossy effect to this glow; it was calming, almost soothing. After a few moments - and much to the surprise of the three - Kilgharrah lowered his head, almost bowing it, and proclaimed, "I will do as you had asked, Merlin. This woman's destiny is more important than you can ever imagine." Kilgharrah's eyes connected with Lourdes' once more, then nodded to her. "I will take you and your friend back to Anihc, young princess."

Lourdes grinned widely at the news. "Thank you, Kilgharrah." For the first time in a while, she felt relief course through her. She then turned to tightly embrace the young Warlock. "Thank you for this, Merlin. I will never forget what you have done for me."

Conflicting emotions plagued Merlin then; his tentative smile quickly transformed into a deep frown when he perceived Lourdes - with Cillian waddling nervously behind her - preparing to climb atop Kilgharrah's back. "W-wait!" With a puzzled look gracing his face, Merlin sprinted to her side. "Y-you're leaving…_now_? But…aren't you going to say goodbye to…"

Lourdes tried to block out his ensuing words, though she knew deep down within her being that she was thinking the same thing. She had been thinking the same thing ever since the attack in the woods, since she resolved to leave Camelot. Keeping her voice steady proved to be challenging. "It's better this way, Merlin." _It is_, she repeatedly attempted to convince herself and deny her conscience. Her heart. It _was_ better this way, she finally relented, because she knew that if she saw their faces one more time, it would make it even harder for her to leave.

Tears began to form in Merlin's eyes as he reluctantly accepted her unexpected decision. It took him several moments to process what was occurring and find his voice once more. "Take care, Lourdes. Goodbye, Cillian."

"Thank you for everything that you have all done for me. Please tell Gaius…and the knights…the same. I will sorely miss you all." As she quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, Lourdes had to look away from Merlin's form. She whispered, "I hope I will see you again one day, Merlin."


	15. Decisions

**A/N: **I've officially made fanart for this fic! PM me if you can't access it for some reason. =)

**NOTE: Just take away all the spaces in between to make it a full URL (Full URLs don't work here!).**

"**Lancelot+Lourdes"**:

http: / / i19. photobucket .com / albums / b164 / r0ck_r0yalty / LancelotLourdes .jpg

"**Gwaine+Lourdes"**:

http: / / i19. photobucket .com / albums / b164 / r0ck_r0yalty / LourdesGwaine-1 .jpg

"**What Binds Us"**:

http: / / i19. photobucket. com / albums / b164 / r0ck_r0yalty / WhatBindsUsMainPicture .jpg

That's sort of how I pictured Lourdes; she would be darker-skinned and more exotic, but hey, it's still a good visual! Hope you all liked that. =)

Anyway, on with the story! I'm sure you're all dying to know what happens next! =P I'M even excited for you! =D Enjoy, my lovely readers! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 15: Decisions**

_**Song Inspirations: "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling, "Everything Changes" by Staind, and "Tangled Up In You" by Staind**_

"What do you _mean_ she has left?"

Merlin winced. After several days, the young Warlock knew that his pretenses of not knowing where Lourdes was or his highly inaccurate guesses of where she _could have_ gone would be quick to unravel - nay, come crashing down before him. Her absence was markedly felt by many in Camelot, and it was evident that this was the case for Lancelot and Gwaine, particularly; they were the ones who constantly badgered him with regard to Lourdes' whereabouts, increasing the emotions that coursed within the young Warlock. When Merlin couldn't bear to observe the worried demeanors that his friends displayed on a daily basis, he finally relented, informing Lancelot of what had transpired.

The unrestrained tone of Lancelot's voice caught the attention of all of the knights present in the Great Hall, including that of Gwaine. Upon seeing the heated conversation between Lancelot and Merlin, the long-haired knight curiously followed them into the corridor, interest verily piqued. Through the palpable tension, the two now spoke in hushed voices as they caught sight of guards passing by. Although attempting to act as nonchalant as possible, Gwaine observed that Merlin was rightly troubled, his face contorted in an exhibition of heightened emotions. He moved closer, easing forward a few more paces; their conversation now audible to him. "It's her choice, her life." Merlin's strained voice cracked, and he sucked in more air in an effort to calm himself. "Remember all those times that _you_ chose to leave? You had your reasons, and I held myself back from stopping you. I feel the same way about Lourdes. You must respect her wishes, Lancelot."

"I know that she is free to choose whatever path she pleases," Lancelot reasoned with the Warlock, though his eyes narrowed in unbridled upset as he continued, "but going back to Anihc? With one warrior to accompany her when it seems as though an entire _army_ is after her? Lourdes chose the path to danger, even _suicide_. Tell me, Merlin, how can I possibly be at ease with that decision?" He clenched his jaw, then swallowed. His voice was almost a mere whisper as he continued, "She never even gave word that she would…just _leave_."

Merlin felt for the knight then. He did not know the full extent of their relationship, but it was more than evident to him now that Lancelot deeply cared about Lourdes. _"Cared" seems to be an understatement_, Merlin thought; perhaps Lancelot was more upset that she had left _him_ so suddenly, without even a letter of goodbye. The young Warlock questioned himself that had he been in the same situation, could he have faced the people he cared about one last time, knowing that it could possibly be _the_ _last time_ that they would ever see each other? He wasn't quite sure himself. "You may be right, Lancelot, but she chose to face what she was running from. I _know_ that it was difficult for her to go, to leave everything that she has grown to care for behind…"

"Lourdes is gone." Gwaine then interjected, more than a statement than a question. His face visibly tightened as he perceived both Lancelot and Merlin nod in unison. The long-haired knight clenched his fists to his side, sheer determination lining his expression. With jaw squared, he proclaimed with a raised chin, "Right. Tell Arthur that I have gone to Anihc. I will be back when I can."

"Wait!" Lancelot promptly grasped his comrade's arm before he could get far. "Gwaine, you cannot possibly travel these treacherous lands alone and unprepared. You saw the men that came after Lourdes and what powers they may hold. Who knows where she might be, and…"

Gwaine scoffed inwardly. Lancelot was worried about _his_ - a knight of Camelot's - well-being? What about Lourdes'? He didn't care for the reasons that Lancelot listed; he wouldn't listen anyway. When _did_ he ever listen? _Damn all the consequences_! Gwaine could overlook the fact that Lourdes had left without a word, aye, but he refused to allow her to face these threats on her own…

…without him.

After a few moments of tense silence, Gwaine respectfully retrieved his arm from Lancelot's grasp and declared, "But I have feelings…!"

Lancelot and Merlin shared a brief look before narrowing their eyes in question in Gwaine's direction. With a slight tilt of the head, Lancelot murmured, "That's nice to know, Gwaine, but now is not the time…"

"That's not what I meant!" Gwaine groaned exasperatedly, waving his arms before him. He let out an abrupt exhale, collecting his composure. His tone lowered. "I meant to say that I…I have feelings for her." He was blabbering now, sputtering everything that he was thinking and feeling without fear of repercussion. "Well, I cannot _exactly_ explain my feelings for her, but what I _do_ know is that I _do_ have feelings for her." His eyes descended to his feet at this admission, somehow feeling quite exposed in front of his friends. What in blazes was he even _thinking_, saying all of this out loud? "I care about her, and I want no harm to come to her. The only way I can be sure of that is if I am by her side."

_Consequences be damned, right?_

Merlin's eyes immediately shot to Lancelot at the end of Gwaine's confession; the young Warlock clearly recognized the expression of realization on the handsome knight's face as his orbs lowered to the ground as well. Lancelot's lips remained tight, pursed into a thin line, as the three stood in a silent and somewhat awkward stand-still.

Lancelot felt his body involuntarily tighten; after all this time, Gwaine had finally admitted what he had suspected all along. Gwaine had been so transparent that he never had to say anything for Lancelot to notice how he felt about Lourdes: the knight's change in mannerisms in her presence; the noticeable softness with which he spoke to her and about her; the delicate looks that he would give her, particularly when she was unaware… A blind fool could not have missed such gestures and actions. What Lancelot wished with all of his being, however, was that what befell his eyes and ears numerous times were not true, that, as harsh as it sounded, Gwaine only thought of Lourdes as another conquest, a passing interest. But he knew better; she meant more to him than that. Lancelot himself could not deny how Lourdes could attract men with her intelligence, kind heart, and undying spirit; she possessed a rare soul that, even in the most desperate of times, could inspire renewed hope and faith. He had seen this within her from the very beginning and felt, firsthand, the impact of her presence. If there was a woman who could really and truly steal Gwaine's heart, Lancelot would not be surprised that it would be her.

This placed him in a most awkward situation.

Both of them.

Pushing these thoughts from his mind momentarily, Lancelot finally broke the silence that engulfed them. He admitted with a forced, neutral expression, "I want no harm to befall her as well, Gwaine. She has been good to all of us." He threw his comrade a steadfast nod, then placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will come with you."

Still somewhat recovering from emotionally baring himself in front of his comrades - which, he found, was much more unnerving that he thought it would be - Gwaine replied to Lancelot with a conceding nod. With a tilt of his head sideways, he proclaimed, "Two knights of Camelot are better than one."

"There's just one thing…" Merlin began ominously, immediately gaining the attention of both knights as they prepared to stalk down the corridor side by side. He winced, muttering, "She's…riding a dragon."

Lancelot and Gwaine could only look at one another, incredulous.

333

"So she's gone by her own will…" Arthur gradually began, his lightened blue eyes shifting from Merlin, to Lancelot, and to Gwaine, respectively, as he remained seated behind his desk in his chambers, "…and you three," a royal index finger roamed upon each of their forms in turn, "want to fetch her back as she heads to her homeland?"

Merlin nodded with minor hesitation at Arthur's abridged summary of the situation that he had earlier described, attempting to act sheepishly as he took a step forward. What more could he tell Arthur without saying outright what was truly transpiring? Rubbing his neck with an open palm, Merlin explained in a lowered tone, eyes not meeting Arthur's, "We had a bit of a row earlier, and she left before I could explain what was…"

What resembled a light bray of an amused donkey escaped from Arthur's lips. "It must have been some row for her to take off _all_ the way back to her homeland, _Merlin_. What could you have done to make her do such a thing? Not shut up?" Arthur leaned back casually upon his chair with a light exhale. Wagging an index finger in the direction of his servant, he raised a brow in suspicion. "I think there's something you're not telling me. In fact, I _know_ there's something you're not telling me…"

Lancelot, Gwaine, and Merlin eyed one another in turn, though remained silent. They each deliberated exactly what to say, though no words managed to escape their lips. After a few moments of silent contemplation, Arthur's eyes went alit. "Ah ha!" He callously slapped an open palm upon the wooden table, causing the three to straighten their spines even more upright at the sudden sound. Baring his gleaming teeth with a side grin, the bright king of Camelot exclaimed, "You're _in love _with her, aren't you, Merlin?"

Audible groans then sounded from all three men in response.

"Well," Arthur shook his head bemusedly at his assumed intelligence. He leaned forward on his chair coolly, hands loosely clasped in front of him, "you know what they say. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, then it was meant -"

Unable to keep silent any longer, Lancelot took a hasty step forward without restraint. "Forgive me, sire, but we have reason to believe that Lourdes is in danger…"

"She's far away from Merlin." The king snorted mockingly, tilting his head towards the unamused servant. He stifled a laugh. "I think she's quite safe, don't you?"

The patience that Merlin withheld grew irrevocably thin - not because of Arthur's personal pokes at his being, but due to the time that was being lost with all the banter and mockery. He blurted, almost unthinkingly, "Lourdes is the princess of Anihc. She has gone back to her homeland to help prevent further incursions from the king of Aissur, Czernobog, and his men." He took a few purposeful strides closer to Arthur, face now wholly serious. "Gaius, in his earlier years, was a friend of her parents. So, she came to Camelot to seek protection when the incursions began. Cillian, the warrior from her homeland, was sent by her brother, Luis, king of Anihc, to ensure that she was safe. But when he explained to her what was occurring in Anihc, she decided to return with him…"

For a few seconds after Merlin had halted his speech, the three knights all eyed the young Warlock dumbfoundedly in silence.

As all eyes befell his form, Merlin inwardly cursed himself and his big mouth. He spent the next few moments thinking of a plan to rectify the situation, but eventually managed to convince himself that what he had done was necessary. How else was he able to convince Arthur of how paramount the situation was, short of magic? He had been honest with his description of the situation, though simultaneously remained aware of the other, _delicate_ matters about Lourdes that he should be careful not to reveal to Arthur.

"I was not aware of this." Gwaine was the first to break the silence and curtly turned to Lancelot. "Were you?"

"No." Lancelot breathed out as he responded, fists visibly clenching at his sides.

"Well, _that_ certainly doesn't sound like something you could concoct with _your_ intelligence, Merlin." Despite the teasing tone in his voice, Arthur did not look pleased at all. His brows drew together in upset as he pointed a steady finger at his servant. He said through tight lips, "So you mean to tell me that she _lied_ about who she was, and…"

Both Lancelot and Gwaine looked upon Merlin for an answer to this.

"No, Arthur, she didn't!" Merlin interjected, almost desperate now. All semblance of being reticent had left the young Warlock at this moment. "Lourdes _is_ a practiced medic, and a good one at that. She _was_ once Gaius' pupil." He took in a deep breath, widened eyes shifting from Lancelot and Gwaine alternately. "The knowledge of her origins is a delicate matter. She did not wish to tell you - any of you - her true lineage in fear of bringing trouble to anyone. Even war on Camelot." He turned to face the king once more, eyes pleading. "Arthur, she is a good friend to all of us. You know what she has done for Camelot, for its people…"

"Enough, Merlin." Arthur held up a hand in simultaneous understanding and concession. "I know exactly what Lourdes has done for my people; I have not forgotten her deeds." He paused briefly, then stated something that swirled about in both Lancelot's and Gwaine's mind at that moment. "I just wish that she was truthful about everything to begin with. She should not have feared the consequences and should have told me precisely what was transpiring." Arthur let out a resigned sigh, his chin resting upon his clenched fists. "If your proposed mission is _not_ to bring her back, then what is it you want me to do, exactly?"

It was Gwaine who then took a step forward. "Nothing, your majesty. We just…"

"…came here to ask for leave." Lancelot continued, eyes connecting with Arthur's. "We wish to find her and ensure that she and her people are truly safe from these incursions. We would not need much supplies; just enough to get us to the border of Anihc."

Arthur raised another brow in suspicion. His lips pursed at the declaration: "Now I'm beginning to think that it is the _two of you_ who are in love with her, and not Merlin." At this, Lancelot and Gwaine peered at one another with curious looks; Merlin, with discomfort engulfing his being, merely covered his mouth with a closed fist, almost biting upon it. In the ensuing silence, the three gazed upon Arthur expectantly as the young king continued to ponder upon the situation at hand. "Well," he began slowly, finally relenting, "the journey will be long. You'll need horses…"

Merlin rightly beamed in gratitude, pacing a few steps forward excitedly. "Thank you, Arthur!"

"What the hell are _you_ thanking me for, Merlin?" Face contorting, Arthur let out a snort with a roll of his eyes. "You're not going with them…"

The young Warlock froze, mouth slightly agape. "B-but…"

"…unless I am ready." Arthur stood then, determination and authority lining his gestures. His voice remained soft, however, as he continued, "Princess Lourdes is a trusted friend. If her lands are being invaded, then she has an ally in Camelot." The king strode towards the three, his regal poise emanating through his actions. "Lancelot. Gwaine. Inform Leon, Percival, Elyan, and the knights to assemble at once. Ask the servants to prepare the horses immediately."

The two knights bowed simultaneously. "Yes, my lord."

Arthur gave the three a nod before they briskly retreated from his chambers. "We leave for Anihc at dawn."


	16. Journeys

**A/N: **Thank you to La-Lucy, ofthewood, ToSettleTheScore, and xoBLxo for the reviews and to those who continue to read and support this story! I like writing novellas! haha Glad you're all still on board.

I began my second "Merlin" fic entitled "**Found In Time**" - might tickle your fancy! =) Enjoy this next installment! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 16: Journeys**

_**Song Inspirations: "In Her Eyes" by Josh Groban, "From Where You Are" by Lifehouse, and "So Far Away" by Staind**_

Cillian could not halt his hysterical screaming for hours upon hours since the journey began. The only reason that he stopped periodically was to catch his breath and to ensure he still had his voice…in order to continue screaming. At first, it had been rightly comical to both Lourdes and Kilgharrah; seeing a mighty warrior reduced to the demeanour of an inexperienced child was something they did not experience every day. However, as the days passed, their patience began to wear down, and both began to think of simply _throwing_ the warrior from the Great Dragon's back - not to kill him, of course, but just to force him to make the rest of the journey to Anihc on his own two feet. It was a win-win situation in their minds: they would be rid of a screaming idiot, and Cillian could ensure that he would retain his voice. Though, the journey would take much longer for the red-headed warrior, and Lourdes knew that she could never be _that_ cruel…

…but had he not stopped his incessant cries, she was prepared to make an exception for him.

Immediately.

As they became more familiar with one another, the dragon found that he did not need to even see Lourdes to know the pain that she harboured. Without even a word from the young woman, he could somehow _feel _it himself. A few days into their journey, he resolved to speak of the matter with her. As they flew over the frost-covered chain of mountain peaks that marked Anihc's borders, he turned his head crookedly and began to say in a reassuring tone, "Your paths will cross again one day, young princess. I am sure of it."

Automatically knowing precisely what the Great Dragon was speaking of, Lourdes gently patted his tough, scaly neck. The connection that they shared seemed as though it linked their souls, even to its very recesses. She replied, amusement lining her tone, "Do you always like speaking in a mysterious manner?"

The creature only smiled, his fiery eyes landing on her form as he twisted his neck. "'Tis much more enjoyable that way."

With a small laugh, Lourdes embraced Kilgharrah lovingly; even during their short time together, she had grown quite fond of the dragon. She could tell that he could be rough around the edges at times, particularly when he did not get his way, but there was something about him that she felt quite a bond to; a bond that resembled that of grandfather and granddaughter. To pass the time and, verily, distract themselves from Cillian and his irritating self, he recounted endless tale upon endless tale, weaving in the history of his life amongst their conversations. The unending intelligence that the old creature possessed astonished and intrigued Lourdes; she was even more impressed with him when he spoke of her homeland and the tales that he was familiar with - tales that had been repeatedly recounted to her while growing up. Although his long life could have been a good reason for his depth and breadth of knowledge, Lourdes still questioned how exactly he was intimately familiar with the tales of Anihc...

When Kilgharrah elongated his wingspan and made a wide right turn through some turbulence, something in the distance caught Lourdes' eyes. Her orbs flickered to the sight below them, gaze lingering upon it through narrowed lids. "_Look, in the horizon!_" She pointed before her, nudging the green-faced Cillian in his side to gain his attention. "_I think I see smoke and campfires._"

Cillian gripped Kilgharrah's back more tightly as he hunched over to gain a better view. "_Well, doesn't look like Czernobog's men. Too organized. Has Anihc written all over 'em,_" he mumbled, attempting to keep the contents of his stomach well, _in_ his stomach. "_From this position_," he mused, looking up at the blinking stars, then surveying their darkened surroundings, "_it could very well be our third cavalry_."

Anihc's third cavalry or not, Lourdes was not willing to take any chances with the Great Dragon. She keenly surveyed the geography of the land. "Kilgharrah, could you please let us down over by that clearing? I do not wish anyone to know of your existence. I know how delicate that knowledge can be, especially with you here in Anihc…"

"I am touched by your concern, young princess." He gave her a slow nod, followed by a wide smile. "I will do as you have requested."

With a swift descent and the softest of landings, Lourdes was finally upon the soil of her homeland. Well, Cillian beat her to it, with the warrior rightly _jumping_ off the dragon's back in an awkward manner - which sent him momentarily on his arse - even before Kilgharrah's feet had touched ground. As the Great Dragon guided her dismount with a wing, Lourdes gave him an appreciative bow. "Kilgharrah, thank you for everything that you have done for us. You have my eternal gratitude."

"Having the princess of Anihc - and her screeching friend - on my back has been an honour." He lowered his head momentarily, then gazed upon Lourdes once more. He contributed to the mystery of Lourdes' purpose as he proclaimed, "You have a great destiny to fulfill, young princess, even if you do not know what it is yet. I assure you that it will all be revealed when it is time."

Lourdes knew that it would be futile to poke anything else out of the Great Dragon at this point; she would leave the creature to his mysterious, riddling speech and simply take his words of wisdom to heart. She pressed her fist upon her heart. "Safe journey back, Kilgharrah. Know that I will always be your friend and ally."

The Great Dragon gave her one last, graceful bow. "Until we meet again, young princess."

Lourdes shielded her eyes with open palms as Kilgharrah began his ascent once more. With an almost wistful smile, she watched him fly off into the distance with fully-beating wings until he disappeared into the clouds blanketing the night sky. To bring her back to her present state, she now focused on Cillian, who whistled a merry tune to her side.

The warrior met her weary stare as he busily fixed his attire. With a deep breath and an elongated exhale, he lightly commented, "_Well, that certainly was a pleasant ride, wasn't it?_" A toothy grin appeared. "_I thoroughly enjoyed that!_"

To Lourdes' surprise, there was no evidence of sarcasm lining his tone. Her face contorted, as though disgusted, when Cillian threw her a winsome smile. She exclaimed with flailing arms, "_You must be _joking_ with me! You've spent the last few days utterly yelling and screaming in my ear and -_"

Her words were futile, for the whistling warrior's attention was elsewhere by this point. He _truly _needed to learn how to focus. "_Oh, look, an Anihc rider!_" he pointed at the approaching warrior with his thumb, animatedly turning back to Lourdes and showing his perfectly-lined teeth as he grinned widely. "_I'm sure you're happy to see your subjects again, eh?_"

With a huff of air escaping her bottom lip as she exhaled exasperatedly, Lourdes turned her attention to the fast-approaching warrior. "_Princess Lourdes?_" A veteran scout whispered in awe as he took in her sight. In an instant, he dismounted his brown steed and, resting on a knee, proceeded to give her a salute. "_Is that really…but how…when did…_"

"_No time for that now, warrior_." Lourdes shook her head curtly, though placed her hand upon his shoulder in a conciliatory manner. "_I need you to take me to King Luis_."

333

"I wonder what the lands of Anihc will be like?"

Percival gave his wide shoulders a gruff shrug, his arms flexing at the movement. "Not quite sure, Elyan. Never been there myself. Though, I _have _heard that their women are quite beautiful indeed." His gaze slid over to Gwaine, who rode in a steady rhythm to his right, in a teasing manner. The giant of a knight couldn't help but poke, "I'm _sure_ Gwaine will certainly have a good time with the women, incursions or not! No matter where the women are from, they seem to make it a point to spend time with him."

The chorus of boisterous laughter that erupted from the knights and the proud stares that they subsequently threw at Gwaine didn't seem to humour or elicit pride in the long-haired knight. In truth, it might have before, even a month ago; now, all he could muster in response was a tight-lipped smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He didn't even make a witty comment in response. Riding closely behind him, Merlin and Lancelot were observant of Gwaine's subtle reaction and opted out of the banter; of course, they had an inkling of what was going through the knight's head at the moment and merely chose not to press the matter. Truly, they were both lost in thought as well; the weight of the burden that they individually carried manifested in their demeanours.

Throughout the journey to Anihc, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Merlin had all been uncharacteristically quiet - _especially _Gwaine; though, it was not too suspicious to Arthur and the rest of the knights. The king of Camelot had merely thought that they felt a sense of foreboding as they reached Anihc; given that hostile armies were set to greet them at some point, Arthur knew the feeling well. He thought nothing else was afoot amongst his men. To Lancelot, Gwaine, and Merlin, however, there was an unspoken, palpable tension, though none of them clearly knew why and how to effectively solve it without letting their comrades on.

Lancelot, in particular, continued an inward battle regarding the information that Merlin had imparted to them about Lourdes; verily, he thought about Lourdes in general. The conflicting emotions that inflicted him rendered the knight reserved, and he even began to question his participation in this journey. He felt upset, though didn't know exactly regarding what - and at _whom_. Could his afflictions be mended with Lourdes' presence…

…or would they worsen?

A slight rest in their journey gave Merlin the opportune moment to speak privately with Gwaine. Lancelot had always been quite quiet and carried a calm disposition; however, Merlin began to worry when _Gwaine_ started to share the same behaviour and characteristics. From the moment they had met, the long-haired knight was definitely nothing of the sort naturally. He made it a point to be quite the opposite. "Gwaine, do you have a moment?"

The knight twisted his head to meet Merlin's contemplative eyes. "More firewood, then?" he began in a softened tone, playfully flipping a piece of bark in his hand and subsequently catching it before throwing it into the bonfire. He cocked his head to the side. "I'll go on and…"

"No, no, it's alright. Percival has already gone to fetch some more." Ensuring that the other knights were out of earshot with a cursory look around them, Merlin took a curt step forward. His tone was hushed. "I've never seen you like this before. What's bothering you?"

Gwaine paused momentarily, gathering his thoughts. "I'd tell you if I knew where to start." He gave a light shrug, plopping down on his makeshift bed. He gestured towards his head, encircling his index finger. "Everything's all jumbled up in there somewhere. Not quite sure what everything means, really."

"…Lourdes?"

It seemed as though the mere mention of her name struck a chord within Gwaine. His expression visibly responded to it, followed by his tightened gestures. He began with a sharp exhale, "As a knight of Camelot, I may be gallant and bold when I need to be, but as a man, I'm nowhere near the paragon of virtue, Merlin." He gave his head a light shake as he scoffed. "You've known me long enough to be completely aware of that."

Merlin's brows knitted. "What are you getting at, Gwaine?"

Gwaine didn't even know _what_ he was getting at himself. He audibly groaned. Was he attempting to be rid of his feelings for Lourdes, to dissuade himself from the possibility of ever having a future with her? _Any _kind of future with her, really? He replied simply with his arms outstretched to his sides, "Merlin, she's the bloody princess of Anihc."

"And?" Merlin paced closer to Gwaine, genuinely not seeing any issue with that. "You did not know that when you first met her, when you really came to know her and she came to know you. Does that one fact change anything for you, really? Because I don't think that it would for Lourdes…"

"Yes, Merlin." The knight replied dejectedly, shoulders slightly slumping. "Can't you see that it changes _everything_?"

The young Warlock pursed his lips into a thin line. "Does this really have anything to do with Lourdes," he cleared his throat, "…or does it have something more to do with…_you_?"

"I don't know," was his curt reply to his friend's rather perceptive question. He truly _didn't_ know, as much as he tried to sift through and assess his thoughts and emotions. "Only thing that I am sure of is that I care for her…" With a sigh and smile, Gwaine patted the side of Merlin's arm, "…and that I'm not the only one who does."

Merlin gulped nervously as he returned a forced, crooked smile. He didn't know exactly what Gwaine meant by the latter statement, but decided that it was a wise decision not to read more into it and press the knight for a further explanation. He fought the nervousness from his tone. "Yes, well, she's been a good friend to all of us. It's no surprise that many people care for her." Through Merlin's light laugh, Gwaine's perceptive eyes lingered upon the young Warlock, as though waiting for him to say something else. "Just…just be careful, Gwaine."

"It sounds like you're trying to warn me or something, Merlin." Gwaine shook his hair back from his face with a smooth twist of his head. He raised a curious brow. "Is there something else that you know that I don't?"

To the million thanks of Merlin, Leon's approaching steed garnered Gwaine's attention then. Merlin let out a sigh of relief, then turned his attention to Leon as well. The curly-haired knight began, "Well, knights, I've scouted the area and have great news. One, there's no impending attack," as Leon drew closer, a perceptible grin appeared on his rugged face, "and second, it seems as though we crossed the border a few minutes ago." The mounted knight outstretched his arms to his sides as he proclaimed:

"Welcome to Anihc."


	17. Reunions

**A/N:** THANK YOU to everyone supporting this story and for the wonderful reviews! I know I say that almost every chapter, but it just makes me so happy and excited to see that more and more people seem to like this story as time goes on. =) There is SO much more to come!

I'm also glad that some of you are reading my other "Merlin" fic, "**Found In Time**". I'm planning that story as you read this! =) Hopefully I will have time to work on it as well.

Anyway, on with the story. I know how anxious some of you are to see what happens next! ;) xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 17: Reunions**

_**Song Inspirations: "Far Away" by Nickelback, "You Found Me" by The Fray **__**and "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls **_(**A/N**: i.e. two knights of Camelot are better than one… heh heh heh.)

Lourdes always thought that the sight of her homeland and people would elicit the most wondrous feelings within her. To be sure, she did feel moments of elation and steadfast determination when she realized that she was finally home, that she was now able to help her people and fight alongside her brother once more; however, deep within the recesses of her being, she found that there was something else that tugged within her heart: a longing for Camelot. It never even occurred to her how attached she had become to the kingdom - most of all, to its people - until she had landed back in Anihc. It _did_ ache her heart to think of the life that she had so abruptly left behind - the _people_, in particular, who she had left behind. A part of her did regret her impulsive actions, that she fell to the might of cowardice when it came to saying goodbyes. But she could not despair now and think of what could have been; she had to hold on to the hope that, when all of this was over, she could one day see them again.

"_I think there's someone here to meet you_."

As they hurriedly bustled through the melange of tents of the encampment, Lourdes had been so deep in thought that she barely even registered Cillian's voice. When a hand on her shoulder shook her from her reverie, she finally tilted her head upwards. The red-headed warrior threw her a crooked grin before he stepped aside and revealed...

"Luis!" Lourdes cried out, eyes beginning to water. After an unrestrained dash through the muddied ground, Lourdes threw her arms around her brother's neck and pulled him towards her in a tight embrace. The princess was awash with relief, almost unbelieving this the day had finally come.

"Dear Lourdes!" The bewilderment in the king of Anihc's eyes began to subside as he embraced her in return, his glossy eyes brimming with tears. His muscles visibly relaxed as they made contact. "Oh, dear sister, you're alive!"

"You know I won't die _that_ easily, brother!" She beamed widely, pulling away slightly to observe his form. Luis reminded her so much of their father. "It'll take more than that to get rid of me!"

"Aye." Luis let out a curt laugh, mirth appearing in his eyes. "You've always been the stubborn one."

Lourdes took a few moments to revel in their reunion. The tall king looked more ragged compared to the last moment that she had seen him. Although he was still handsome, his long, dirty-blonde hair was dishevelled; face thinned, with his cheekbones jutting out more than before; olive-coloured skin dirtied and adorned with bumps and bruises; and clothes and armour lined with dried blood and mud. The elegance and grandeur that one would expect of a king was all but a distant memory; the man who stood before her now resembled a mere battle-hardened warrior, akin to any man in the Anihc army. What she noticed the most were his cerulean eyes; although they became aglow at the sight of her, it was plain that Cillian truly wasn't exaggerating Luis' fleeting spirit. The king was fatigued, and noticeably so, particularly to Lourdes. This only contributed to the guilt that she harboured, regretting her decision to follow his commands to leave their homeland in the first place.

"You have come back to us in the most desperate of times." With a curt step back, Luis gestured to the dozens - even hundreds - of warriors who made camp at the site. When the sea of gathered men began to catch the sight of Lourdes, a hush fell over the crowd; they instantly halted what they were each doing, all becoming frozen when they registered who they were truly seeing before them. At her side, Luis slowly handed her a royal sword, one that she had carried before. The gleaming blade was ingrained with Anihc's royal symbols, signifying her bloodline. The princess gingerly felt at the hilt with the tips of her fingers, finding much familiarity with it, before grasping it tightly in her palm. As she slowly raised the blade above her, every warrior in sight fell on his knee, fist positioned firmly upon their hearts, heads slightly bowed in respect.

Luis placed a hand on Lourdes' shoulder, pride lining his countenance. "Welcome back, sister."

333

"Where to now?" The alert Merlin piped up, his squinted eyes keenly surveying their lush surroundings. To the young Warlock, it seemed as though they had been wandering and meandering aimlessly through Anihc's roads, woods, and villages now. Crinkling his nose, then peering up at the sky above them, he commented, "I don't know about you, but I feel as though we've been here before. Several times, at least…"

"Nonsense, Merlin! I know where I am going." Leading the group, Arthur waved the young Warlock off flippantly, a royal hand gesturing to their right. He motioned his head sideways commandingly. "We continue to make our way north to the castle of Anihc. Lourdes will most likely be there right now."

"If she _has_ headed back to her castle, we seem to be headed in the right direction, according to the villager that we passed yesterday." Lancelot, riding a few paces behind Arthur, conceded to his decision, though commented ominously with narrowed eyes, "Luck has been on our side thus far. Let's just hope we do not run into Czernobog's army on the way to the castle."

"I pray that we do." Gwaine smiled smugly at Lancelot's latter comment, confidently lifting his chin as he rode to his right. The mere mention of Czernobog's army was almost enough to make his blood boil. "I'd like to take a few of those bastards down with my bare fists."

As though in response to Gwaine's more-than-confident statements, a chorus of thundering hooves suddenly sounded around them. The beasts moved with such urgency and speed that the knights' own horses reacted to the unexpected commotion, bucking and neighing nervously beneath the now alert knights. As they attempted to simultaneously calm the beasts - as well as themselves - and remain in a circular formation, approximately two dozen riders appeared on all sides, blades and spears, and bows and arrows all poised and ready to attack.

Percival contorted his face in malcontent as the riders expertly encircled them, effectively blocking any route of escape. He eyed Gwaine wearily. "Looks like you'll get your wish."

"We're surrounded!" Elyan called out as he surveyed the scene in earnest, lips pulled back into a snarl.

Highly unimpressed at their sudden predicament, the king of Camelot pursed his lips into a thin line, unamused. He gave his eyes a good roll, then threw his hands upwards in frustration. "Did you _have_ to say that, Gwaine?"

Unaffected by Arthur's grumblings, Gwaine merely scowled at the threats around them and sheathed his sword. Through the rising situation, the long-haired knight managed to keep his composure. He cried in challenge, unwilling to stand down, "Well? What are you bastards waiting for?"

A lone rider, clad in full armour and helmet, slowly rode towards the knights upon a huffing, black steed. The knights kept their circular formation, backs to one another, as the single warrior approached. Although their eyes all landed upon the coming rider, they remained unrelenting, keeping their swords held out firmly in front of them, and aware of the other warriors surrounding them.

"No. This is _not_ happening…" the voice reverberated through the helmet, earning curious looks and stares from Merlin and the knights. In a swift movement, the warrior lifted the helmet from…

…_her_ head.

Speechless, all of the men of Camelot, particularly Lancelot and Gwaine, eyed her in awe and bewilderment. That she was clad in full Anihc armour caught their attentions, yes, but it was her regal poise, steadfast expression, and commanding gait that kept them. Merlin, with his heart plainly soaring at her sight, was the first to break from the trance. "Lourdes!" he beamed, dismounting from his horse with urgency. He jumped almost a little _too _quickly that his horse bucked in distress, which caused the reins to momentarily bind around his leg. Hopping on one foot and sheepishly throwing the leather from his body, Merlin then sprinted to Lourdes' side as she expertly dismounted her steed to meet him.

The helmeted warriors behind Lourdes advanced instantly at the young Warlock's actions, but stopped just as abruptly as Lourdes held out a hand to her side. She commanded lightly, "_They are friends. Stand down._"

"Go on, Merlin! Tell Lourdes that you love her!"

Arthur's taunt and ensuing chuckles from the knights didn't seem to embarrass the young Warlock one bit. Even with a wholly captivated audience, he embraced Lourdes with a laugh, truly happy to see her and find that she was well. As he took a step back, he began telepathically, "_They all know about you, Lourdes. Including Arthur_. _So you mustn't worry…_"

Almost instantly, Lourdes' eyes grew wide at this revelation, dread coursing through her. "_W-what? Merlin!_"

He quickly realized what Lourdes was quick to conclude, and he shook his head profusely in order to placate her. "_No, not _that_ part. Just the whole princess thing_." He let out a sigh, hoping that he had appeased her for the time being. "_I needed to tell Arthur that much in order to, well, get him and all of his knights here_."

As she assessed the possible repercussions and ramifications of this act, Lourdes eyed him wearily, pressing her lips into a thin line. She cocked her head to the side. "_As long as Arthur isn't here to hang me for possessing magic, then it's alright._" She then broke into a tight smile, rubbing the side of Merlin's arm. Her voice was now audible to those around her. "It is so good to see you again, Merlin. I do not even know how much time has passed since we last saw one another."

Unrestrained and uncaring of the curious looks that he subsequently received, Gwaine threw his sword upon the ground apathetically as he, in turn, hurriedly dismounted his horse. Without hesitation, he purposefully strode towards Lourdes and, without a single word, tightly embraced her; he clutched to her form as though to ensure that she was actually before him and that it was not a mere apparition. "Now that I know that you are still alive, I can finally get a good night's rest." With an abrupt exhale of relief, the long-haired knight released her momentarily to give her form an innocent, cursory glance. His eyes softened considerably as they lingered upon her face. "Please don't ever leave like that again, Lourdes. I might just die of exhaustion."

"I'm sorry, Gwaine. Truly, I am." She replied with such sincerity lining her voice, eyes narrowing and brows crinkling in apology. Fighting the regret of leaving Camelot with such haste once more, she took his arm as she appraised him. "I should have given word before departing, but I…I just couldn't at the time."

The knight could easily discern her guilt. With a nod of understanding, Gwaine pulled her towards him once more and protectively held her head upon his chest; Lourdes smiled at the contact, returning the gesture with equal measure as she wrapped her arms around his waist. As she did so, however, she found her eyes drifting upwards, as though automatically drawn to a distant form. Attention now fixated at the knight, she locked eyes with Lancelot, who stood stalk still a few meters from her being. Though he remained watchful, with his focus wholly transfixed upon her, she grew curious to see that Lancelot noticeably kept his distance; as he took the reins of his horse in order to guide it, he merely nodded towards her as a gesture of greeting.

Nothing else.

Meanwhile, Gwaine stepped away from her form; though, Lourdes' eyes remained on Lancelot, who slightly turned from her then and began to silently busy himself with his horse and belongings. Her heart constricted at his estranged actions, and it took much restraint for her not to physically act upon her rising emotions. To her right, Gwaine opened his mouth to utter something, but eventually clamped his lips shut as he followed Lourdes' fixated gaze. As he caught sight of Lancelot's retreating form, Lourdes began, mind finally returning to the present, "You cannot be here." She placed a light palm on the side of Gwaine's rugged face, locking eyes with him momentarily; the young princess then took a few steps forward as she gained the attention of Merlin and the rest of the knights. She reiterated more forcefully, her expression rigid, "You all cannot be here. I will _not_ endanger your lives. This is _my_ fight, my kingdom…not yours. I could not bear it if any of you were hurt…or worse…."

The knights eyed her curiously; it was clear that something within Lourdes had changed - or was now more visible to them. Her firm resolve and authority were palpable, hard to miss; her eyes had grown hard, commanding. This was certainly a side of her that none of them had ever seen before, perhaps one that she kept well-hidden during her time in Camelot. Even Merlin was astonished by the way Lourdes carried herself now. _Almost like Arthur, in female form_. The young Warlock groaned inwardly as a thought passed through his mind. _Hopefully she doesn't begin to embody some of his _other_, undesirable characteristics!_

Arthur's voice pierced the still air around them in response. "You have an ally in Camelot, Princess Lourdes." He gave her a slight bow, hand rested upon his chest. "My knights and I…and Merlin…will stand by you and your men, no matter what adversities come in your path."

"We came by our own free will, Lourdes, not because Arthur commanded us to." Merlin continued, wholly agreeing with his king - for once. He cleared his throat, almost awkwardly. "Lancelot, Gwaine, all of us. We all wanted to make sure that you were safe. We want to help!"

"Czernobog is a vengeful demon, and he will not rest until he has attained what he desires and has exacted revenge upon all of his enemies." Lourdes remained unconvinced, expression remaining hard. She warned, "Arthur, if you and your men become involved in this, I fear that you might bring war upon Camelot as well."

"Unless…" Merlin began slowly, surveying the poised Anihc warriors surrounding them before his eyes landed upon Lourdes and Arthur alternately, "…no one knows we are from Camelot."

Arthur raised a skeptical brow, though was curious to hear what plan his servant was concocting. "How do you propose we achieve _that_, Merlin?"

"Simple." The young Warlock threw them a toothy grin, shrugging a shoulder. "We join Lourdes' army."


	18. Lancelot the Noble

**A/N: **This is one of my favourite chapters. You'll see why soon enough. =) It'll make you wonder what'll happen next! Thanks for the support; your reviews have been so lovely, and they definitely keep me writing. Enjoy this next one! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 18: Lancelot the Noble**

_**Song Inspirations: "The Mess I Made" by Parachute, "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele, "History" by Funeral For A Friend, and "Exit Wounds" by The Script**_

"You never said goodbye."

Lourdes visibly tensed at the sudden sound of Lancelot's stern voice behind her. Her eyes closed, breath stopping at her throat. This was the moment that she dreaded, the moment that continuously ran through her mind from the moment that she had left Camelot. Without turning to face him in an effort to hide the tears forming at the brims of her eyes, she said in almost a whisper, "I thought that it was better not to at the time." The ensuing silence allowed her to somewhat collect her composure with a deep inhale; however, it did nothing to appease her conflicting emotions.

The knight remained quiet for a few more moments in deliberation before proclaiming in the same tone, "That was a selfish act." It only took a few, purposeful strides for him to stand in front of her. Eyes unrelenting, his stare bore upon Lourdes' form. His resolve was visibly breaking. "Did you ever think of how your decision could affect others?" When she didn't immediate reply, he finished inwardly:

_Did you ever think of me at all?_

Lourdes' head suddenly snapped upwards to this, unbelieving of what he had just uttered. Her face grew contorted, as though she were wounded, as she cried in utmost defense, "Everything that I ever _do_ is for others, Lancelot! Can you not see that?" She quickly wiped a fallen tear from her eye, damning herself for being so transparent with the knight. As the princess of Anihc and heir to the Anihc throne, she needed to remain strong in the presence of others, especially in the presence of her men and people. But, as much as her mind willed herself to resist, she somehow _always_ manages to succumb to Lancelot, whatever the matter. "As princess of Anihc, _all_ of my decisions and actions affect others!"

When Lancelot found that he accepted her answer as unsatisfactory with regard to what he truly wanted to know, he tried a different route. His voice was almost a hush. "When you left, did you think we would ever see each other again?"

Lourdes didn't know the answer to this query. In fact, she had worked her hardest to push those thoughts from her mind and memory, to try and forget some of the things that had transpired in her life while in Camelot. She couldn't possibly continue her duties to her people, to carry them out safely and effectively, while she carried a heavy heart. She couldn't be fighting in a battle wounded and drained of energy before it had even begun. "I _had_ to leave, Lancelot." It took every effort to ensure that her voice did not waver. "Please understand that." She took a gracious step backwards, an act that ran counter to her true desire of striding towards the knight, throwing her arms around his neck, and pressing her lips upon his. It took only one look at Lancelot's handsome, chiseled face - one that bore so much compassion and kindness - to remind her of the strong emotions that she harboured for him. She croaked weakly, "I did not choose to leave you."

_Damn it_, Lancelot cursed to himself. How was she so capable of eliciting such raging emotions within him? Why did he even resolve to come and see her alone? What _possessed_ him to act in the manner that he currently was?

Lourdes could see that her words had visibly affected the knight. His expression rippled with emotion, fists clenching tighter to his sides. Instead of encircling his arms around her and pulling her towards his body, as she thought he would subsequently do, his countenance remained hard and stern. He snapped, "Merlin had to tell me the truth. He had to tell me everything." Such bitterness lined his tone, lips harshly curled to bare teeth. "You could not even confide in _me_?"

"I wanted to _protect_ you!" Lourdes exclaimed much louder than she had originally meant to. Some of her nearby warriors through the encampment even looked on curiously as a result of the outburst; she quickly signaled for them to carry on. Any semblance of resistance momentarily disappeared as Lourdes took a step forward, finally pressing a warm palm upon Lancelot's cold cheek. Her other hand pressed upon his strong chest, feeling the unmistakable beating of his heart beneath his tunic. The princess tilted her head upwards slightly, eyes searching through the knight's alternately. Lancelot's orbs told her of his conflicting emotions; they revealed his inward battle to _not_ become undone by her presence. When her lips slightly touched his, he abruptly pulled back, as though the contact had burnt him. Worry invaded Lourdes' eyes, her concern evident as her brows furrowed. "What is it, Lancelot?"

"Lourdes…" He found it difficult to speak now. _There is another who cares for you._ He struggled to utter, "You and I, we cannot…"

It was Lourdes' turn to step back a few paces, an incredulous look of realization and understanding flashing upon her face. The young woman could not believe what she was hearing, how Lancelot was acting towards her. He treated her as though she were a mere stranger to him, a distant memory. She almost snarled, words biting, "Are you doing this to spare your heart or to spare mine?"

How could he answer her? Did _he_ even know the answer to the question? Frustration overtook him now.

Was it his destiny for true happiness to evade him?

The knight remained silent at the stinging query, at a loss of how to respond. Lancelot was barely able to comprehend his own actions and feelings; he couldn't possibly explain them to Lourdes at this point. Once more, the knight cursed to himself then, damning the situations that he would always get himself into. First Guinevere, now…

No. He refused to fall into this situation.

He vowed to himself never to do so again.

The unbearable silence between them gnawed at what remained of Lourdes' resolve and patience. She refused to believe that Lancelot could simply forget everything that they shared, the words and actions that had passed between them. She refused to believe that he was acting upon his own volition; he must have been thinking about other circumstances, or other individuals. "Do you care for me?" She slightly turned her face away from the knight, as though afraid of his answer. "Or…" she somehow managed to murmur, finding the courage to look him straight in his eyes, "…does your heart belong to another?"

Lancelot found himself frozen. Bewildered.

Torn.

How could he _possibly_ explain to Lourdes what had transpired between him and Guinevere?

He could not deny his feelings for Gwen; despite the situation that had occurred between them, and despite her relationship with Arthur, he cared about her, very deeply. But Lourdes…she had come into his life so unexpectedly, so suddenly, that he was wholly unprepared for the impact that she would have on his life, on his very soul and being. It surprised him, confused him…unnerved him. How was he to give his heart to someone so hurriedly, so…_soon_…as much as he wanted to? _It defied all semblance of rationality_, he thought. It was nothing like he'd ever known before.

And it frightened him.

Every moment of silence that passed between them felt like a stabbing pain upon Lourdes' body. Perhaps she had received her answer in his silence. To Lancelot's distress, she suddenly turned on her heel and began to stalk away; however, before she entirely left the knight's presence, the rage that she attempted to cage within her finally escaped. "What was I, then, Lancelot? A mere distraction? An option?" Her words were lined with such abhorrence, eyes threatening to transform at the heightened emotion, "…an _escape_?"

"You are none of those, Lourdes!" Lancelot raised his voice as an exhibition of the haphazardly colliding emotions that he himself could no longer contain. His eyes narrowed in incredulity as he curtly stalked towards her. "How could you even _think_…"

Lourdes clenched her jaw, ensuring to keep her distance from the approaching knight. "I refuse to be second place in your heart." Her tears halted as her face became as hard as marble. "In anyone's heart."

In a swift motion, she turned away from Lancelot and walked away from his form.

333

The knights and warriors had been travelling for days, slowly but surely making their way back towards Lourdes' and Luis' castle. They were to meet with Luis and his men, who were set to patrol the outskirts of the castle and the nearby villages. Throughout the journey, Merlin and the knights of Camelot not only adorned themselves in the simple clothes and light armour of the Anihc warriors to blend in, but were open to learning about the culture and the language of the Anihc people. The bilateral cultural exchange was welcome; both Lourdes and Arthur encouraged the idea of seeing their men not only united in force, but united in genuine friendship as well.

"I see the way she looks at you, you know."

With this statement, Gwaine appeared behind Lancelot, taking a comfortable seat upon the log beside his comrade as the group, consisting of both knights and warriors, began to make camp around them between a forest clearing. His tone, surprising even the knight himself, had been queerly lighthearted, almost as though they were discussing something mundane; Gwaine successfully hid his discomfort, expertly masking his face and not allowing his voice to betray him. When Lancelot replied with only a questioning look, Gwaine inconspicuously gestured towards Lourdes, who was speaking to some of her warriors in hushed voices in the distance. Lancelot followed Gwaine's line of sight, and both men stared contemplatively at the princess before them.

The two knights' subsequent conversation was only audible to the nearby Merlin, who pretended to busily gather firewood a few paces from where they sat. He didn't mean to eavesdrop for the sake of doing so; the young Warlock grew curious at the exchange and was careful to keep a watchful eye upon both men. He wished with all of his being that the outcome of this conversation wouldn't be a negative one.

It took Lancelot a few moments to respond. "…And I know how you truly feel about her." The melancholy tone of Lancelot's voice was not lost to Gwaine. Gwaine could see that his comrade was visibly troubled, evident also by the fact that Lancelot would not even meet his stare. Lancelot allowed his eyes to linger upon Lourdes once more, then tore them away from her form to place them upon the muddy ground between his feet.

"Only because I told you." The long-haired knight couldn't help but poke; his smile, however, didn't reach his eyes at this point. "But I also know," he continued, resting his elbows upon his knees as his eyes flitted upwards at the twinkling lights that smiled from above them, that _you_ care about her."

Lancelot visibly tensed at this assertion, somewhat feeling uncomfortable. Whether it was because of the turbulent feelings that afflicted him or whether it was because his actions and feelings were so conspicuous to Gwaine, he was unsure. Perhaps it was a bit of both. What he _was_ sure of, however, was that this was particularly the subject that he desperately desired to avoid at the moment. The troubles that claimed his heart also claimed his mind. It had been so difficult for him to sleep, to repel the demons within his nightmares, ever since the last moment that he and Lourdes spoke. He replied simply, "I wish no harm to come to her."

Still to no avail. "Oh, come off it!" Tilting his head to the side, Gwaine let out a sound that was between a laugh and a scoff. He tossed more wood into the fire. "You know that's not what I mean."

Lancelot didn't budge, keeping his expression neutral. "I know not what you speak of."

Gwaine let out a dismissive snort at this. Lancelot may have been quiet and reserved, but to him, he was not hard to read. Though, he had to commend Lancelot for a brilliant performance; no matter what, the man could expertly hide his emotions and separate thought from action - something that he, admittedly, needed to work on. Had Gwaine not known him for so long, he himself could have been fooled. But he knew better; he knew Lancelot too well. "That just _precisely_ told me that you _do_ care for her."

"You have mistaken my feelings for her." Lancelot managed to force on a smile, patting his comrade heartily on the back for effect. He lightened his tone, willing his eyes to exhibit some mirth within them. "I only look upon her as a sister."

Gwaine slightly narrowed his eyes and remained unrelenting. He wouldn't call defeat yet - not when the matter, to him, required a resolution. Not until he heard the truth from Lancelot's lips himself. "You're a _terrible_ liar." A sullen expression manifested upon his face then. He let out a resigned sigh, thoughts quickly coming to the surface. "We can't help what we feel for her, Lancelot, as much as we try to resist it."

"Gwaine, I…"

"…want to be noble," Gwaine pursed his lips in a thoughtful manner, "don't want to admit _your_ true feelings outright to spare _my_ feelings," he circled his hands out in front of him, as though beckoning for himself to continue, "and want to avoid any sort of discord between us. I know." The knights' eyes collided then. "She's a drop of water in a desert, a flower in the dead of winter. To us, Lancelot, she's not just a passing interest…"

Panicked shouts in the Anihc language pierced the still air between them then, simultaneously interrupting Gwaine's speech and Lancelot's turbulent thoughts. Pulling their minds away from their conversation, both knights instantly peered upwards towards the sounds of the speaking warriors behind them. Through the ensuing commotion, they perceived Arthur briskly jogging to their side with great urgency. "Lancelot! Gwaine!" he called out, huffing in order to catch his breath.

Gwaine raised his chin at the king's alarmed state. "What is it, Arthur? What is happening?"

An unmistakable look of dread flashed upon the blonde king's face. "Cillian just arrived and gave word that Czernobog's men have captured King Luis…"

At the news, Lancelot's face contorted, his eyes slightly squinted. "What?"

Arthur curtly tilted his head to the side, as though in acquiesce. He finished, almost ominously:

"…and Lourdes is riding out to rescue him."


	19. Love's to Blame

**A/N:** Here's a Valentine's Day treat for all of you! It's quite appropriate that I post this next chapter today. =) Pardon the typo last chapter, though! Was so excited to share the last chapter that I posted post-haste! Thank you to **ofthewood**, **MerlinFan**, **xoBLxo**, **ToSettleTheScore**, **La-Lucy**, and **Lula182** for their reviews of the last chapter and to all my faithful readers. xx IFHD

**Chapter 19: Love's to Blame**

_**Song Inspirations: "Broken Arrow" by Pixie Lott, "Love's To Blame" by Joel and Luke, and "I Was Wrong" by Sleeperstar**_

What had transpired with Lancelot a few days prior plagued and replayed in Lourdes' mind, and she repeatedly chastised herself as she found it increasingly difficult to concentrate. Not having been graced with the presence of a good night's rest for days, she was sullen and heavily fatigued. The pressure of commanding an army was stressful and demanding enough; now, to add to that, she not only had to worry about the incessant constricting of her heart as a result of her inner torment, but also about the whereabouts and safety of her brother. They had only been a day's ride to her castle when Cillian had brought the news to them… She irritably massaged her temples, then ran her hands down her face. The news of Luis' capture only added to the boulder that was placed upon her shoulders; she did not know how much longer she would be able to bear the burden. The dread within her grew exponentially as the severity of the situation finally seeped into her being; Luis' army had no leader in the face of incursions…

…and Anihc had no king.

She attempted to ignore the growing pains in her head - almost enough to match that in her heart - as she prepared her steed beside a gurgling brook hidden deep within the forest. The sound of the flowing water adjacent to her feet were soothing, almost…_speaking _to her to relieve herself of her troubles, to outwardly express the colliding emotions within her. But her resolve remained. No. She could not allow the feelings in her heart distract her from her present duties, from rescuing her brother, and from temporarily commanding the people of Anihc in his absence.

_Focus, Lourdes. You must focus._

Resolving to mask her emotions from those around her with a stony, steadfast expression, she had finally managed to gather the last of her belongings in order to start her quest. Before she could mount her horse, however, a firm hand gingerly wrapped around her wrist, then delicately pulled her back a few steps. As she twisted her head to the side, she was instantly met with Gwaine's pleading eyes. "You can't go, Lourdes. I beg of you." He let out a steady breath, hazel orbs gazing upon hers alternately, desperately. "You have Cillian - hell, an entire army - at your command. You have me and the knights of Camelot. Let _us_ rescue your brother." The concern in his eyes was transparent now; the knight no longer chose to hide his emotions from her. "Czerno…whatever his name is…he knows that you're here and is just trying to draw you out."

"And he's succeeding." Lourdes curtly replied, expression growing cold. She gave her head a shake. "I refuse to be a coward once more and _run_ from this." She met Gwaine's gaze with a steely look, jaw tightening and eyes narrowing in determination. "Gwaine, if that bastard hurts my brother, I swear…"

Gwaine could not bear to see Lourdes in such a state: the young woman visibly shook with emotion, her face plainly contorted in an exhibition of unbridled upset. _She does not deserve to have so much placed on her shoulders, to live such a life without deserving it_, he inwardly thought. _She doesn't deserve all of this pain. _The knight was at a loss of how else to soothe the woman before him with words. Without another moment's hesitation, he merely pulled her closer in silence, resting her head upon his broad chest. A hand remained upon her lower back while the other was lightly placed upon her nape. He rested his soft lips upon her forehead, momentarily closing his eyes. To his relief, Gwaine felt Lourdes relax at this contact and her body becoming more at ease with every passing moment. As the knight peered curiously at her form, he felt himself smile then. Subconsciously, he began to memorize the feeling of her between his arms and allowed himself to revel in the warmth that emanated from her body. What Gwaine began to realize was that _she_ soothed _his_ spirits, that she made him momentarily forget the dangers that came with the life that he had chosen to live.

"Are you trying to comfort me, Gwaine?" Lourdes mumbled into his strong chest, shutting her eyes with a prolonged sigh.

Gwaine lowered his head at this. Using his index finger, he tilted her chin upwards so that she would meet his eyes. When her eyes fluttered open, he asked in a soft tone, "Is it working?"

A smile crept upon the side of her lips. "A little bit."

With a light laugh, Lourdes found herself wrapping her arms around the knight's waist and stepping even closer to him. As their forms fully touched, she found herself reveling in this tender side of Gwaine, the side that she - quite possibly, everyone - rarely ever saw. She was thankful for this moment of respite, this moment when she could forget everything that was occurring. Now, it seemed as though she was alone with Gwaine; all of who busied about in the camp were suddenly forgotten. A strange feeling rippled through Lourdes then, a feeling akin to realization, or even _remembrance_. It was as though her memory were attempting to remind her of something, something that had passed between her and Gwaine…

What the two did not realize in the midst of all of this was that they were surrounded by curious onlookers. Although most of them were Lourdes' warriors, two in particular were familiar to both of them.

"Lancelot, could you help me with…" Merlin's speech dwindled soon afterwards as he perceived the marked concentration upon Lancelot's face. The knight rested the right side of his body upon a tree trunk, his entire form wholly etched with discomfort. He was so lost in his own world that it seemed as though he did not hear Merlin's voice at all. When the young Warlock followed his stare, he caught the sight of Gwaine daintily placing a miniature daisy upon Lourdes' ear. In response, the young woman smiled at this gesture and held the knight closely once more. Merlin awkwardly cleared his throat, now feeling the same discomfort. "You have feelings for Lourdes, don't you?"

The knight blinked a few times, as though awakening from a trance. As Lancelot finally registered Merlin's presence and his subsequent question, he murmured dejectedly, "My feelings do not matter." Lancelot's eyes drifted towards Lourdes and Gwaine once more for a brief moment, then rested upon Merlin, who was now standing at his side. "I will not come between them."

A look of helplessness flashed upon Merlin's face at this half-hearted declaration. He felt desperation gnawing, clawing at his being; the young Warlock was determined to help his comrade, as hopeless as the situation seemed to be at that moment. "But Lancelot, you can't just -"

Lancelot turned away from Merlin as firm resolve graced his handsome face. "Lourdes has given me a new reason to hope, Merlin, but some things cannot be."

Merlin scoffed, the disappointment he felt now evident in his expression. "When have I heard _that_ before?"

In an exhibition of heightened emotions, Lancelot abruptly turned upon his heel. Although he kept his voice hushed, he snapped, "Which is _exactly_ why we could never be."

As the knight turned his back on the scene before him and began to stalk away, Merlin bravely called after him: "So you're just going to give up on her, Lancelot? Just like that?"

Lancelot's back visibly tensed at this, his fists clenching at his sides. He stood, now frozen, a few meters from the young Warlock. Twisting his head slightly to the side, he questioned sternly, "Are you begging me to put myself in this situation once more?" He turned to face Merlin fully, raising his arms to his sides. "To place my heart in someone else's hands without restraint? To…to will myself to come between two people I care about?"

Merlin walked purposely to his friend's side, not willing to overlook the situation. His expression was hard, unrelenting. "And what if she feels the same way about you, Lancelot? Would you be willing to overlook that, to throw everything away?" The conviction in his voice surprised even the knight. Merlin's tone began to soften as he continued. "I can see that Lourdes cares for Gwaine, and that he cares for her as well…but I just feel as though you've made Lourdes' choice for her. And you shouldn't, Lancelot. It's unfair to her. Let _her _decide what she wants, and let her decide when she knows how you _truly_ feel for her." With a quick shake of his head, the young Warlock was persistent in locking eyes with the knight. "I just can't stand seeing you in this state." _Not again_, Merlin finished inwardly. "Lancelot, we do not choose love. It claims each man as it will." After a slight pause, he had an inkling of what was going through Lancelot's mind at that moment and dared to speak of it. "If this has anything to do with Gwen, Lancelot, perish the thought. Lourdes is _not_ Guinevere, and you can't let what happened in the past…"

"Enough, Merlin. Please." Lancelot held out a hand, as if a plea for Merlin to halt his speech. "Things are more complicated than you know." He then clenched his hand into a fist as he lowered it to his side. "We have another long journey ahead of us. We'd best prepare."

Before Merlin could further respond, Lourdes' commanding voice in the distance then caught their attentions. Turning their gazes upon her direction, they perceived her sitting atop a black steed, clad in full armour, as she conversed with Arthur. Seeing the king's curt signal, Lancelot and Merlin moved to join the knights of Camelot and Anihc's warriors who quickly began to gather around them.

As Lancelot reluctantly approached, Lourdes was careful not to meet eyes with him; she feared her resolve would shatter then and there, and everything that she held within her would be exposed to all of the men around her. She came to notice that, after a few moments, the knights of Camelot slowly began to encircle her as she remained perched upon her horse between them. Keeping her attention focused on Arthur, who stood beside her upon the ground, she reasoned, "You and your knights are not familiar with these lands, Arthur. I beg of you all not to come." Her brows knit in worry, lips pursing thinly. "Please. Stay at my castle until I return. Cillian can guide you there. It is only a few hours' ride from here, to the east…"

Arthur lowered his head slightly, though kept her stare. "With all due respect, princess," his tone became lighter as he finished, a hand gesturing to his men, "but I thought we were part of your army now? I would think we wouldn't receive any special treatment?"

Lourdes momentarily cocked her head sideways, eyes narrowing at the truth in his words. "And I wonder whose bright idea _that_ was."

Simultaneously, both she and Arthur eyed Merlin wearily.

At Lancelot's side, Merlin only pretended not to notice that he had received nearly _everyone's_ attention. He merely looked up at nothing in particular, placed his hands behind his back, and began to whistle a merry tune.

Leon, followed by Percival and Elyan striding closely behind, took a gracious step forward. The curly-haired knight began first: "Princess Lourdes, we long to ride out with and fight alongside you and your men, united as one army. We ask that you do not deny us such an honour."

Elyan gave her a low nod, wholeheartedly conceding to Leon's words. He placed a fist upon his heart. "I would risk my life for you, princess, especially after everything you've done for me."

"We are not bound by duty, but by a common goal." Percival threw her a salute, a confident smirk appearing upon the side of his lips. "Your enemies are my enemies."

Gwaine's shining orbs pierced through her, expression softening as their eyes met. "You know my answer."

As prodded by Gwaine's arm, Merlin sheepishly moved forward, scratching his head in the process. "Well, it _was_ my idea for us to be a part of your army, so I guess I _have_ to come…"

All eyes, especially Lourdes', now fell upon the silent Lancelot. Her heart constricted at the thought of being separated from him once more, and even moreso at the thought of placing him in greater danger; but she found that it also refused to forget what had transpired between them, to forget the words that he had so harshly said to her…and also the words _she_ had so harshly said to _him_. Lourdes and Lancelot both did not realize how long they had been staring at one another; Merlin and Gwaine had caught on quite early, but the moment of silence between the two of them was now even evident to all the knights of Camelot, including Arthur. As inconspicuously as possible, Merlin nudged Lancelot with his elbow, interrupting the knight's deep reverie once more. In response to Lourdes' questioning gaze, Lancelot slowly nodded his head in acceptance. "I am yours to command, m'lady."

As the other knights of Camelot pledged their allegiance to Lourdes' cause, Arthur looked upon his men proudly in turn, a small smirk gracing his face. Eyes connecting with Lourdes' once more, he shrugged, "Looks like you won't be rid of us."

Admittedly moved by the declarations of the men of Camelot, Lourdes let out a sigh of acquiesce with a tilt of her head. "Well, it was worth a try." As she placed on her helmet, she proclaimed: "We ride north towards Czernobog's castle."


	20. For the Love of…

**A/N:** Quick-ish update for you all! =) I'll be going to England and France in a couple of weeks, so I'll try to update once or twice more before I depart! Hopefully I'll be even more inspired to write this when I'm there. =) I'm really happy that some of you are liking my other Merlin fic, "**Found In Time**"! I seem to be spending the same amount of time working on both fics, so I do hope that I can continue both and that they will be to your liking. Happy reading! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 20: For the Love of…**

_**Song Inspirations: "Tug-o-War" by Chevelle, "Holding On To You" by Story of the Year, and "Over and Over" by Three Days Grace **_

They rode under the cover of dusk as they neared the border of Anihc and Aissur. Lourdes kept her full armour on, carefully concealed amidst the warriors and knights. If their location were compromised, it would prove difficult for Czernobog or any of his warriors to discover her identity in the sea of men. Given their numbers, they travelled at a good pace as one unit, though rarely stopped to replenish their bodies; Luis' life was at stake, and Lourdes was not willing to take any chances by delaying their rescue.

Although inconspicuous, Lourdes found her eyes repeatedly drifting towards Lancelot's form. It was almost a subconscious act - uncontrollable, even. A part of her did want to mend their relationship, to right whatever wrongs that had passed between them…but to what end? She had convinced herself that Lancelot wanted nothing more to do with her in _that_ manner; he had made that perfectly clear. And yet, she foolishly held on to some hope that maybe, _just maybe_, the knight would choose her…

…and only her.

Lancelot usually kept his head slightly lowered, as though deep in thought and unaware of the road and subsequent task before him. He barely glanced at Lourdes through the journey, his defenses on high. What had passed between them, he thought, should remain in the past. Now was not the proper time to deal with and show any evidence of such emotions.

The knight resolved: _There were other things at hand that Lourdes must focus on._

An uncomfortable feeling formed in Lourdes' gut as they reached the foot of a hill just outside of the forest. With heightened instincts, Lourdes surveyed her surroundings, finding it peculiar that it was…silent. Knowing that this border town was a center of trade and commerce, it should be bustling with citizens of Anihc. After a few moments, the princess held out her gloved hand in a gesture for the men to halt their riding. Lifting the heavy helmet from her head, she momentarily turned back and commanded them to stay as she rode on. The men shifted uncomfortably upon their horses and threw her retreating form worried glances, but they remained where they were; they shared brief, curious looks, then turned their attentions towards Lourdes, whose horse now sprinted to the peak of the hill. As she halted the trotting beast, she immediately released her helmet; it violently crashed upon the ground, then rolled haphazardly, forsaken, down the mount.

The princess' eyes began to water at the sight before her. With a cursory glance from left to right, she could see that, even beyond the distant horizon, every home was burnt and destroyed to its very foundation. Bloodied corpses of men, women, and children littered the ground, hundreds of flies buzzing over them. To the distress of the men behind her, Lourdes swiftly dismounted her horse and ran towards the edges of the town as fast as her legs could carry her. She cursed the burden of her armour and, during her flight, attempted to remove pieces of it from her body. With heavy pants and tears recklessly falling to her face, she wildly skidded to a stop upon the tip of the main road.

There was no sign of life, as hard as the princess searched.

Lourdes disregarded the calls and pounding hooves that came from behind her. She let out an audible sob, though used an open palm to suppress the sound. Her eyes began to glow a darkened blue, the sea of emotions becoming clear within them. Catching a glimpse of a fallen sword to her side, she recognized Czernobog's sigil upon its hilt. Her face suddenly contorted in utter rage. With a sound caught in between a cry and a roar, she turned on her heel and stalked briskly towards the approaching men.

The men before her remained silent; most were still taking in the sight, caught speechless. Some, including Merlin and some of the knights, could only look upon her with a mixture of sadness and concern. With a high whistle escaping from Lourdes' lips, her steed obediently rode to her side. She mounted the horse just as swiftly as she had dismounted it; the princess clucked her tongue twice and pulled at the reins for the horse to turn. Now face to face with Arthur and the knights and warriors behind him looking on, she declared with a steady voice, "We will find and kill the bastard Czernobog. Whatever it takes."

333

Despite the concerned looks that Lourdes was receiving from those around her, the princess forced herself to keep her steely expression as she continued to ride forward. She couldn't falter now; to show any sign of weakness would highly affect the morale of her men. Now that they were in the lands of Aissur and nearing Czernobog's castle, they had to remain alert for any sign of danger - even though _they_ were the ones hunting now.

Lourdes' eyes fluttered upwards, taking in the sight of rising smoke a few hundred meters from where they rode. With a strict command to halt, she quickly instructed the knights and a few Anihc warriors to dismount their horses along with her; she commanded the other group of warriors to quickly scatter at their flanks. Giving her horse one last loving pat, she stealthily moved forward, with Merlin, Arthur, and the knights at her wings.

"_Lourdes, are you sure about this?_" Merlin counseled telepathically, eyes hovering upon her form in concern. "_What if they are Czernobog's men? What if we are outnumbered?_"

"_No time for 'what if's' in this life, Merlin_," she replied calmly, turning to face him, "_If they are Czernobog's men, we attack. If we are outnumbered, we still attack._ _The bastard's deeds will not go unpunished._" She lightly squeezed the young Warlock's shoulder. "_If there is a battle, Merlin, please be safe._"

"_Only if you will._"

With a small smile creeping upon Lourdes' face, her attention was claimed by Gwaine. The knight cautiously stalked a few meters from her, eyes expertly flickering at all sides for any sign of impending danger. With swift steps, she briskly approached him. "Gwaine…" she whispered, attempting not to catch the attention of any of the men around them, "if something happens to me…" She placed a finger upon the knight's lips in order to halt his upcoming speech, "…you and the knights will fall back and get to safety."

"Lourdes…" he began in earnest protest.

"No." She curtly shook her head, jaw tightened. "That's an order."

"Why are you telling me this?" The knight scoffed, now eyeing her as though she were daft. He raised a brow. "You know I won't listen."

"That's precisely _why_ I'm commanding _you_."

Without hesitation, Gwaine took her chin in between his index finger and thumb, squeezing lightly. "You forget, little princess, that you have no authority over me. I am no citizen of Anihc."

Lourdes accepted the challenge, her eyes sliding towards the king of Camelot to their left. "But Arthur does. And I don't know if you've noticed, Gwaine, but he and I have become good friends as of late."

Before Gwaine could get in a clever reply, she quickly placed a palm upon his mouth and hurriedly pulled him behind the wide trunk of an oak. Signalling for the other men to follow suit, Merlin, the knights, and warriors hid and camouflaged in the foliage, just before heavy footsteps sounded before them. Unable to verbally protest as Lourdes repeatedly pulled herself from him, Gwaine could only watch as she forged ahead, squatting low, head lowered. As her fingers trailed upon the hilt of her sword before grasping it, Lourdes' eyes gravitated towards Lancelot, who was crouched low behind tall grass and thick bush a few meters to her right. She found that his distressed orbs hovered upon her, as though he were able to predict her next move, to read what was transpiring in her mind. She allowed her gaze to linger upon his form, finding his apprehension curious. Lancelot was brave, noble…not one who would ever cower before a foe.

So why did his demeanour scream of unease?

Two men clad in full armour slowly approached then, heading directly towards Lourdes' position. They gruffly spoke in the tongue of Aissur, which was somewhat foreign to Lourdes. As her gaze followed towards their intended destination, she distinctly recognized Luis, tied up and heavily guarded by several warriors. As she surveyed her brother, it was clear to her that he was battered and bruised; seeing his weakened state, she was assured that Czernobog's men had beaten him repeatedly. The rage within her grew so suddenly that the very ground beneath her slightly shook. She snarled, unrestrained now, face contorting in an animal-like manner. Her orbs began to glow as bright as sapphires. With her sword held firmly outwards, she screamed at the top of her lungs: "_Attack_! Attack!"

Chaos erupted then. Cries boomed from all sides of the forest as Lourdes led the assault. Running at full speed, she used her powers to immobilize the scouts where they stood for a brief moment, then proceeded to slash at their defenceless bodies. With no remorse or guilt exhibited in her eyes or fear evident in her being, she pressed onward, her attention barely leaving her brother's form. Merlin and the knights momentarily eyed one another in bewilderment at her savage actions, almost unbelieving that they were seeing this side of who they originally thought was a delicate medic.

They were quick to realize, however, that Lourdes would do anything to protect and defend who she loves.

Feeling someone approaching behind her, Lourdes instinctively swung her sword to the right in a diagonal motion. The blade collided with Lancelot's, sparks resulting in the contact; the knight had reflexively blocked her blow. Quickly realizing their mistakes, they then stood back to back, readied for the incoming Aissur warriors. Lourdes and Lancelot progressively pressed their backs against one another, carefully eyeing the snarling warriors who approached them in a calculating manner. Though keeping her attention on the enemy, Lourdes couldn't help but turn her head back slightly to Lancelot's form. The knight twisted his head for a brief moment as well, looking upon her from the corner of his eye. With the slightest of movements, Lourdes moved her free arm backwards, gingerly wrapping her hand around Lancelot's. As they entwined their fingers, the princess hissed menacingly, "_Hleap on bæc_!"

In a sudden, savage motion, the circle of warriors around them flew a few meters into the air, then violently crashed upon the forest floor, stunned and unconscious.

Lancelot himself was momentarily stunned by the power that Lourdes wielded. The princess gave the knight's hand a light squeeze, as though to bring him back to the present.

After a few moments of fending off the incoming attacks, however, the two grew seriously outnumbered. As Lourdes was about to user her magic once more, Lancelot's cry of pain pierced her ears. With a raging heart, she immediately swirled to face the knight. Lancelot stumbled as he held a growing wound upon his abdomen; he used his bloodied sword to remain upright. Eyes widening at his state, she bolted towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist to keep him steady. As quickly as she could, Lourdes pulled Lancelot under the cover of darkness in between the trees, her brightened eyes remaining alert and powers readied to deflect anymore attackers who dared to approach them.

"I'm sorry, Lancelot," Lourdes uttered in a panicked tone as she attempted to stop the bleeding. "There were just too many of them!"

The knight fell heavily upon his back, hissing through clenched teeth. Despite Lourdes' efforts, blood continued to seep through his chainmail. He roughly shook his head, gesturing that it was not necessary for her to apologize. As Lourdes began to survey the wound and focus on a healing spell, Lancelot held her hand steady in a motion for her to stop. "Lourdes...your…your brother…"

She followed the knight's stare. Luis, with his efforts to resist proving futile, was being dragged deeper into the woods by three, fully-armed Aissur warriors.

Lancelot cupped Lourdes' face in his hands, gaining her attention once more. Without warning, the knight pushed himself upwards and covered her lips with his in a light kiss. Their bodies immediately softened at the contact. Lourdes fell upon her knees, body now pressed upon the knight, as she deepened the kiss. As her mind began to swirl, the knight abruptly pulled his mouth away from hers, though continued to hold her closely. "Go, Lourdes."

She instantly shook her head. "I am _not_ leaving you like this, Lancelot!"

"You must."

"No." Lourdes shook her head firmly once more, resolve evident in her expression. She began to put pressure upon the wound once more, then focus her powers upon it. "I will _not_ leave you here without even -"

"I would die for you a hundred times over." Lancelot entwined their fingers once more, pulling her closer to him. He gingerly traced the side of her face with the backs of his fingers. "I will be fine. I promise. I will ask Merlin for aid."

"Lancelot…"

"Go, Lourdes! Save your brother." The knight took her face in the palms of his hands, eyes lovingly boring deep into hers. "Then come back to me."

As she telepathically informed Merlin about Lancelot's dire state, Lourdes pressed her lips upon the knight's once more; he shut his eyes at the contact, reveling in her presence one last time. With a final, longing look at Lancelot, Lourdes finally willed herself to turn on her heel and sprint toward her brother's fading form.

She did not get far as she traversed the clearing, however, for the tail of a whip suddenly coiled around her neck and violently pulled her downwards. She cried out in pain, and as her back collided with the ground, half a dozen Aissur warriors surrounded her with blades poised above her body, blocking any route of escape. Before she could react, a burly warrior stepped forward, roughly snatched her wrist, and placed a dirtied, golden bracelet upon it. As the bracelet snapped shut, Lourdes felt as though all her power and energy were being drained; the more she tried to resist the power cast upon the bracelet and use her own magic to fight against it, the weaker she felt herself becoming. With her last ounce of strength, she twisted her head back towards Lancelot, eyes desperate.

In the distance, the knight called out for her at the top of his lungs in panic, half-crawling and half-walking towards her. Hope seemed to be fleeting from his eyes. "Lourdes!" He continued to cry out, dejection marking his handsome face. Every pain-filled step that the knight took was etched upon his countenance; his eyes screamed of innate fury and desperation. He clutched his sword at his side, orbs watering with anger as he desperately searched through the pandemonium around him for any of his comrades, for any kind of aid. With the fading light not helping his cause, it was so damned difficult for him to recognize any of the knights of Camelot in the fray as they continued to wear the attire of the Anihc army. As more Aissur warriors began to rush at him, Lancelot could only look desperately at Lourdes' form once more before defending himself with everything that was left in his being.

As the young princess fell unconscious, the Aissur warriors briskly carried her away and disappeared into the darkness of the woods.


	21. Gwaine the Great

**A/N:** I managed to update before leaving! Who's happy? ;) Thank you to **ofthewood**, **LadyOfLegend98**, **La-Lucy**, **BlameYourFate**, **MerlinFan**, and **mt** for the reviews! Just a note that the rating will go up even higher as of right now. I need to start writing strictly M material again! LOL! Let's see if you enjoy what happens next. SO much more to come after I return from my vacation! =D xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 21: Gwaine the Great**

_**Song Inspirations: "Better Than I Know Myself" by Adam Lambert, "A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope and "Run" by Snow Patrol**_

A distant horn sounded; its prolonged, low-pitched cry was audible to the men caught within the melee. To the confusion of the fatigued knights and Anihc warriors, Czernobog's men began to retreat, in groups at a time, with little hesitation. Quickly relieved of attackers, Lancelot abruptly dropped his sword, then continued to limp and stumble towards the direction where the Aissur warriors had taken Lourdes. With every cautious step, the knight attempted not to disturb any of the corpses that littered the bloodied forest floor surrounding him; the stench itself almost overpowered him and increased the dizzying sensation that afflicted his senses. Straining to see through narrowed eyes, he caught a sight of Luis' untethered, prone form a few meters in front of him. The king's body was entirely still, seemingly devoid of any kind of life. Grunting gruffly as even more pain shot through his body in protest to his abrupt actions, Lancelot forced himself to move faster towards Lourdes' brother, fearing the worst.

As the knight reached Luis, he let out a ragged breath of relief upon seeing that the king of Anihc was still alive; just how much, he wasn't quite sure at the moment. Luis let out a muffled groan as Lancelot endeavoured to pull him to his knees, then feet, as gently as possible; the knight slugged the injured king's arm around his shoulder in order to keep him upright. "King Luis, can you hear me? Where are you hurt?"

"Everywhere." Luis muttered in half jest and half distaste before twisting his head to face Lancelot. His golden brows furrowed, eyes squinting in wonder. He said perfectly, "You speak the Western tongue. Who are you?"

"I am Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot."

"Ah, Sir Lancelot." The Anihc king gave him a nod of gratitude, a breed of familiarity emanating from his cerulean eyes. He briefly paused as he searched his memory. "Lourdes has spoken of you. Thank you for your aid."

Lancelot then found himself growing rather curious; not at Luis' curt statement, but the manner in which the king of Anihc subsequently observed him. It was as though Luis were momentarily suspicious of him, trying to read his current thoughts through narrowed eyes. This conjured a hint of nervousness in the knight; just how much did the king know about him?

"Forgive me, your highness, but," Lancelot murmured weakly, face becoming even paler from the loss of blood. His drained energy made it difficult for his panic to be exhibited in his voice and actions. "Czernobog's men have taken Lourdes."

The calm expression on Luis' face quickly disappeared, only to be quickly replaced by an expression that was a mixture of vile rage and concern. He let out a string of curses in the Anihc tongue as loudly as his throat could allow him, somewhat startling Lancelot. Gathering what remained of his strength, the king stepped forward from the knight, his face tight and unrelenting with determination. "They must've taken her to Czernobog's castle, where we had been headed. I will prepare my warriors at once and retrieve her."

As Lancelot and Luis stalked through the aftermath of the attack, the knights and warriors gradually gathered to meet them. In an instant, Lancelot could finally recognize Arthur, Merlin, and the knights of Camelot, for when the Anihc warriors caught sight of King Luis, they immediately fell upon one knee in an almost simultaneous fashion, fists placed firmly upon their hearts. The citizens of Camelot were the only ones left standing, puzzled and eyeing one another confusedly at the sudden commotion.

"Lancelot!" Merlin called out with an exhale as the knight joined him and their comrades. Relief washed over the young Warlock's expression, his breath steadying. "We've been searching for you."

As Merlin looked concernedly at Lancelot's wound, the knight stated gruffly, baring teeth, "They've taken Lourdes." He turned to the blonde king, determination steady in his darkened orbs. There was no room for argument as he stated, "Arthur, we must go after her at once."

Arthur expertly masked the upset he felt regarding this news. "Agreed." He replied firmly, maintaining a hard countenance. "I will meet with the king of Anihc. We need a plan of attack before we set off." As the king of Camelot took a cursory glance through his knights, he called out, "Wait. Where's Gwaine?"

333

Lourdes was roughly thrown into a cramped dungeon cell upon a bale of hay. Half-conscious, she barely registered a tall, well-groomed warrior removing the golden bracelet from her wrist. As four guards retreated from her cell in a single file, she attempted to muster as much strength and power as she could before they were out of sight. Feeling her magic quickly returning, she wobbly stood, then made a move to place her hand out in front of her to attack. However, before she even completed the gesture, she felt herself being roughly pushed back and contained by an invisible barrier. When she held out her hand before her once more, the shield of magic somewhat relented, with waves of bright light now becoming visible from all sides. Taken aback by this, Lourdes took a few paces back, first eyeing her hand curiously, then the cell that she had been placed in. She could feel the power reverberating within the small space, though she was quite unsure exactly what it was or what sorcery was at work. Witnessing her frustration and inability to act upon her plan, the warriors threw her smug smiles and chuckled at her mockingly before they left the scene.

While deliberating upon how to destroy the binding spell around her, the sound of scuffling and dragged footsteps then caught Lourdes' attention. Startled by the commotion, she briskly walked towards the barred entrance as far as she could, craning her head uncomfortably to see who was approaching.

"Ugh. You bastards have disheveled my hair!"

Lourdes immediately recognized the clamorous voice that echoed through the stone walls, her heart leaping at the sound. "Gwaine?" she called out incredulously.

As she said his name, the knight appeared, being forcefully handled by three guards by the arms. When the two met each other's eyes, Gwaine was violently shoved into the cell across from Lourdes. Before the knight could react, the guards closed and locked the door, then subsequently made a move to leave. Gwaine patiently waited for the Aissur men to disappear; when they were finally alone, the knight coiled his fingers around the damp metal bars and peered at Lourdes through the opening. "Nice to see you, little princess."

Lourdes' face softened at his battle-hardened sight. Having exerted much energy during the battle, the knight was visibly fatigued. Hoping with all of her being that he was not severely injured, she questioned, brows furrowing, "Gwaine, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He threw her an awkward smirk, arms outstretched to his sides. The knight proclaimed, with a hint of jesting in his tone, "I'm here to save you!"

"Eccentric rescue."

Gwaine only beamed at this lighthearted comment, teeth gleaming. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The following look that he bestowed upon her clearly exhibited the knight's worry for her being. Now devoid of mirth and jest, his hazel orbs traversed the contours of her face, then quickly surveyed her body, looking for any signs of pain and hurt. His eyes softened throughout this scrutiny, feeling relief that the cuts and bruises upon Lourdes' form seemed only superficial.

"There's a field of magic around my cell that's preventing me from moving forward any further." The princess informed him as she began to pace to and fro within her cell. She winced, frustrated. "My powers…they seem to have no effect."

Focusing on the former statement, Gwaine began distractedly, lips pursing, "I should consider myself lucky that I only have metal bars to…" then, finally registering Lourdes' latter statement, the knight's face wholly contorted. His eyes narrowed in wonder, steadfastly focused on the young woman before him. "Hold on, you have _magic_?"

She winced. "Sur…prise?"

"Well," the knight let out an elongated, almost wistful, sigh, "I just hope that you didn't use your powers to make me fall in love with you." Gwaine had meant the statement to be more jesting than anything, but he and Lourdes both found that the seriousness that lined his tone was difficult to ignore. As their eyes collided simultaneously, the knight quickly stumbled, "Well, you know, when falling in love, I would like it to be on my own volition and not…"

The approaching clanking of chainmail and heavy thumping of boots suddenly interrupted his speech. Two Aissur guards appeared in between their cells, gruffly speaking in their native tongue with raised voices. One proceeded to open Gwaine's cell door, then stepped inside brusquely. Without a word, he sheathed his sword, then pointed the blade towards the defending knight.

As she realized what coursed through the warrior's mind, Lourdes' face grew white. "No!" she screamed, violently throwing her fists upon the wall of magic before her. "Gwaine!"

Gwaine took cautious steps back, arms out in front of him, as the two guards continued to approach him with their blades menacingly drawn. He assessed the situation, retaining his calm throughout. The knight's eyes momentarily connected with Lourdes' form; instead of fear emanating from them, however, to Lourdes, it seemed as though Gwaine was looking at her apologetically. He threw her a small smile. "At least it is your pretty face that I last see before I die, little princess. A man could not wish for a better sight."

Something within Lourdes changed then. As her chin automatically rose, she let out a guttural cry. When she lowered her head once more to face the men before her, her entire countenance was aglow with hues of white and gold. Eyes afire with a darkened blue, she lifted both of her arms straight out in front of her, side by side. "_Min strengest miht hate þe tospringan_! _Tospringe_!" As she began to speak in a tongue all foreign to the men, the two guards turned to Lourdes in simultaneous awe and fear. They let out a cry of panic as they perceived cracks forming throughout the wall of magic and felt the power emanating from her. Gwaine could only look on, mouth agape; to the knight, it seemed as though Lourdes was possessed by another being. When the princess' burning eyes landed upon the guards in turn, she cried out, "_Oferswinge_!"

At that moment, a shockwave of energy reverberated from her form, shattering the wall of magic completely and forcing the bars of the cells to bend open. The two guards flew to the back of Gwaine's cell - their blades narrowly missing the knight - before their now lifeless bodies fell back upon the ground in violent thuds. Gwaine reflexively shielded himself from the oncoming force of magic, though quickly realized that he was not affected at all. When he looked up at Lourdes once more, he perceived her holding herself upon a wall with an outstretched hand, fatigued by the energy that she had just expended. Instantly, the knight crossed what were once the barriers between them and dashed to her side. Cupping her face in his hands as he concernedly surveyed her state, the knight poked, "Could you teach me how to do that sometime? Looks useful."

"Only if you behave." She replied with a small smile, wrapping her arms around the knight's neck in an embrace. As she pulled back slightly, she couldn't help but chide, "Remember when I commanded you to get to safety if anything happened to me? Your almost being killed was the _exact_ situation that I was trying to avoid!"

"My chances of surviving this rescue mission on my own were slim to none." Gwaine coolly shrugged with a tilt of the head, bottom lip protruding at the thought. "I liked those odds."

Without a word, Gwaine delicately laid an open palm upon Lourdes' cheek, lovingly stroking her soft skin with his fingertips. As she blushed at the touch, the knight abruptly leaned forward and placed a longing, lingering kiss upon her lips. He had been waiting for so long to do that again, to feel the warmth of her mouth mingle with his. Lourdes was caught off-guard to say the least; she had been planning her next course of action and subsequent attack on Czernobog and his men when she was suddenly attacked in the more _pleasurable _way. Her mind swirled then, now devoid of all thought and reason. Gwaine moved closer, and Lourdes found herself automatically returning the kiss, her arms coiling around his neck; due to her softening knees, it was as though she was using the knight to keep her balance. Feeling her body gradually wavering at the growing intimacy, the knight quickly grasped her upper arms in order to steady her. As he parted her lips with his tongue, Lourdes' brows furrowed then, as though her memory was trying to tell her that _this_ was familiar. Aye. She could distinctly remember Gwaine's taste, the touch of his calloused hands throughout her body…

Lourdes' mind was reeling. It felt as though she were under the influence of alcohol.

Where was rationality? Conscience?

They seemed to have abandoned her.

Gwaine gingerly eased her one step back, and then another, until her entire form was pressed upon the cold stone of the back of her former cell. His mouth released hers briefly. "I was so worried about you," he breathed out huskily before his lips enveloped hers once more. Then, breaking the contact again, Gwaine trailed his slick lips from her cheek and down towards the side of her neck; her whimpers only managed to stir the knight's passions even more. Hungrily nipping at her exposed flesh, he found his control wavering by the second; his hands dropped to her outer thighs and wantonly pulled her form closer to his, their bodies lightly colliding. This time, Lourdes cried out at the contact, finding her desires wholly inflamed. The knight cupped her bottom, then pressed his hips further upon hers. Gwaine wanted her to feel how her simple presence affected him, how a kiss from her lips could arouse him so.

"How I long to touch you…every inch of you," the knight whispered, lips lightly tracing her earlobe. "For you to feel what you so easily ignite within me…" As he felt her shiver, Gwaine slightly pulled back, though rested his forehead upon hers. With darkened eyes, he couldn't help but scrutinize the mounts of her breasts, the curve of her hips. He sighed shakily. "But if I do not stop this now, Lourdes, I do not know if I will have the will to do so if we progress."

Lourdes' eyes finally fluttered open, as though waking from a trance. The knight reluctantly released her and observed her reaction with glazed eyes. _Have I acted too boldly?_ Gwaine questioned inwardly.

He nervously awaited her reply.

"I, um…" Lourdes exhaled weakly, still not fully recovered from the knight's onslaught. She swallowed, cheeks flushed. Her mind drew a blank. "Gwaine, that was…"

Hearing mumbled voices echoing through the walls, Gwaine lightly interjected, "Another time, little princess." He gave their surroundings a cursory glance, then eyed her lovingly. "For now, we must escape."

Hand in hand, they ran throughout the darkened passageways of the dungeons. Neither knew precisely where they were going; what they could only work with was the faintest memory of the path that the guards had taken them through during their capture. When they eventually neared the entrance, another handful of bustling guards appeared before them; only they and a barred gate stood in between their path to freedom. Peering out from the darkness, Lourdes calculated their positions alternately, then pressed her back against the cool stone wall once more. "Go, Gwaine." She turned to the knight at her side, then motioned her head to their left. "Move within the shadows. I'll distract them."

"No!" Gwaine furrowed his brows in incredulity, gripping her arms. "Lourdes, there are too many of them."

Lourdes eventually rethought her plan of action, finding that the knight was right. Then, with determination lining her expression, she hissed, "_Acene slæp swilce cwalu_!"

In a matter of moments, all of the guards in sight fell to the ground, falling into a deep sleep.

The two shared a brief look of victory before sprinting towards the dungeon entrance. When Gwaine smashed open the gate with a forceful kick and quickly ran outside into the cover of darkness, however, Lourdes inevitably hesitated. After a few moments, the knight turned back, realizing that the princess was no longer running closely at his side. His eyes widened in disbelief at what he subsequently perceived: Lourdes still stood, almost frozen, on the other side of the dungeon's entrance. The princess threw the knight an apologetic glance before chanting, "_Learh fearnancai_!"

The gate violently swung shut, firmly locking Gwaine outside of the dungeon…

…and Lourdes within.

"Lourdes…?" After sprinting to her side, the knight attempted and failed to kick the thick, metal bars open. "Lourdes, what are you doing?"

She swallowed, then croaked, "I'm…I'm not planning to leave."

Gwaine stubbornly tried to open the gate once more. The magic held firm. "What?" He hissed in a lowered volume. The knight was incredulous at this point, looking at her as though she were daft. "I'm not one to talk, but Lourdes, this isn't exactly the time to jest around…"

"This is for your own good." Through the bars, Lourdes placed a hand upon the side of his face, then gripped his arm. "Gwaine, I will kill that bastard Czernobog with my bare hands if I have to." She scowled, gesturing for him to leave once more with a tilt of her head. "Go south through the forest and find my brother, Arthur, and the others. Tell them what has occurred. I want you safe and as far away from here as possible."

"But…"

Gwaine knew he was losing this battle; the princess was clearly unrelenting. She gave his arm a squeeze, then briefly glanced at him. She closed her eyes, sighing. "I'll be fine," Lourdes tried to assure herself, as well as the knight. "Remember?" She held up her hands, wriggling her fingers a little. "Powers?"

"Now don't get cocky." The worry upon the knight's face did not disappear even through Lourdes' smile. Gwaine merely stood in front of the gate, conflicted. What could he do to save her? Surely, storming the unfamiliar castle on his own to find her would mean his doom; he would probably be captured and subsequently killed before he even had a chance to give her aid. But if he returned to the others soon enough, perhaps they could…

Lourdes had to practically _shove _Gwaine before he made a move to leave her side. It pained her to force the knight to walk away from her, but she refused to go back on her decision now.

She refused to involve him in her troubles any further.

After a few moments, however, the knight stopped in his tracks and abruptly made his way back to her. Without a word, he began to fidget with something behind his head. Lourdes could only eye him curiously as he reached for her through the bars. As she pressed her hands upon the knight's chest, Gwaine daintily placed his golden necklace, which was shaped like a downward, crescent moon, around Lourdes' neck. "I want this necklace back." He whispered as he securely fastened the chain. With a soft kiss upon Lourdes' lips, he finished, "…and I want you back with it."

Lourdes could only nod in silence and hover her mist-filled eyes upon the knight. With a final exhale, the princess swiftly turned and disappeared into the shadows of the tunnels.


	22. Rescues and Revelations

**A/N:** Huzzah! An update! Well, England and France proved to be very, very inspiring, particularly because I saw a lot of knights in shining armour! ;) I'm still jetlagged, but I hope this chapter makes sense. LOL Hope you enjoy this one! Thank you for your reviews and continuing support. xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 22: Rescues and Revelations**

_**Song Inspirations: "Attack" by 30 Seconds to Mars, "Creature" by Atreyu, and "Heretics and Killers" by Protest the Hero**_

"It is not I who Czernobog was after. The bastard just used me as bait to draw Lourdes out." Luis sternly declared through tight lips, raging veins markedly showing upon his perspiring temples. The king of Anihc's concern for his captured sister visibly overshadowed the pain of his earlier injuries and ordeals. Before the mixed group of knights of Camelot and warriors of Anihc within the cover of the woods, he paced slowly, contemplatively, hands tensely clenched to his sides. Halting momentarily, he twisted his head to his left side, catching Arthur's unyielding stare. "But he won't kill my sister just yet."

Arthur furrowed his brows and unconsciously clutched the hilt of his sword. It was clear that the king of Camelot was bewildered by the relative calm that Luis displayed about the situation and hand and was more than ready to take action. "I do not understand." His sapphire eyes quickly surveyed his knights for an answer, then landed back on Luis' form. "How are you certain of this, Luis?"

A cold expression manifested upon Luis' countenance. Snarling, he replied ominously, "He needs her."

Whatever the main issue was here, it was evident to Arthur that Luis was resolved not to divulge specific information; the king of Camelot eventually decided not to press further. However, Arthur knew that whatever it was that the bastard king of Aissur wanted from Lourdes, he and his knights sure as hell would not allow him to take it. He just hoped that they would make it to the princess in time. "I pray that you are right about this, Luis." His scrutinizing orbs ran a cursory glance through the aftermath of the battle - through the dead that lined the field and forest. "One of my knights, Sir Gwaine, is missing. My men have searched everywhere, almost every inch of the battle grounds. If he…if he had fallen during the battle, his body is nowhere to be found."

"Sir Gwaine. Yes. The name is familiar." Luis gave Arthur a low nod, resting his closed fist upon his chest. "We shall search for your knight as well, King Arthur. I have hope that he yet breathes."

As jointly concocted by both kings, the band of knights and warriors were to travel in the direction of Czernobog's castle under the cover of darkness. The knights of Camelot were at a disadvantage even more as these lands were wholly unfamiliar to them. Crossing Czernobog's territory in search for Lourdes and Gwaine - and remaining alive - was now the task at hand. However, the leadership and resolved that both Arthur and Luis displayed so strongly contributed to the morale of the men; their common goal forged an even stronger bond between them.

Merlin busily tended to Cillian's wounds a few meters from where Luis and Arthur continued to converse. The young Warlock had been making his rounds as one of the only medics in the group, trying his best to remain calm and collected despite the fact that both Lourdes and Gwaine were missing. No. He couldn't fall to his emotions now. To his right, however, he could see that that was exactly what was happening to Lancelot.

Seated and leaning upon a tree trunk, Lancelot rested his forehead upon an open palm, elbow perched on a bent knee. His eyes remained closed, his breaths deep and steady. Merlin had healed him earlier, aye, but it was clear to the young Warlock that what currently ailed the dejected knight was not physical. Taking his leave from Cillian, Merlin cautiously approached Lancelot and, in a lowered tone, murmured in a conciliatory manner, "Don't blame yourself, Lancelot. You were hurt, and…"

"I should have stayed with her." Lancelot eventually raised his head, weakly meeting Merlin's saddened gaze. His thin lips slightly curled as another spark of regret coursed through him. "I should never have let her go."

Whether the knight was speaking of what had recently occurred with Lourdes or something else, Merlin was not certain; however, determination flashed upon the young Warlock's face. They couldn't give up now. With a tightened jaw, he declared, "We will bring her back, Lancelot. I promise you that."

Renewed hope slowly appeared within Lancelot's dark eyes. _I had given up on her before and have born heavy consequences for it_, he thought inwardly. _I can't give up on her again. Not now. Not when she needs me…_

_ …and when I need her._

The growing murmur and alarm amongst the warriors around them then caught Lancelot and Merlin's attentions. Craning his head to see the rising commotion, Lancelot finally caught sight of the coming Gwaine, speedily approaching them on horseback through the trees and brush. Rising to his feet and politely making his way through the Anihc warriors, he quickly signaled for them not to fire at the knight. Although the warriors eyed him curiously, they understood his gesture and lowered their weapons. As Gwaine fluidly hopped off the steed, Arthur and the knights rushed him through their excitement. Cheers and yells pierced the chill air at the knight's miraculous reappearance; they were awash with relief to see that their comrade did not seem to be gravely wounded. Luis and some of his warriors followed closely behind, amused by the scene.

After a round of hugs and armshakes, Percival murmured towards Gwaine, with mirth appearing in his eyes, "You look terrible. Better than usual, though."

"Ah, you know." Gwaine shrugged nonchalantly at this quip, sweeping his mussed hair back with his palm. "Goes with being locked up in a dungeon and all."

"Dungeon?" Arthur pursed his lips into a thin line in concern, eyes narrowing. "What happened to you, Gwaine? We were searching everywhere for you, fearing that you had fallen in battle…"

"I rescued Lourdes."

The knights took a few moments to allow Gwaine's reply to sink in. Through their confusion, Merlin piped up first. "So…" he shifted his eyes alternately, gaze lingering in the horizon behind Gwaine. "…Where is she?"

"Back in Czernobog's castle."

Another moment of silence occurred between the puzzled men of Camelot.

Leon's head tilted to the side, almost involuntarily. "Are you saying that you _failed_ in rescuing Lourdes or," the tall knight furrowed his brows, eyes shifting from knight to knight before landing upon Gwaine once more, "she willingly stayed?"

Gwaine rolled his eyes, a puff of air escaping his lips. He actually seemed insulted. "_Obviously_ it's the latter." He crossed his arms in indignation, then raised his stubbled chin in pride. "I would _never_ fail at rescuing a pretty princess."

Although he could discern that Gwaine was somewhat attempting to lighten the mood, Lancelot could not believe what he was hearing. With renewed vigour, he hurriedly stalked closer to Gwaine. His disbelief unrestrained, the tense knight began, "Gwaine, why did you not bring her back? Why would you…"

Gwaine eyed him tiredly and was quick to interject with, "_Of_ _course_ I tried to bring her back, Lancelot! Short of tying her to a horse and unceremoniously dragging her here, I tried." He let out an exhale, then gave his head a shake. "But you _know_ her. She literally locked me out of the dungeons and…"

"What is she _thinking_?" Luis strode to their sides then, distress lining his face. The king of Anihc had been listening intently to their conversation, though made it a point not to interrupt. However, with this newfound knowledge about his sister, Luis found that he could no longer contain his speech. He turned to Gwaine. "To kill Czernobog on her own? With no aid whatsoever?" When Gwaine gave him a curt nod, Luis audibly growled, "Damn it, sister!"

Lancelot, with his emotions mirroring that of Luis', could not understand Lourdes' logic; he was even more upset by Gwaine's news. If Lourdes had wanted to be rid of Czernobog, to destroy him and his men, wouldn't she want an army by her side to do it? Lancelot had thought that her coming back to Anihc had been suicide, but willingly staying to face Czernobog and however many men he had under his control on her own? He didn't know exactly how to describe _that_ decision.

"The castle isn't too far from here. If we make haste, it will not take us long to reach it and provide Lourdes aid." Gwaine's tone slightly lowered as he cautiously began, entirely aware of Arthur's presence, "But Lourdes is stronger than she looks. I have faith that she is capable of defending herself."

Though touched by the knight's kind words, Luis let out a prolonged sigh and gave his head a curt shake. "She may be strong, Sir Gwaine, but she can be naïve and foolish when she succumbs to her emotions. Lourdes carries much hatred for Czernobog and will not rest until he is dead - even if her life is forfeit for that to be achieved." His eyes darkened as he curtly signaled for Cillian to prepare the men. "I fear that she will be a victim of her own passions."

Arthur directed his query to Luis as he contemplated the Anihc king's words. "What do you propose we do?"

Luis spent little time deliberating his intended course of action. He replied with little hesitation, "We depart as soon as possible and continue with our plan." His eyes surveyed the men around him, firm resolve evident in his hardened expression. "We storm Czernobog's castle."

333

Lourdes moved throughout the castle's darkened halls with stealth, her lithe feet seemingly being carried by the wind. Using the shadows for cover, she managed to evade several guards alertly patrolling various doors and corridors; to her relief, she didn't even need to use her magic to move past them. What began to puzzle her was not the fact that she was able to remain unscathed thus far in her journey, but moreso the fact that she seemed to actually know where her point of destination even though she had never stepped foot inside of Czernobog's castle in her life. To her slight alarm, the princess felt as though something - or _someone_ - was guiding her…or, at least, she was being drawn to a certain presence.

Not only did the ease with which she was moving through the castle claim her attention, but also her thoughts of both Gwaine and Lancelot. The confusion that struck her mind then was emotionally disabling; she moved absent thought, momentarily distracted from her present goal. What was she to think if she could not even sift through her convoluted emotions, to make sense of the feelings that _both_ knights aroused within her? Was it possible to feel precisely what she was feeling?

Was it rational for her to love both men?

_No_, she chastised herself, _I can't possibly love two men. It's impossible…isn't it? It is. Because I don't even know what love _is_!_

She was suddenly shaken from her reverie by the recognition of an indescribable power. Visibly reeling back as though someone had physically pulled her, Lourdes eventually managed to steady herself and catch her breath. As she looked too her left, she hypothesized that the grand, metal doors that loomed above her, standing over three times her height, contained the source of the power that she was feeling.

Lourdes took a deep breath, then swung the heavy doors open with all of her might.

"Ah, Lourdes. I was wondering if you could break through that spell." A sardonic smile. "Impressive."

The man who Lourdes finally recognized to be Czernobog eyed her with glinting orbs, hands coolly kept behind his wide back. Dressed in all black garments and a hooded cloak, the middle-aged sorcerer merely stood and faced her, with no sign of weapons or reinforcements surrounding him. His high-cheekboned, slender face and winsome smile could've easily fooled others into thinking that he was a man of honour; however, Lourdes could not miss the darkness that his emerald eyes bore, the darkness that ultimately betrayed his intentions.

When Lourdes only stared daggers at him in response, Czernobog let out a bemused laugh. Her presence did not seem to threaten him whatsoever. "It was curious to me that a bumbling knight would follow you all the way here, all by himself. He must be _quite_ fond of you." Lourdes audibly snarled as he threw her a mocking look. The king of Aissur simply ignored her and continued, "I could feel your presence and abilities as you drew closer to my castle - true magic, indeed - but I hypothesized that there is something else that triggers the rise of your magic: emotion." He cocked his dark head to the side, almost appraisingly. "You know, I could have easily killed that knight upon capture, but I had an inkling that your feelings for him would contribute to your power…"

Lourdes couldn't contain her words or actions any longer. She raised her hands before her, focusing on her powers. With eyes afire, she growled, "This ends now."

Czernobog clucked his tongue at her, then gave his head a shake. "Now why would you waste all of that magic destroying _me_? Silly girl. Do you think that, after having spent so much time, effort, and men in order to find you and draw you out, I merely wanted a final battle with _you_? Ha! If I had wanted to kill you, I would've done so a _long_ time ago." He swiftly turned his back on her, cape flowing in the wake of the movement, and gazed through the window before him into the horizon. "I know that I am the most powerful sorcerer in all of the Eastern lands…but with _your_ power…think of what we can accomplish _together_! In unity, we can conquer lands and shores beyond Anihc and Aissur. Imagine the power…"

"You were not born with magic - _given_ the gift of magic!" Lourdes spat with distaste, defenses remaining heightened. "Your greed and practicing of dark magic will be your doom."

Czernobog's lips twisted into a lascivious smirk upon turning his attention back to Lourdes. "Powerful words for a woman who doesn't even know _what_ she truly is."

Lourdes eyed him silently, momentarily at a loss for words.

"You poor girl. You really don't know!" He laughed manically, even holding his stomach for effect. "When your magic fully appears, you have no idea the kind of power you hold..." He took a few strides towards her, causing her to pace backwards. He leaned forward, leering. "…But I do."

Lourdes bared teeth. "I will _never_ join you, no matter _what_ I am."

"Rash decisions might doom _you_, Princess." In a move that surprised Lourdes, Czernobog gestured for her to follow him and exhibited no sign of malice at that moment. "Come. I must ensure that you are truly the one."

Lourdes furrowed her brows in indecision. She was more than prepared to take the bastard down with everything that was within her, but she didn't expect…_this_. A part of her being tugged at her consciousness at the thought of discovering _what_ she really was. She would attack him when he least expected it, aye, but she needed to know what he knew; she needed to find answers, answers that she had been denied for as long as she could remember. Cautiously, she followed Czernobog through the Hall, defenses still on high; she kept a few paces behind him with a look of distaste firmly etched upon her delicate face.

They walked in tense silence as Czernobog took her underground. Lit torches lined the sides of the cavern, which seemed to have been artificially remodeled. As they turned a final corner, Lourdes immediately perceived a white dragon, trapped within an invisible field of magic that was similar to that which had bound her. Her eyes began to water at the sight of its crouched, seemingly defenseless, form. When the creature noticed their presence, it only roared until…

"_This cannot be_…" The dragon said telepathically to Lourdes, his voice full of confusion and awe. "_Kilgharrah told me that there was only one last dragonlord…_"

Lourdes furrowed her brows at the creature's rumbling voice, then repeatedly blinked in disbelief. "_I…I thought there was only one last dragon…_"

After a moment of silence, the dragon's eyes grew wide in realization. "_You…you are the fulfillment of the prophecy of the Eastern religion_." Its head then dropped as it gave her a low bow. "_Dragonlord, I am Aithusa. I am at your command_." It made eye contact with Lourdes once more as she quickly registered the news of her newfound identity. Aithusa continued, "_Czernobog has used his powers to trap me here. Please help me..._"

"Having fun talking to the beast?" Czernobog let out a curt laugh. His darkened orbs darted from Aithusa to Lourdes. "What's it saying, Lourdes? Hmm?"

The princess pursed her lips thinly, quick to think. "What do you mean? It says nothing. All I hear are its growls…"

"Liar!" With a swift movement that took Lourdes by surprise, Czernobog slapped her with the back of his hand with all of his might. The blow instantly sent her to the ground, her body rolling to its side. Had she not been so distracted by the meaning of her revealed identity, she would've at least had the chance to defend herself. As Aithusa let out a frightening roar of anger, Lourdes sputtered out blood, scowling and eyes ablaze. Her enmity towards the bastard grew tenfold. Snarling, her eyes suddenly shone an even brighter blue, and Czernobog found himself flying towards the other side of the cavern. The sorcerer king landed on his back with a violent thud; however, instead of groans of pain, he let out a prolonged, maniacal laugh. He wore a tight-lipped smile as he stood easily once more. Mockingly brushing off the dirt from his clothes, he challenged, "Is that all you have, Princess? Pathetic!" A snort escaped his lips. "I'll show you what _true _magic is!"

Lourdes' eyes widened as Czernobog began to chant an incomprehensible spell. "_What is he doing_?" Her eyes flew to the White Dragon, voice rising an octave in panic. "_Aithusa?_"

"_Lourdes, use your magic against him!_" The dragon cried in desperation, eyes shifting from the princess to Czernobog's now glowing form. "_Protect yourself!_"

"_But I don't know…_"

Before Lourdes could finish her sentence, sharp jolts of energy began to course through her body, completely overtaking it. She instantly collapsed to the ground with a scream and began to writhe in supine position in utter pain. It felt as though lightning were repeatedly striking her, and every jolt proved to be more powerful than the one prior.

"If I can't control you," Czernobog smirked at Aithusa, then placed his gaze upon Lourdes once more, "then I'll have to try someone else."


	23. Mine

**A/N: **Just a note that the rating has gone up just a little bit! =) Enjoy! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 23: Mine**

_**Song Inspirations: "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace, "Comfortable Liar" by Chevelle, "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin, and "Dance With The Devil" by Breaking Benjamin**_

Arthur and Luis simultaneously commanded their respective men as they journeyed towards Czernobog's castle. Most of the journey was silent as the knights and warriors withheld the heightened tension and apprehension that they felt within them. The kings' combined plans of attack rewound repeatedly in their minds; it wouldn't be long now until they reached the castle's outlying village and begin the attack.

When Lancelot and Merlin began to ride in stride, the knight was quick to notice that the young Warlock suddenly stopped his steed in his tracks and visibly reeled back upon the saddle, as though an invisible rope had pulled him violently from the neck. As Merlin attempted to shake the feeling from his entire being, Lancelot, immediately concerned, grasped his comrade's arm and subsequently motioned for him to inconspicuously ride away from the route of the passing warriors. Seeing that Arthur and most of Camelot's knights were out of earshot, Lancelot hissed in a lowered tone as their horses halted, "Merlin, what is it? Are you alright?"

"I felt…I felt a strange magic." Merlin's brows knit, his stare almost blank. Perspiration began to form upon his temples; it seemed as though his immune system were trying to fight off some disease at that moment. He sucked in a deep breath, battling the nausea that threatened to control his body. "It overtook my head, and even now, it lingers…" He shut his eyes, a flash of pain reverberating through him. "I cannot place whether it is dark magic or not…"

Lancelot surveyed him for a moment, wholly concerned that he would consequently lose consciousness and fall from his horse. Swiftly dismounting his steed, Lancelot beckoned for Merlin to do the same; he subsequently tossed a water pouch in his direction, coaxing him to drink. Behind Merlin's swaying form, something then caught the knight's keen sight. Peering behind the young Warlock for a brief moment through squinted eyes, he clearly perceived Lourdes' wobbling form through the dense trees and brush. As Merlin followed Lancelot's wide stare, the knight exclaimed, "Lourdes!"

The discomfort in Merlin's expression slightly receded at Lourdes' sight, and he jogged a few strides behind Lancelot towards her. The knight's booming cries eventually caught the attention of Arthur, Gwaine, Luis, and the knights. Now seeing Lourdes' form beside Lancelot and Merlin, the group guided their horses to wildly gallop back to meet them.

With heavy breaths, Lancelot instantly embraced the young woman as he reached her side. Pulling back, he cradled her face in his palms as he appraised her state. "You're cold." Hurriedly, he unfastened the clasp of his red cape and blanketed her form with it. She pulled the fabric closer to her, and Lancelot wrapped his arms protectively around her once more, pressing his chin upon her forehead. "Lourdes, I've been afflicted with such worry about your well-being."

"Worry not," she replied simply as she placed her head upon his chest. "I am here now."

With an elongated sigh, Lancelot gently caressed the back of her head with his calloused fingers. As his eyes fluttered upwards, he then met Merlin's harsh gaze. A quizzical expression manifested itself upon Lancelot's countenance when he perceived Merlin's expression: his jaw was clenched, lips pursed thinly, eyes slightly narrowed, and no sign of mirth or joy was evident in his fiery, blue eyes. The knight thought this odd and found himself tilting his head slightly in question. Before either of them could speak, Luis, Arthur, Gwaine, and many of the knights and warriors finally reached them. Lancelot was quick to release Lourdes' form and step back a few paces; he felt uncomfortable about showing his affection for her in front of Luis and so many of his comrades.

"Sister!" Luis' voice pierced the quiet air around them. He rushed to Lourdes' side. It was his turn to take her form in his arms. Relief, then anger, flashed upon his face as he continued to hold her tightly. "I forbid you to do something as foolish as that ever again!"

"I've escaped, but we mustn't tarry. Czernobog yet lives." Lourdes pulled back from Luis' form, then cast a surveying gaze upon the men before her. She informed them hurriedly, "He has scouts everywhere, and they will be looking for me."

Arthur took a step forward, nodding towards her. "M'lady, we are prepared to attack Czernobog's castle. We have all the men and equipment needed…"

"No!" she exclaimed, almost too abruptly. "No…" she began again in a calmer tone. "We must return back to my castle in Anihc and…"

"What?" Luis' brows instantly furrowed at this, his eyes inspecting the rows of men around him. "But we are prepared to siege the castle, and…"

The young woman remained firm and unyielding. "Not prepared enough." She raised her chin slightly, eyes boring upon Luis'. "Czernobog possesses a power that _none_ of you are prepared for. Please. I implore you, brother." She clasped is hand, then lightly squeezed them. "Save the battle for another day. A day when you truly know what you are fighting against."

Indecision eclipsed Luis' hard countenance. He trusted his sister's words, though eyed Arthur for aid in the decision; the king of Camelot merely gave him a conceding nod. "The men are tired and hungry." Arthur affirmed with a heavy heart. "King Luis, Lourdes has a point. Perhaps we should regain our strength and be more informed of how to effectively deal with Czernobog before attacking."

"There will be a battle." Lourdes continued without hesitation, her voice strong. "But it must be a battle that you know you can win."

Lancelot eyed the young woman curiously. It lightened his heart to see her heightened conviction for their cause and the sheer strength that she now exhibited, but there was something else tugging at his being. More specifically, at his instincts. Feeling fingers coiling around his arm, he turned to see Merlin pulling his form away from Lourdes and the group of men. "I have a bad feeling about this, Lancelot." The young Warlock was quick to impart to the knight, his face remaining hard. He gave his head a quick shake. "Something seems different…_wrong_, even."

"What do you mean, Merlin?"

"It's just that -"

"Quit your babbling, Merlin, and get a move on." Arthur suddenly interjected, handing Merlin the reins of his horse. His expression screamed impatience and slight annoyance. "Can't you see that everyone is riding out?"

As the king of Camelot rode from their sides, Lancelot and Merlin could only share a look before mounting their horses and joining the journey back to Anihc castle.

333

Despite the impending plans to siege Czernobog's castle, a feast that catered to more than one hundred and fifty was held in the Anihc castle in honour of Lourdes' return. Arthur even commented that the festivities resembled a "surprise party", one of grand proportions. The heightened spirits of the people of Anihc was palpable to everyone present; it seemed as though, at that moment, no one within the great dining hall of the castle harboured a thought about the afflictions of their land and people. Lourdes' mere presence upon the head table was enough to renew the hope of her subjects; to Merlin, Arthur, and the knights of Camelot, it seemed as though the Anihc people truly believed that the answer to their problems had reappeared.

Jovial talk and light banter in both tongues lined the hall. It pleased both Arthur and Luis that their men were making an effort to befriend one another and were genuinely getting on well, despite some language barriers. They would need to build such camaraderie before the attack; it would ultimately be to their advantage.

The thunderous beating of drums that sounded managed to gain the attention of many of those present. Then, the appearance of female Anihc dancers - clad in various-coloured silken dresses - enchanted even _more_ of the men. With the quickened beating of the drums, they began to lithely move to and fro, gracefully making their way through the spaces in between the long tables. Although performing a traditional dance, to the men of Camelot, they were indeed sultry; verily, it was not the type of dance that should be performed in front of a child! They had never seen such a cultural performance before, and, coupled with the fact that these performers were some of the most attractive Anihc women that they had laid eyes upon throughout their journey, the knights were entirely captivated indeed.

Except for Gwaine.

Although the commotion did garner his attention for a little while, he returned his focus to Lourdes, who sat quietly at the table in front of his. Her head remained slightly lowered, as though the performance did not interest her whatsoever. Gwaine regretted not being able to speak with her at all during the ride from Aissur, particularly because her brother's presence had taken all of her attention. However, it was more than that. It seemed as though she was so distant with him, even _avoiding_ him. She barely even glanced his way throughout the journey. Could what had passed between them in Czernobog's castle be contributing to her uncharacteristic behaviour?

_But she still wears the necklace_…

With a nod to Luis, who sat to her left, Gwaine saw that Lourdes excused herself and proceeded to walk away from the head table and towards the exit of the hall. With the audience still enthralled by the performers, her leaving didn't seem to evoke much attention. However, he saw to his right that Lancelot's gaze was keen upon her disappearing form as well. The gesture made Gwaine drink once more from his cup, but he refused to allow it to defeat his spirits. Taking his leave from his comrades, he pushed the chair from the table, with its legs slightly scraping the stone floor. With purposeful strides, the knight began to follow Lourdes as she retreated from the hall, finding that this may be an opportune moment for them to speak.

It piqued the knight's interest to see how quickly Lourdes disappeared from the festivities; almost as though she were trying to escape them. With furrowed brows, he finally caught up to the young princess just as she closed the door to her chambers. A heavy exhale escaped his lips. He hesitated for a moment as a result of not wanting to disturb her; but his desire to see her quickly over took that concern. He lightly rapped upon the wooden door in earnest a few moments later. "Lourdes? Lourdes, may I come in?"

Silence greeted him from the other side of the door. He waited for a few seconds. Then, just when he was beginning to think that she did not desire his company, the door flew wide open. She bore no smile upon her comely face. "Hello."

Gwaine took a cautious step forward. He found her greeting to be somewhat austere. "I just…I just wanted to see how you were."

"Oh. How sweet of you."

The flatness of her tone made Gwaine visibly wince. Finding her demeanour hard to accept, the knight clung to her arms, almost desperately. "What's going on with you, Lourdes?"

An almost sly smirk graced her lips as she responded, "Nothing at all." She took a step back, then pulled the knight inside her chambers. Silencing his oncoming protest with a hush, she slammed the door closed behind them.

The knight was wholly unprepared for the idea that struck the young woman's mind then.

Without warning, Gwaine found himself being roughly pushed towards the wall. As his back made contact upon the stone, so did Lourdes' lips upon his. At first, the abrupt action confused the knight. However, as the woman before him continued her ministrations - which included her hands teasingly trailing down his neck, chest, and lower abdomen - he found the fires within him quickly alit. With heavy breaths, he returned the favour with a fusillade of impetuous kisses as his hands graced her back and stopped at her bottom. Wholly enamoured now, the knight pulled her closer to him in a brusque manner, crushing their bodies together in an instant; a simultaneous moan escaped their lips at this. Gwaine pressed his hips upon hers even further.

Lourdes suddenly pulled back without a word, standing under the moonlight. As she met Gwaine's questioning, inflamed eyes, her hands trailed to the clasps upon the back of her gown. She undid each of them one by one, throwing Gwaine a series of wanton looks; the knight's desire for her grew through the silence. When the sleeves of her dress began to fall from her warm body and teasingly linger upon her supple breasts, rationality finally hit Gwaine. "Lourdes, um…" he rubbed the back of his neck with an open palm, almost uncomfortably. "Uh…what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" That sly smirk appeared once more as she worked on the clasps upon her lower back. "It's quite hot in here, isn't it?"

"No, um…" Gwaine took a quick step forward, holding her gown upon her body. "It's quite perfect, actually."

Lourdes threw him a demure smile as she advanced closer. "Well, sir knight," she trailed her lips upon his, then down his neck and exposed chest, "I just want to…thank you…for all that you've done for me." Her hot breath upon his skin battered his resolve even more. She pulled his arms away from her form, allowing the dress to fall even more loosely upon her body. The silhouette of her breast was now visible to the knight. "Won't you allow me to do this?"

Gwaine found his eyes closing as her hand teased his belt buckle and travelled even lower. He let out a guttural groan at her touch. "Lourdes, I…"

"Why do you hesitate?" She purred, almost innocently, as she unbuckled his belt. Her slick tongue tasted his skin as she nipped at his neck. "Do you not want me?"

The knight's control was breaking with every passing moment. "I…I have wanted you for so long, Lourdes." The backs of his fingers traced her neck, then lowered upon her breast. "My feelings for you have only grown in your absence."

Her lips made its way to his right ear. "Then show me what you feel for me."

With only a slight pause, Gwaine then released the desires contained within his being. He hurriedly wrapped Lourdes' legs upon his form, then proceeded to carry her a few steps forward; in an instant, he gingerly lowered her upon the bed and mounted her, entwining her legs with his. The moans and sighs that escaped Lourdes' lips as his hands memorized her body served to arouse him further. The throbbing in his trousers was almost too much to bear at this point; the knight needed release…

…and he would only be moments from it.

Her teasing fingers upon his manhood finally caused him to release his inhibitions. Almost ripping the bottom of her gown in his haste, Gwaine pulled the fabric upwards in an automatic motion. Momentarily admiring her bare legs and torso, he began to longingly trail his lips and right hand upon her calves and thighs. As his left hand caressed her exposed breast and his lips teased upon her core, Gwaine heard her whisper:

"You know it is only you that my heart belongs to, sir knight."

Alarm immediately resounded within Gwaine at this declaration, almost screaming at his instincts. Desire somewhat leaving him as a result of her questionable words and actions, he opened his eyes, pulled back from her form, and scrutinized her face.

That was when he perceived Lourdes' bright red gaze upon him.

With furrowed brows, the knight hastily pulled away from her, his instincts automatically telling his body to recoil.

"What is it?" The young woman below him smirked smugly as her eyes began to glow an even brighter red. "You do not think I am beautiful anymore?"

She didn't even wait for the knight to respond or allow him a moment to act against her. With a curt laugh, she outstretched her palm in his direction. In an instant, Gwaine's body flew through the length of the room. His back violently crashed upon the adjacent wall.

Gwaine's body remained, motionless, upon the cold, stone floor.


	24. Love

**Chapter 24: Love**

_**Song Inspirations: "Lancelot's Heroism" by Rob Lane and Rohan Stevenson, "Lancelot Leaves" by Rob Lane and Rohan Stevenson, and "Gifts and Curses" by Yellowcard **_

"You've resisted every maiden who has practically thrown herself upon you since you have arrived in my castle," Luis began in a lighthearted tone, eyes shooting to Lancelot's form at his right side, "…and barely even meet the eyes of the ones who currently stare at you now."

Sipping his drink from a goblet, Lancelot followed Luis' gaze, seeing three young women across the dining hall; they giggled and whispered amongst one another in between stealing glances at Lancelot.

Luis shifted his narrowed eyes back to the knight, a curious look emanating from them. "Tell me, Sir Lancelot," the king sat back easily upon his chair, coolly clasping his hands upon the table, "Is it normal for you to refuse such easy conquests?"

To all who knew Luis intimately, it was for certain that the king had a depth of perception that was close to a gift; he could discern the personalities, thoughts, and subsequent decisions of others just by observing their slightest mannerisms, their curt words; he could catch a lie _instantly_. Verily, Luis did not mean to _test_ Lancelot with his latter query; a part of the king _was_ genuinely curious about the knight who Lourdes had spoken of so fondly on several occasions. But Lancelot's current actions and reactions with regard to the women present, for instance, ran counter to those of most men placed in such a situation. As Lancelot responded, however, he was oblivious to any underlying meaning or ulterior motive behind Luis' question, fearing no repercussions. "Well, I wouldn't think of them as _conquests_, your highness," the knight began with a small smile, orbs sliding to Luis, "but, in truth, my thoughts are just elsewhere."

At this response, Luis felt a proud smile tug upon his lips. It seems as though this knight _was_ truly noble. "'Elsewhere'?" Luis let out a light scoff with a twist of his head. "She must be quite a woman if she has stolen your heart as such."

Alarm instantly spread over Lancelot's countenance, betrayed mostly by his flashing eyes; unfortunately for the knight, the king easily caught on to his split-second change of expression. Seeing Luis' raised, questioning brow, Lancelot awkwardly cleared his throat, though was unable to reply with words. Could the king know, or even discern, how he felt about Lourdes? The knight grew nervous then, unsure of what the consequences would be if Luis _did_ know of what had transpired between him and his sister…

"Worry not, Lancelot," Luis piped up after the momentary silence, raising a cup to him, "A man does not truly live until he has felt the love _of_ a woman and has felt the love _for _a woman." The king of Anihc cocked his head to the side, lips pursing in thought. He finished in a mocking tone, "Though, when you have angered them for any reason, it feels more like _death_ than _life_!"

Lancelot couldn't help but chuckle at Luis' contorted expression; it became clear to the knight that he and Lourdes shared many similar qualities and characteristics.

Lourdes.

Lancelot's thoughts then jumped to her as Luis began a conversation with Arthur and the other knights of Camelot. He then searched the room to see if she had returned to the festivities. With squinted eyes, he keenly caught a sight of Lourdes' passing form, which was heading out towards the gardens. Politely excusing himself from his company, he zigzagged through those present and traversed the dining hall in pursuit of her.

The knight furrowed his brows in confusion when he perceived Lourdes disappearing into the woods by her lonesome. Lancelot took in the scene: there was no one - not even guards - in sight; it seemed as though everyone was inside of the castle celebrating. What instantly crossed his mind was that, because the patrols were not expecting an attack and, thus, the guards were not on high alert, Lourdes was probably thinking that it was the opportune moment to take off to face Czernobog once more. Why she would want to do such a thing at this time, he was unsure; at that moment, however, that was the only reason that Lancelot could conceive to explain why Lourdes seemed to be leaving the castle.

Lancelot enclosed the distance between them, jogging through the thick bush and numerous trees. When he drew closer to the maiden, he called out, "Lourdes? Lourdes, where are you going?"

To the knight's keen hearing, he was baffled to hear that she actually…_growled_ at this?

"What _is_ it with all you knights of Camelot?" Lourdes abruptly spun on her heels, hands upon her hips. She then placed her index finger and thumb upon her temples. "It is as though you are all _in love_ with me or something!"

Lancelot took a visible step back, brows knit. _Merlin was right_, he thought. _She is not herself…_

"Well, what is it?" The woman before him continued impatiently, an expectant look plastered on her countenance.

The knight let out a sigh, hoping that his ensuing façade would not fail him. He began, "When I told you that I loved you, did you really mean it when you said that you loved me as well?"

She paused momentarily, almost in annoyance. With a curt tilt of her head, she then wore a demure smile on her face, then slightly pouted her lips for effect. "Of _course_ I meant it when I said I loved you! Why would you even doubt me, darling?" She sauntered over to the knight, resting a cold hand upon his cheek. Her flashing orbs met Lancelot's alternately. "I am just glad that you feel the same way…"

Lourdes suddenly halted her speech, her smile instantly erased from her face. As she looked downwards, she saw that the tip of Lancelot's sword lightly pressed upon her armoured abdomen. The knight's expression turned dark then. "What have you done with Lourdes?" He took a cautious step back, holding out his sword even more firmly upon her body. "What sort of sorcery is this?"

The woman gave out a mocking pout, coolly stepping aside from the blade. "What do you mean, my love?" Her expression changed without warning as she withdrew her own sword. Instantaneously, she knocked the knight's sword from her body, semi-twirling as she paced two steps back. Her eyes now burnt bright red. "Tsk tsk. Distracted?"

Confusion now fell upon Lancelot's eyes. His resolve shook, exhibited by the wavering blade in his hand. "I will not fight you," he croaked out. _I can't harm her…_

"Coward!" She snarled viciously, taking another gracious swing at the knight.

Lancelot retreated a few steps to the left, blocking the diagonal blow with gritted teeth. Upon contact of steel on steel, pain reverberated up his arm; the blow that she struck carried a greater force that he expected. "Lourdes, fight this! Please!" He implored, eyes squinted as he dodged another violent swing. "Whatever dark magic has bound itself to you, please fight it!"

It seemed as though the woman before him did not heed any of his words. What Lancelot only succeeded in was encouraging her to attack him with even more force. The strength she exhibited distressed the knight; each blow was harder than the one prior, as though magic was behind each swing. As Lancelot's sword flew a few meters from his being, Lourdes managed to slice the knight's unarmoured arm, then savagely elbow his jaw. Lancelot staggered back a few paces, all will to fight her fleeting even more.

"Well, you've certainly made this easy for me." Lourdes smirked, then let out a sigh. "Kind of a pity, really."

In a swift movement, the young woman drove her blade into Lancelot's chest.

As she retrieved the bloodied sword from his body, the knight gradually fell to his knees. His hand automatically clutched at the gushing wound as he met her darkened eyes. Instead of a contorted expression of pain, a small smile graced Lancelot's ashen face. With one hand to support himself up, he used the other to cling to Lourdes' free hand.

At this point of contact, Lourdes instantly dropped her weapon and grabbed her head. With a pain-filled cry, visions appeared in her mind, relentlessly flashing one after another. One image remained, however, as clear as daylight - the vision of Lancelot, bloodied and lying still upon the ground.

It was the same vision that Lourdes saw the first time she had touched Lancelot…

…the exact same event that was transpiring before her now.

With a long exhale, Lancelot whispered below her: "I love you."

His hand then fell from hers, body growing limp.

Lourdes fell to her knees; her eyes began to flash various colours, as though a battle ensued within her orbs. She let out another scream, doubling over at the incessant pain that coursed through her entire body. With one last cry, her eyes finally shone blue, the hue stronger than it has ever been. As though waking from a dream, Lourdes merely sat upon the ground for a few moments, taking in her surroundings. Her gaze then lowered beneath her, only to find Lancelot's unmoving body.

"Lancelot?" she croaked weakly, instantly crawling to his side. In panic, she placed her hands on his shoulders, shaking him lightly. Her voice was hysterical at this point. "Lancelot? Lancelot, please answer me!"

Nothing.

Through her sobs, she examined his wound. Her eyes then slid over to the bloodied sword beside her feet, then perceived her shaking, blood-soaked hands. _What have I done?_ She cried inwardly, tears brimming upon her eyes. With deep breaths, she began to summon Aithusa, focusing all of her power to break the spell that her dragon was trapped within: "_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes_! _Aithusa, please help me!_"

Just when she thought that summoning Aithusa was futile and that her magic was not strong enough, the White Dragon's telepathic reply came to her then: "_I am coming, Lourdes!_"

She had little time to celebrate her success as she placed her attention upon the knight once more. Pressing her hands upon Lancelot's chest, she began the strongest healing spell that she knew: "_Ic hæle þina þrowunga._" When nothing occurred, she tried once more, with one hand on Lancelot's forehead, and the other hand grasping his. "_Ic hæle þina þrowunga!"_

There was no visible change in Lancelot's state. Rivulets of unfettered, raging tears gushed from her eyes and streamed down her reddened cheeks. Lourdes sobbed openly as she pulled Lancelot's body upon her lap, holding it closely. She embraced the knight's still form, resting her lips upon his cold forehead.


	25. Courage

**A/N: **I apologize for the late update! That was surely a cliffhanger, wasn't it? haha! I've been so engrossed in my other Merlin fic "**Found In Time**" that I barely had the chance to work on this one. Nevertheless, I've managed to pump out another chapter for you lovely readers. Thanks to **ofthewood**, **MerlinFan**, **S a i r a h i n i e l**, **ToSettleTheScore**, **Bella-me09**, **Lula182**, **bessieboop2310**, and **CoffeeJunkie33** for their reviews of the last chapter and to those who have added this story to their Alert and/or Favourites list! There's a bit more to come. Hope you like this next one! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 25: Courage**

_**Song Inspirations: "Storm" by Lifehouse, "Kill" by Jimmy Eat World, "Bend Your Arms To Look Like Wings" by Funeral For A Friend, and "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls**_

Lourdes' body shivered in overwhelming grief as she continued to sob uncontrollably. After many, desperate attempts to heal Lancelot with every healing spell that she had been taught, the knight remained still and unresponsive. Lightheaded and bearing a heavy heart as a result of the futility of the situation, the only thing the princess could do at that moment was place pressure on the knight's wound in order to halt its bleeding.

Hoping to find a flicker of hope, her eyes were then drawn to the sky blanketed with stars above her, feeling the strength of Aithusa's oncoming presence. Heavy, beating wings. A high-pitched cry.

The creature was near.

After a few moments, the White Dragon appeared, its large shadow momentarily casting down upon Lourdes and Lancelot's forms. His presence somewhat alleviated Lourdes' forlorn demeanour and elicited renewed vigour. In a swift movement, Aithusa dove straight down, nose first, wings pressed firmly upon his body. He landed gracefully with a full sweep of his wings, feet touching down upon the muddied earth with a light thump. As he began to stalk towards Lourdes' direction, she pleaded frantically, "Aithusa, please tell me what I can do for Lancelot! I've tried a healing spell, but it is of no use!"

The White Dragon surveyed Lancelot with a sweeping gaze, his black, sympathetic eyes boring upon the knight's form. His keen eyes then darted around the scene, alert to any signs of impending danger. When he found none, his gaze flickered back to Lourdes' form, then to the bloodied sword near her. When the realization hit him, Aithusa hissed to himself, "The spell…" Somehow, his dragonlord had succumbed to Czernobog's powers and committed this act against her will, and yet, she was now free from the bastard's grasp because of it. "The knight is weak, Lourdes, and is fading quickly," the creature frowned, his nose now touching Lourdes' shoulder in order to console her. The depth of emotions that she felt towards this man was apparent to him. He counseled, "You are not accustomed to the power that is growing within you. Trying to pull him from the grips of death now, by magic, might…"

"I do not care what price I have to pay! If my life is to be taken in return, so be it!" She wailed with conviction, touching the dragon's snout for comfort. How could she ever live with herself, knowing what she had done to Lancelot? Lourdes whispered with pain-struck eyes, "I love him, Aithusa. I will do whatever it takes to bring him back."

The White Dragon thought as much by the emotions that reverberated and shone through her. Truly, he was touched by the affection that she exhibited for the dying knight; he could not help but feel for the woman before him, whether she was her dragonlord or not. But was he willing to risk her life as much as she was? "Your powers were strong enough to break me from Czernobog's wall of magic." Aithusa raised his head, countenance firm and resolute. With a deep inhale, the creature counseled, "Focus on my thoughts. Yes. Good. Now…look within you, Lourdes. The power is there. _Focus_."

Lourdes shut her eyes, full concentration overtaking her entire being. Merlin had trained her many times like this in the past, though this felt…_different_. The bond between her and her dragon ran through every fiber of her being, making her feel as though she was nothing and everything all at once. As though possessed once more, she began to chant a spell that was once unknown to her. "_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ_!" Her body jolted. She suddenly felt the magic reverberating through her hands. Without a moment to spare, she placed her palms upon Lancelot's bloodied chest. Once more, she said: "_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ_!"

333

Lancelot's eyes fluttered open.

His head was pounding maniacally, as though continuously beaten by clubs.

He groaned.

_What just happened?_

Then he remembered.

At first, the knight was sure that he was dead. _Is this life after death?_ He questioned. He blinked several times more, eyes adjusting to the darkness surrounding him. What he found peculiar, however, was that he could recognize the balls of light above him, as well as the surrounding…

He shook with a start. The knight was shocked to wake to the sight of a dragon's snout from the corner of his eyes. Disoriented and still weakened from the ordeal, his orbs erratically darted around him, looking for any sign of a sword - or any weapon, really - to defend himself from the creature. …Or a place to run for cover - that would help him for the time being. What he found first, however, was Lourdes' still, unconscious form, lying beside him. He panicked at the sight, then at the ensuing voice that resounded from the creature to his side.

"Ah. Sir Lancelot." The dragon began with a wide smile. He gave the knight a low bow. "The bravest and most noble of them all."

As he protectively grasped Lourdes' form in his arms, the knight's face scrunched in utter disbelief. The dragon addressed him with such familiarity! "Have…have we met?"

"We have now," it quipped with a smirk. "I am Aithusa." The White Dragon gave him another gracious bow. "I am Lourdes' dragon to command. Please, Sir Lancelot. My dragonlord needs your help. She is in a weakened state after healing you and must regain her strength as soon as possible. The battle is not yet won."

The knight's eyes grew even wider in shock. "Lourdes is a…a _dragonlord_?" He clutched her cold hands, lips pressing upon her forehead. "W-what happened, Aithusa? Did I…"

"Saving you from the brink of death has taken much out of Lourdes, Lancelot." The creature's head motioned to the right. "Bring Lourdes to that stream, past those narrow trees. Quickly now, sir knight. There is little time." Aithusa smiled once more as the knight gave him a conceding nod. The creature let out a short puff of air, as though in annoyance. "I'd do it myself, but it seems as though I've gotten rather round about the waist and, verily, won't be able to _fit_ anywhere between these damned trees…"

Despite the dire situation, Lancelot couldn't help but let out an amused scoff at the dragon as he lifted Lourdes from the ground. Following Aithusa's instructions, the knight gently placed Lourdes' hand into the shallow water. His brows furrowed at this, wondering what healing properties that this stream would afford the princess. He received his answer a few seconds later. Almost immediately, he perceived Lourdes' hands aglow, glittering as though diamonds were increasingly being embedded in her skin. Whispers sounded around him now, and he instantly became alert, prepared to defend. Drawn to a source of magic, his narrowed eyes gravitated towards the water.

"Lancelot, Lancelot…" voices began to call out to him, their origins coming from somewhere within the stream. "We bear you no harm. We wish only to help."

His eyes began to focus upon water droplets before him; they subsequently began to grow as they continued to rise and hover in the air. The knight's brows raised when he found that faces then appeared within each one, eyeing him attentively. He questioned, with slight caution evident in his eyes, "What are you?"

"We are Vilia," one of the creatures responded, meeting him at eye level. "Spirits of the brooks and streams."

Lancelot nodded in understanding, eyes flickering throughout the group of Vilia around him. He no longer felt the need to be cautious around them. "Please help us. Lourdes is weak. She's…"

"…stronger than you give her credit for." The supernatural being finished for him, its eyes shining with hope. "The young princess has great power and a future that has been written since the dawn of time. Do not worry, sir knight. Even now, my sisters begin to heal her."

Lancelot's gaze lingered upon Lourdes' form once more. As he delicately caressed the side of her face, he could see that the glowing lights began to spread throughout her entire form. He could feel the warmth emanating from her body now, her skin reverberating back to its darker shade, cheeks emanating a shade of pink. Lourdes' expression turned calm, chest rising and falling in a more rhythmic manner as her breaths became deeper and less erratic. The knight's smile reached his eyes, gratefulness evident within him as his gaze roamed towards the Vilia once more. "Thank you. You all have my wholehearted gratitude."

"The depth of feelings that you harbour for the princess can be felt by all of us, Lancelot." The being smiled once more, gaze lowering as a sign of respect and a reflection of admiration towards him. "Know that it was part of her destiny to meet you."

And with that, the Vilia disappeared.

Assessing Lourdes' state, Lancelot could see that she seemed completely healed. He kissed her forehead tenderly. As she fell into a deep sleep, he carried her back towards Aithusa's waiting form.

"Czernobog's army is headed his way. I caught sight of them on my way here." The White Dragon informed the knight as they reached its side. Its tone was stern and unrelenting. "Bring Lourdes to safety as quickly as you can. Inform the others to prepare for an impending attack. You haven't much time before the Aissur army reaches the walls of Anihc's castle."

Lancelot nodded in understanding, then lowered his head. "Thank you for what you've done, Aithusa. Please get to safety."

"Safety? No." Aithusa gave his head a curt shake. The creature was determined. "I'll hold them off as much as I can."

As the dragon began to take off, the knight gave it an amused smirk. "I can see what binds you and Lourdes."

Aithusa twisted his head back to his form, replying with, "Recklessness?"

"No." Lancelot gave his head a curt shake. "Courage."

333

Lancelot journeyed back to the castle of Anihc as quickly as he could, carefully holding the half-sleeping Lourdes in his arms. As they approached the gardens, the glint of a jewel upon Lourdes' chest suddenly caught his eye. The knight was quick to recognize that it was Gwaine's necklace that hung upon her neck. He did not have time to ponder upon the underlying meaning of the image before him, however, for Merlin's exclamation caught his attention. "Lancelot!" The warlock desperately ran towards him, expression full of distress. He hissed in a warning tone, "Be careful, Lancelot! Lourdes is not herself! She has been possessed by…"

"It's alright, Merlin." The knight replied in a placating manner. He gave his friend a nod, surety lining his tone. "She is healed and herself once more."

Seeing the assurance in the knight's gesture, the mistrust in Merlin's eyes eventually disappeared, and he nodded in return. Merlin wasn't so sure how this had come to pass, but what he was sure of was that the darkened feeling he felt the last time he was in Lourdes' presence was no longer there. Now, all he thought of was doing anything he could to help her.

The knight continued, face growing firm, "Czernobog and his army are on their way here. We must warn the others."

Just as Lancelot finished his speech, Lourdes began to stir once more. Her eyes went from fluttering to wide as the instantly perceived Lancelot's living, breathing, and unharmed form before her. As the knight released her upon the ground, she immediately coiled her arms around his neck, gripping his body to hers as though she had no intention of ever letting him go. Overcome by heightened emotions, she breathed heavily into his chest and tears began to roll down her cheeks once more. "I thought I lost you." She craned her head upwards, palms resting upon the sides of Lancelot's handsome face. "I would've never forgiven myself if you…" She couldn't even bear to say the words. Instead, she sputtered, "Lancelot, I am so sorry…"

Merlin stood back and could only watch the scene before him with misty eyes.

Lancelot cradled her head between his open palms. "You have nothing to be sorry for." And with that, the knight lifted Lourdes' chin with the tips of his fingers and kissed her deeply, as though they would never kiss again.


	26. It Is What It Is

**A/N: **Where does the time fly? I haven't updated in forever! Anyway, here's another chapter for you lovely readers! Thank you for the support. Enjoy! xx IFHD

**Chapter 26: It Is What It Is**

_**Song Inspirations: "It Is What It Is" by Lifehouse, "Nothing" by The Script, "Hesitate" by Stone Sour, and "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle**_

Gwaine let out a muffled groan as he continued to lie, immobile, in a supine position. His head throbbed, even more painful than the aftereffects of alcohol, as his consciousness slowly returned. Eyes fluttering open, he desperately attempted to remember what had transpired, what had caused him to be in this position in the first place. His orbs were transfixed upon the grey ceiling before him, vision still blurred; then, his gaze slid to his right, towards the lingering presence that he felt there. As he caught sight of Lourdes worriedly peering down upon him, the knight bolted upwards and jumped from the mattress, finding renewed strength as the need to defend himself jolted through his system. He frantically looked for any weapon within the room to defend himself with. Although the young woman placed her open palms before her in a placating gesture, Gwaine took a few steps back from her, mistrust emanating from his flashing orbs. "Stay away from me!"

Lourdes had been in the middle of treating Gwaine when he began to wake. When she returned to her chambers, she saw the knight, still unconscious, upon the stone floor. Alarmed at the possibility that _she_ had been responsible for this, the young woman was quick to pull the knight upon her bed, assess what had been done to him, and begin a healing spell. Now, seeing the abhorrence in his eyes and the hostility in his actions towards her, she was certain that she _was_ to blame for his injuries. "Gwaine, please." She took a few, cautious steps towards him, holding her hands out before her. "Whoever that was…whoever that hurt you…that wasn't _me_. I swear it."

He didn't budge. He said with a snarl, "You tricked me once, _creature_, but you will not do so again."

The way that he spoke to her caused Lourdes' heart to constrict. What had truly happened when she was under Czernobog's control? Was she responsible for hurting others who she cared about? Guilt and inadequacy overtook her then, feeling as though she hadn't been powerful enough to resist the spell in the first place. Distress lined her expression as she perceived Gwaine quickly backing away towards her door. She quickly needed to convince him that she was herself once more, so she blurted, "I remember everything that happened between us."

Gwaine's brows furrowed as he halted his movement. "What?"

"_The Rising Sun_ tavern. The walk back to the castle." Lourdes pressed onward, her countenance softening as she locked eyes with the knight. "My chambers…" Although Gwaine's eyes darted away at this, she continued, "I'm sorry, Gwaine. What else can I say or do to make you believe that it is truly me?"

_There was one way_, Gwaine thought.

After a brief pause, the knight questioned:

"Who does your heart truly belong to?"

Face becoming white, Lourdes froze at the unexpected query. She opened her mouth to utter a reply, but quickly clamped it shut, for the thoughts in her head were too confusing and convoluted for her to explain with words. As she continued to say nothing, Gwaine could see and feel her hesitation; the knight's stance subsequently relaxed, his spine straightening. With a quick nod to her form, he proclaimed. "I now believe that it is truly you who has returned."

Unnerved by Gwaine's subsequent, dejected demeanour, Lourdes could only watch in silence as the knight swiftly exited her room.

333

"Alright, Cillian." Gwaine ensued to slam his elbow upon the table top. Using his free hand, he gestured to the red-headed warrior in challenge, as though beckoning for him to come forward. "Show me what you're made of!"

"_What the hell are you saying?_" Cillian cried out in the Anihc tongue in animated frustration through the jeers, laughs, and cheers of their comrades surrounding them. He rolled his eyes as he waved the knight off with a dismissive gesture. He couldn't allow foreign taunts to distract him. "_Whatever you said, pansy knight, I'll best you anyway!_"

Gwaine's face contorted at the grinning warrior's response, which was followed by jests and booming guffaws from the Anihc warriors. "Huh?" Now the one confused, the knight looked towards his Camelot comrades, receiving only curt shrugs and blank looks from them. Gwaine's eyes darted back to Cillian in unamused suspicion. "Did…did you just make fun of me?"

Although the news of the impending northern attack had spread throughout the kingdom, the warriors and knights of Camelot resolved to drink their situations away and busy themselves with contests in the local tavern one last time. To the satisfaction of Camelot's knights, the space was almost three times the size of the tavern of _The Rising Sun_, and, much to their contentment, was filled with the beautiful barmaids of Anihc. This was certainly the type of distraction that they needed before placing their lives on the line once more.

The arm wrestling battle between Gwaine and Cillian ensued. Over a dozen warriors and knights gathered around them, commentating on their efforts and screaming out lighthearted taunts. Lancelot, Merlin, Arthur, Leon, and Elyan all stood by Percival, who keenly looked upon the friendly contest; whoever won this match would face _him_ next!

An approaching form served to distract Gwaine. As his attention wholly fixated upon Lourdes, all of his efforts and energy rescinded; this momentary exhibition of weakness then allowed Cillian to easily slam his fist upon the table and take the match. To the shouts and cheers of the Anihc warriors and the groans of the knights of Camelot, Cillian ensued to stand and throw his hands in the air repeatedly in celebration. Gwaine consequently mumbled a curse, breathing out through his bottom lip. As he waved off Cillian's celebrations, the warrior, nevertheless, turned to him and shook his arm. "Good…match, Sir Gwaine." The beaming warrior began unsurely, trying his best to speak in the Western tongue.

With a small smile at the conciliatory gesture, the long-haired knight returned the armshake. He then spoke in the Anihc tongue with surprising ease, "_Good match, Warrior Cillian._"

The large grin upon Cillian's face quickly faded, however, as Percival took his stance before him. As the giant of a knight crossed his arms in challenge, the Anihc warrior nervously gulped, his head having to rise to even make eye contact with the knight. Gwaine also had to wince at this, for he himself had once challenged Percival in an arm wrestling competition; it felt as though the knight could have completely dislocated his shoulder! Gwaine finished, eyes squinted towards Cillian, "…_And good luck._"

"We need to prepare the men to ride out in the morning, or the morning after." Lourdes had been saying to Arthur a few paces from where the match was occurring. "My," she paused, choosing her words carefully, "…_informant_ did not specify the numbers of Czernobog's men, but I believe that we must prepare as many men as possible. However, I want to leave a few warriors to guard the castle and the surrounding village and…" She trailed off at this point when she distinctly heard Gwaine speaking her tongue.

Arthur looked at her expectantly, bottom lip slightly protruding in thought. "And…?" As he patiently waited for her to continue, he clearly discerned that Lourdes was distracted. Following her line of sight, Arthur could see her stare transfixed upon Lancelot and Gwaine's direction, where the two knights stood side by side. Waving a palm in front of her face in an attempt to break her concentration, the blonde-haired king cocked his head to the side. "Lourdes? Hello up there?" When she _still_ didn't respond, he grumbled under his breath, "I think you've been around Merlin for too long…"

Without warning, Lourdes lightly pushed at Arthur's shoulder in jest. "I heard that." Her eyes flickering back to Arthur, she chided, "Merlin's much wiser than you give him credit for. You have no idea how much he has helped and guided me since we met." She nudged him. "And I _know_ he has always been there for you - always loyal, always by your side - whether you like to admit it or not."

Merlin overheard this; it caused him to smile.

The king's eyes softened as he perceived the sincerity in her tone and expression and, most importantly, the meaning in her words. "I know." Arthur replied lightly, squeezing Lourdes' shoulder in a conceding manner. "I just don't tell him often. I'm afraid it'll make his head bigger than it already is."

Lourdes could only close her eyes and shake her head amusedly; if that was the best Arthur could do at expressing his emotions with her, then she would take it. With a pat on Arthur's arm, she took her leave from his side and traversed the floor towards Lancelot. All around her, the people of Anihc began to bow; however, she quickly signaled for them to halt the gesture. She did not want to distract any of the tavern's patrons, for she hypothesized that her presence would make some within act quite differently. Perhaps that's why she longed for Camelot once more; aye, she was a respected medic and many were fond of her in Arthur's kingdom, but, at the end of the day, she received the same treatment as anyone else. She felt as though she did not have to live up to such high expectations, and she could act without duty gnawing at her. Most of all, she could be entirely herself, with little consequence to deter her from doing so.

As she reached the knight, she discreetly took his hand in hers, subtly gaining his attention. It took every effort for Lancelot not to kiss her at that very moment, but, with much willpower, he somehow managed to restrain himself. The knight merely squeezed her hand in return and hovered his adoring eyes upon her face. Lourdes couldn't help but smile despite the news that she brought. "We ride out within the next couple of days, Lancelot. I have already spoken with Arthur about the plans."

The knight took a step closer to her, taking her other hand in his. "No matter what happens, I will stay by your side."

"In truth, I do not want you to come at all." She admitted, head lowering as she broke the stare. "It would be much safer if you and the knights stayed here," A sigh escaped her lips, "but, given your personalities and from past experience, I know none of you will heed my commands anyway."

Overcome with emotion, Lancelot could no longer restrain himself. He placed a gentle palm upon her face, then stroked a tendril of her hair behind her ear. "We worry about you and your people just as much as you worry about us." Resting his hand upon the side of her head, his thumb then caressed her cheek. "Take comfort in the fact that our force united will be stronger than our force divided."

Gwaine caught on to the closeness in which Lourdes and Lancelot stood and the actions that they displayed with one another. Not heeding Merlin's worried calls behind him, the ale-filled knight stalked - almost in a winding manner - towards the exit of the tavern. The slight commotion was keenly noticed by Lourdes and, giving Lancelot a light embrace, took her leave. The princess tried to ignore the knight's questioning look as she departed, ensuring that she attempted to act as calm as possible. Sharing a knowing look with Merlin as she passed him, she inconspicuously followed Gwaine outside.

The crisp, evening air instantly met her body as she stepped out of the tavern doors. Peering to her right, she caught sight of Gwaine staggering through the deserted street in the direction of the gardens. Without any ale to impede her movements, it didn't take long for Lourdes to catch up with the knight. In silence, she caught Gwaine by the waist as he stumbled upon a protruding root. The knight's glossy eyes slid to her form as he slurred, "It's always how it goes, isn't it? You open your heart up to someone, and it just gets…stomped all over." He forced a lopsided smile as his head lolled to the side. "But it is what it is."

"Gwaine, you've had too much ale," with a grunt, Lourdes attempted to keep the waddling knight on his two feet. "Please, you need to rest. We are preparing to…"

"Do not take me for a fool!" He attempted to release himself from her grasp, retracting his arm. His face contorted as his eyes narrowed. "I may act like one at times, but I assure you, I certainly am not one."

"I've never taken you for a fool. Ever." Lourdes desperately caught Gwaine's hand in hers as he began to stagger away. "I apologize for all of the pain that I've caused you, for any wrong that I have done to you. It was never, ever my intention to do that." Unrestrained, tears began to appear in the brims of her eyes. The knight turned to face her now. "You are such a good, selfless man, Gwaine. I saw that in you from the very beginning. You deserve so much more than…"

Such sweet words fell upon deaf ears. Instead of placating the knight, Lourdes saw that she only succeeded in upsetting him even more. With a step backwards, Gwaine questioned despondently, "Why are you telling me all of this? Do you think it'll change anything?"

Lourdes' head shook in a curt manner. "Gwaine, I -"

"I'm in love with you." The knight's arms lifted at his sides at his declaration. "I'm in love with you, Lourdes, but you're not in love with me. Do you see the problem in that?" A scoff escaped his lips as he shrugged. "Either way, what can a knight like me ever give to a princess, anyway? Absolutely nothing."

A sharp intake of breath allowed Lourdes to momentarily control her emotions. "That's not true!" With purposeful strides, she crossed the space between them and took Gwaine's face in her hands. "Gwaine, you are worth more to me than you will ever understand. Please know this."

With softness lining his look, it seemed as though the knight was quickly succumbing to the princess' words and actions. He cursed himself for being so weak and relenting when it came to her. Now, his actions seemed as though he was entirely sober, his feet becoming steady once more. "You have changed me forever, and for that, I am grateful." He began, though his countenance remained hard, "But despite everything that has transpired between us, I can see that you have already made your choice…."

Lourdes' face crinkled with hurt. "Gwaine…"

"…so I will make mine." He quickly interjected, his chin rising as he proclaimed, "I choose to no longer remain in this torturous state. What has passed between us, princess, will soon be a distant memory to me."

And with that, Gwaine stalked away from her sight.


End file.
